SeeYouAgain
by NYCBaby13
Summary: Instead of Giselle/Han, it's OC/Han. Starts during Fast5. Everyone knows about the famous Brian O'Connor, but only some know about his baby sister Jaelene. Brian gives her a call when he needs her help with some business. Will she agree to help and see some old friends? Will the team welcome her? I own nothing but Jaelene and future OC's. Sequal to The O'Connor Siblings.
1. Getting the team together

*Those of you who are reading, it doesn't exactly start at the beginning of the movie. It starts when Dom and Brian are on the balcony in Brazil. No copyright is intended This is my own story on fast 5. I own nothing. Fast five owns it I'm just using the story line. I only own Jaelene. Hope you like it!... * UPDATED!

Nobody's POV

Dom, and Brian looked over Brazil, late at night, on a balcony in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the city. The boys were both drinking beers and were enjoying the silence when Brian started to speak.

"Dom, what do you remember about your father?" Brian asks as he sits down on the ledge of the balcony.

Dom looks at Brian and says, "My father. He used to, uh... He used to have a barbecue every Sunday after church. For anybody in the neighborhood. You didn't go to church, you didn't get any barbecue."

Dom then smiles, remembering the good days with his father. Brian smiles and nods his head understanding that Dom wasn't always a violent person.

"Everyday he was at the shop, and every night? He was at the kitchen table, with Mia, helping her with her homework. Even after she went to sleep, he'd stay up for a few more hours, so he could learn the next chapter and help her the next day." Dom states as he continues to smile.

Brian chuckled at Dom and Dom continued, "I remember everything about my father. Everything!"

"That's just it. I don't know shit about my dad. I don't remover him yellin, I don't remember him smilin. To be honest with you, I don't even remember what the hell he looked like. I don't remember. I think I just chose to forget everything about him. He was just- he was never there." Brian explains while thinking about his fathers behavior and thinking about how he would act as a father.

Dom just looks at Brian and realizes where this conversation is hinting too.

"You ain't gonna be like that Brian!" Dom assures Brian.

The boys then look into the little room to see Mia on a chair, sleeping peacefully. Dom was thinking about the now resurfaced memories of Mia and they're father and Brian was thinking about his soon to be son or daughter and Mia and what they're lives would be like in the future.

"I can't keep living like this Dom. We gotta get out. We gotta get out now." Brian exclaims referring to the violence and being wanted by the F.B.I. and every federal agent.

Dom looks down and says, "You're right! Here's how we're gonna do it." as he pulls out the chip that Reyes wants.

"We got one last job. We're gonna take all of Reyes' money. Every dime of it. And disappear. Forever." Dom explains as he puts down the chip in front of Brian.

Brian looks at the chip and then to Dom and says, "New passports, new lives! No more looking over our shoulder! We're gonna buy our freedom."

"That's right." Dom assures Brian. Brian continues and says, "You realized that your talking about going against the most powerful guy in all of Rio?"

"Yes we are." Dom replies calmly. Brian thinks for a second and says, "Then we're gonna need a team."

Then next morning, Brian, Mia, and Dom were standing on the balcony while the boys filled Mia in on the plan. They then started talking about the team.

"Alright, let's run through the basics real quick. What do we got?" Brian asks Dom.

Dom says, "First, we're gonna need a chameleon. Someone who's gonna blend in. Anywhere."

"What else?" Mia says.

"A fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything." says Dom.

Brian smiles and instantly thinks about Roman. "I got that!"

"This guy is gonna have lots of survallience. We need someone whose good with circuits!" says Mia.

"Yea, and with those circuits, Reyes is gonna be walls and we're gonna need someone to punch through those walls." Dom states.

Mia then asks again, "What else?"

"Utilities and weapons. Were gonna need asomeone who ain't afraid to through down. Someone to back up every position and kick some ass." Dom said.

Brian then thought of anyone he knew who can kick ass and handle weapons and can maybe supply them with things they need.

Then he said, "I know the perfect person for that job."

Dom looked at Brian surprised and confused. "Oh, really. Who then?"

"Let's just save her identity till we round up our team. I've wanted to tell you guys about her for a while." said Brain. Dom smiled.

"Ok, but most importantly, we're gonna need two position drivers. Guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys that never loose." Dom says grinning at his last sentence. Brian smiles and starts to laugh while saying, "You know we got that!"

A couple of hours later, Roman and Tej arrive and start making fun of eachother.

"Aw hell nah! Ha! I see they really scrapped the bottom of the barrel this time!" said Tej.

Roman said, "I guess they did since yo ass is here. And when you gonna give Martin Luther King his car back?"

"The same time you give Rick James his jacket back." said Tej.

They start laughing and give each other a hand shake. Then they hear a car engine to see that the car is a blue Nissan Skyline pulling into the warehouse.

The person driving the car comes out and to Roman and Tej's surprise, it was their best friend besides Brian. The pretty blonde hair girl was wearing blue shades with a black leather jacket with a blue tank top underneath that showed a little bit of her stomach and some white skinny jeans with black and white Nikes like the ones Brian wears.

She sees Roman and Tej and starts smiling.

Jaelenes POV

"Well, if it ain't Ms. hot n sexy thang herself." Roman says smiling. I laugh as Tej says, "I haven't seen this piece of fine ass since Miami!"

"Yea, those were the days. How you doin baby girl?" Roman says as I go up to hug him.

"Good. I only came cause Bri said he needs my help on family buisness and he also said something about meeting new family and getting to see your ugly faces again!" I say smirking while I go over to hug Tej.

Roman looked at me with a straight face and said, "Ha ha, real funny. We ALL know that my face is beautiful. The real ugly one is Tej!"

"Nah man. See you got them mixed up! Yo ass is the ugly one!" Tej exclaims calmly.

The boys kept fighting until I say, "Guys! Knock it off." while I giggling and taking my shades off and place them on the top of my head.

Roman and Tej pointed at each other and exclaimed, "He started it!" at the same time, but their dumb enough to not notice that I actually started the argument.

Then two Dominican men walk in, and one of them says, "¡Cabrón! Mirar a esa cosa hermosa por allí hablando con el chico negro. (Dumbass! Look at that beautiful thing over there talking to the black guys.)"

I laugh and surprise everyone in the room as I say, "Gracias por el cumplido, pero por desgracia, el negros es mi amigos, así que verlo! (Thank you for the compliment, but sadly, the black guys are my friends, so watch it!)"

We all ignore Roman as the Dominican guy says, "¡Usted es una mujer increíble! Pero, si no te importa me pregunta, ¿por qué estás con este? (You are such an amazing woman! But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you with this?)"

I was about to say something, but Roman interrupted me and says, "Anybody can talk shit in Spanish homie."

"¡Feo es feo en español o inglés! (Ugly is ugly in Spanish or English!)" The Dominican guy states. I back up and think 'this isn't your argument now'.

Roman gets upset and says, "Nah, I'm not 'feo'. Tu feo!"

"No! Tu Feo!" The Dominican shoots back while making faces at Roman.

I tried so much not to laugh, but I gave up and started giggling.

"Who are these clowns man?" Roman asks while Tej replies, "Circus clowns."

The boys continued to argue, so I tuned them out until I feel someone behind me and say, "I thought cock fights were illegal in Brazil."

I think for a moment. That voice sounds familiar. I then turn around slowly while saying, "They are, but are you gonna be the one to tell two Dominicans that?"

When I finally turn all the way around to the the unknown person, my eyes widened and I sighed with relief and joy. I then jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Miss me?" Han asks as he catches me and closes his arms around my waist and holds me. "Of course I did! What kind of a question is that?! I haven't seen you in so long!" I say as I look at Hans face as he still holds me. He smirks and says, "Well I'm glad you did, because I missed you too baby girl."

I giggle and hug Han again. He then sets me down, but still holds onto my waist as I turn to face the boys looking at me confused. I shake it off as I see three more people walk into the room.

Nobody's POV

Dom then walks in with Mia and Brian behind him and says, "I see that you've all met. But your a new face. I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" while looking at Jaelene as Han lets go of her waist and she walking towards Dom, Brian, and Mia.

Jaelene walks up to Dom while smirking and says, "I'm his baby sister." while pointing to Brian.

Dom looked confused but shook it off.

"Well I see the blonde hair and blue eye resemblance. I'm Dom and this is my little sister Mia." he says pointing at Mia and walks off to the others.

Jaelene says, "So your the girl my brother has been talking non stop about for years! It's good to finally meet the woman who's captured my brothers heart. I'm Jaelene, but you can call me Jae."

Mia smiled and said, "I hope he's told you good things. And Bri I can't believe you never told me you had a sister!"

Brian smiled and said, "I guess it slipped my mind until now..."

Jaelene slapped his arm and said, "Your just lucky that I've missed you so much that I'm not gonna beat your ass in front of everybody Bri."

Tej and Roman walk up to Jaelene.

"It's good to have you back in the game Jae." Tej says smiling.

Jaelene smirks and says, "It's good to be back."

Roman, Tej, Mia, Brian, and Jaelene walk up to Dom and the others.

Brian says, "Dom, I'd like you to meet Tej Parker. He's gonna be our circuit guy. The best on the east coast." Tej and Dom shake hands.

"This is my boy Roman Pearce. We go way back. I actually met him in juvie. And I pulled that job with him in Miami."

"I heard about you." Dom replies.

Brian turns to his sister again and says, "For those of you who don't know, this blonde headed girl right here is my baby sister Jaelene. She can supply us with anything we might need, like cars, guns, basically anything. She can also look out for us, she's not afraid to fight."

Jaelene smiles, at Brian and says, "Damn right."

Dom looks at Jae and Brian and smirks. The room got silent as everyone waited for Dom or someone to talk.

Han then walks up to Dom and says, "Nice digs."

"Yeah, well the Ritz was sold out." Dom explains. "So what's this all about Dom?" Han asks while he eats his chips.

"Yeah, man. Why'd you drag us halfway round the world?" Tej asks.

Dom then looks around the room at his team and says, "We got a job."


	2. I hit back 10x harder!

UPDATED!

Jaelene's POV

Everyone walked to the table in the center of the room as Brian started talking.

"The guy were after, his name is Hernan Reyes. He runs a drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he never leaves a paper trail."

"Ok so, no paper trails mean no banks and no banks means cash houses." I say smirking.

"Yup, ten to be exact. Spread throughout the city." Brian states.

Dom then explained, "And we're gonna hit em all."

"All of them?" Tej asks

"All of them!" Dom assures Tej.

Romans dumb ass spoke up. "That sounds crazy. You brought us to a whole mother country, just so we can rob the man who runs it? I thought this was buisness! Sounds personal to me! Is that what this is? I got love for yall, but personal ain't good buisness. I can't do this homie."

Ro starts to walk of when Dom says, "So, what we're talking about is a hundred million dollars." Dom smirks knowing Roman would turn around after he heard the talk of money.

"You say what? H-Hundred? See, sometimes I be overthinkin man. See I know we just met but you just gotta..." Roman stuttered out while Bri and I were laughing.

"Ro, get your dumb ass back over here. And let people explain shit before you open your big mouth." I say laughing at Ro's stupidity.

Dom chuckles and says, "We're talking about a hundred million, and everything we take, we split it evenly."

"So, eleven million a piece? I'm down." Tej replies and Santos agrees with him.

"Eleven Million. Sounds like a whole lotta vaginal activity to me!." Ro replies with out shame.

I get excited of the thought of having that much money but then look at the down side and say, "You can't just pull of 10 heists on the same mark. You just cant."

Bri looks down at me and smiles.

Han comes next to me and says, "Jaelene's right. You know once we hit the first one, there gonna do everything they can to protect the rest."

Dom smiles, "Exactly."

After Dom went over the plan, we all left except for Mia. I was standing out side one of Reyes' money houses with the boys, waiting for one of Reyes' guys to give the ok signal to come in. Dom rushes in and hits the guy in the face with his gun and yells at the girls handling the money, to put it all into a cart in the middle of the room.

"That's all of it." Brian states as he walk over to Dom.

I stand back and watch as the scene unfolds, but then, I feel someone grab me and realize there was a gun pointed to my head.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me while the guy who held me at gun point said, "Back away from the money or I'll blow her brains out!"

The boys looked at me and tensed up while I thought of a plan to take this guy down. Once the perfect plan came into my head I started to giggle and the guy pressed the gun into my head even more and said, "Oh you think this is funny? Shut up, or I'll shoot you and your little friends can watch you die!"

"Hey, I just think it's cute how you think I can't protect myself." I said.

I looked at Brian and the boys, smiled and then grabbed the guys hand with the gun in it and twisted his arm. I then kneed the guy in the face, grabbed the gun while I push him down to the floor and placed my foot on his neck, with the gun in my hands pointing to him.

"Now, your gonna listen to what my friends have to say. If you interrupt them, I won't hesitate to shoot you where the sun don't shine. Got it?" I say in a sickly sweet voice, glaring at him until he said yes.

Dom then grabs the guy by his shirt, put him on his knees, and ties him up next to the other guys while the girls were standing in the back.

"Your a dead men! Your all dead men! You don't have a place to hide!" The guy says.

I looked at the guy and shoot the ground 2 feet in front of him, scaring him. I felt a little satisfied, so I walked over to Han.

We all pull off our masks and Dom says, "Who's hiding?"

"Your crazy! Your all crazy! Do you know who's house this is?! Whose money your stealing?" The guy says. I then aim my gun at him again and this time I shoot the ground, 12 inches in front of the guy making him cringe.

Dom smirks, grabbing a can of gasoline. He pours it all over the money and tosses a lighter onto the money and set it on fire and says calmly, "We ain't stealing it."

"You tell your boss exactly who did this. Tell him there's more coming." Dom states.

I then pointed the gun at the guys thigh and shot him and said, "Don't ever think that a girl can't defend herself."

I smiled at him while he screamed in pain and walked out the door with the guys following close behind me.

Once we got back to the warehouse, Mia came up to all of us and hugged us. When she hugged me, she looked at my pants, looked at me worriedly and said, "Oh my god! Jae or you ok?!"

I was confused until I looked down and saw blood splattered on my white pants. the guys blood must've splattered on me when I shot him. I didnt even notice it.

I said, "Oh that's not my blood. Someone held me at gun point so I beat his ass."

She looked confused until Ro spoke up and said, "Baby girl, you didn't just beat his ass, you also shot him!" I grinned. It's so like Roman to be so much more impressed then worried.

"What can I say, if you insult me and think I can't defend myself, you will get your ass beat and I will hurt you 10 times worse with what ever you try to hurt me with." I say honestly.

Mia then said, "Remind me to never get on your bad side. But I'm glad your all ok." I just nodded my head and smiled.

Everyone started asking me questions about where I learned to fight like that and I said, "I just know how to defend myself and Brian may have showed me some moves when he was still a cop."

Dom came up next to me and said, "Well you did good kid. Almost as good as me, but a hell of a lot better than your brother." He joked.

We laughed as Bri said, "Why you gotta pick on me for?" I went up to him, kissed his cheek and smiled. "Because, it's my job as a little sister to make fun of you! But you do suck and I'm just better than you."

Tej starts laughing and says, "Ohhhhh! And she got jokes too! Who ever is the lucky man to get you better treat you right or he got all of us to deal with." I smiled at the thought of these guys being my new family.

Dom says, "Ok guys, serious business now. Reyes is gonna wanna move his money as soon as he finds out what happened. We're gonna have to watch the cash houses to see where they head off to with the money."

"Well, he's probably gonna wanna stash the money in a secure area. Maybe in the middle of the city." Han says walking towards me.

Everybody disbursed into their own conversations and Mia and Brian start discussing the possible areas where Reyes would hide all of his money.

"So what are you gonna do when we get the money?" Han asked me with a soft smile.

"I honestly don't know. Probably gonna buy a new car, maybe tour the world. Then I'll settle down somewhere. Most likely Tokyo." I say smiling at the thought of Tokyo.

Han smiles and says, "Mind if I tag along with you when this is all over? I was thinking of going back to Tokyo. Visit some of my friends and Brandon. After all, it is the place where we first met."

I blush as the day we met in Tokyo comes to my mind.

*_**Flashback**_*

_I came to Tokyo to meet up with my close friend Brandon. He owes me since he "borrowed" my car for a drift race and totaled it._

_"Hey Brandon, you know how you owe me for my car?" I say as I walk into his shop while he's talking to some really cute Asian guy._

_"Here we go again. I said I was sorry like a billion times! I'll pay you back with what ever you need like guns or weapons, anything, you name it. But I don't have a new car to give you girl. I'm sorry!" Brandon says in a hurt, I wish I could help voice. _

_"Sorry ain't gonna cut it Bran. Any way, I've seen you around here before, but I never introduced myself. I'm Jaelene, but you can call me Jae." I say looking at the cute Asain. _

_He smiles at me and says, "Well hello beautiful, I'm Han. If your looking for a car, I think I can help you with that. But Brandon here will have to pay me back."_

_I blushed a little and said, "Would you really do that for me? I mean we just met. How do I know your not some serial killer?" He laughs and looks at Brandon to back him up._

_"Jae I can assure you that he's not a serial killer. He's a close friend of mine. And Han if your serious about getting her a new car, I will defiantly pay you back bro. Anything to make her stop bugging me about it, I feel bad as it is." Brandon states. _

_"It's your fault in the first place." Jaelene and Han said at the same time, looked at each other and laughed. All three of them talked while Han and Jaelene got to know eachother._

_"Both of you come with me and I'll take you to my garage and gorgeous here can pick out a car she likes." Han says to Brandon and Jaelene. _

_2 hours later at Hans garage, Brandon, Jaelene, and Han climbed the stairs to the balcony that over look at all of his cars._

_"What's your favorite color beautiful?"_

_"Um, blue why?" Jaelene asks._

_"Come with me, I have the perfect car for you."_

_They walk down the stairs and Han walks her to the only blue car he has. A blue Nissan Skyline. Jaelenes eyes lit up instantly and said, "There is no way your giving this to me. This car is amazing!"_

_He then handed her the keys and said, "Well it's yours now baby girl." She smiled at Han, and tackled him in a hug. They both lost there balance and fell with Jaelene on top of him._

_They laughed as they got up and dusted themselves off while Brandon stared at them in awe. _

_"Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me! And Bran will defiantly pay you back for sure but I'm still taking you up on offer of giving me weapons and stuff when ever I need it!" She says thanking Han and talking to Bandon._

_"Your welcome gorgeous. And I'll let him off this time, but next time I won't be so generous." Han says looking at both Jae and Brandon. _

_Jaelene kisses Hans cheek and says, "I hate to look rude and do this but I gotta get going. I'll see you again Han. Keep in touch, here's my number. Thanks again." Jae and Han exchange numbers. _

_Then he pulls her waist to him, hugs her and says, "Any time baby girl." Jaelene says bye to Brandon while getting into her new car, smiles and winks at Han, and drives off into the night._

***_End of flashback_***

"I'm still grateful for that day because I met an amazing guy. And I'll take you up on that offer. I owe you anyway for giving me that amazing car." Jaelene replies smiling and still blushing and looked at her car.

"No you don't have to pay me back. Your beautiful presence is good enough for me gorgeous." Han says grinning.

Jaelene looks at him biting her lower lip, hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"You don't know how much I missed you Han." Jae says while looking at him with her arms still wrapped around his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist.

She smiles and says, "Tokyo it is."


	3. Tracking down the vault

Thank you to those who have been reading my story so far! And if your wondering how I'm updating so fast, well it's cause I wrote the whole story before publishing. Anyway Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! UPDATED!

Nobody's POV

Mia was nice enough to buy Jaelene some new clothes. Once she changed into a baby blue crop top, dark blue denim shorts, and baby blue vans, everyone except Mia went out. Today they were keeping an eye on Reyes' money houses.

Jae was waiting patiently in her car for Reyes' men to start moving the money from the cash houses. Then Leo gets on the radio and says, "Number one is on the move man."

Then Ro says , "I've got eyes on two."

Just as Roman was saying that, two black SUVs pull up to the money house Jaelene was watching. The men ran in and out of the house with duffle bags and quickly got back into their cars and sped off.

As Jae was following them, she went on the radio and said, "I got mine."

She kept her distance so she would go unnoticed. "Got mine." Han states quickly after Jae. Near an intersection Dom and Brian were following their cars until everyone hears Tej come on the radio and say, "I know that y'all said they would be consolidating the money somewhere, but y'all ain't gonna believe this."

Jaelene's POV

As the the crew and I stood on a rooftop looking at the police station Brian said, "Well this job just got a lot harder."

"If he's moving everything into the police station, then he's got some serious brass in his pocket!" Roman states.

"Parece que este va a ser un viaje más corto de lo pensaba...(Looks like this is gonna be a shorter trip than I thought)" Santos states. "Hell yea! We can't do this." Exclaims Leo.

Han says, "Can't? Don't you mean that we shouldn't?" I look at Han as he spoke.

There's just something about him that makes me drawn to him. Its like from the moment I laid eyes on him in that garage, I knew that my life would change for the better. But its nothing, I'm sure. Or do I have feelings for Han?

As these thoughts travel through my head I smile because I realize what an amazing guy Han really is and any girl would be lucky to have him.

Dom interrupts my thoughts by saying, "This doesn't change anything. I say we stick to the plan."

"You say what?! This just went from mission impossible to mission in-freakin-sanity!" Roman says walking away slowly. "Whatever man. I ain't scared I'm just letting y'all know that going in that building is crazy!"

Brian laughs and says, "I got this..." and goes after Roman.

As we all got back to the warehouse, Tej handed me some blue prints. We surrounded the table as I laid the prints out and said, "The beauty about public offices, is their public records."

Brian look at the blue prints and pointed to a spot on it and said, "They're keeping the money in the evidence room."

"Um, uh, yeah... Can I just get everybody's attention right here for a second. We're talking about breaking into a _police station_. Is anybody listening to those words? Anybody? Popo, 5o, one time, pigs? The people we don't like?!"

I giggle at Tej bugging out about breaking in the police station.

Then Han replies, "You know police stations are meant to keep people in, not out, right?"

"That's why this is a stealth mission. We'll be in and out before they even realize we've been there." Brian explains.

I think and say, "Ok. But we're gonna need eyes in there, or at least to get the make and the model of that vault."

Roman mumbles under his breath and say, "Soo, the vault and... this is crazy... So who's supposed to do all of this?"

Everyone looks at Roman and since he didn't understand I walked up to him and said, "You, Forehead."

"Stop with the jokes Jaelene. And what do you mean? Why me?" Roman complains.

I sigh and say, "Cause you have the biggest mouth!"

Everyone agreed and laughed when Tej said, "That's for damn sure."

An hour later, Brandon stopped by for a visit since I told him what we were doing a couple of days ago and he brought me a black van for a disguise for when we have Roman go in to act like a cop to drop of some "evidence" which is really a remote control car that Tej made as our "eyes" on seeing the vault in the evidence room.

We waited for Roman to come back to the van so we can check out the vault. When Roman come back he looked upset so I asked him why and he said, "Damn fucking jackass Fonzie in there tryna call the embassy! Anyway, it's done. I think I made a better special agent then you ever did Bri."

Roman finished his last sentence laughing until Brian came out and said, "Well that depends on how you define special." Brian started rubbing and slapping Ro's head and I was laughing so hard I started to cry.

"Alright. Let's see what we've got." Tej states as he drives the remote control car out of the box and onto the floor.

As Tej was driving the car to find the vault, Roman was messing with him and said, "Dawg, you still can't drive."

Tej then bumped into a cart and Roman continued and said, "See, now I know why you always get into accidents. You can't even drive a damn remote control car!"

"Ok, Ima need you to shut up right now, I'm try a concentrate." Tej exclaims to Roman, but Ro said, "I'm not gonna shut up!"

"Nah, strap him in his safety belt!" Tej jokes and made Roman shut his mouth for two seconds and then he said, "It looks like there's something over their to the left. What is that?"

Tej then points the car to the left and sees what we were looking for and says, "Bingo!"

Tej found the vault in the evidence room. The boys start guessing the size of the vault.

"What is that, 8 by 6?" Brian asks. "Nah, 8 by 12." Roman says confidently until Tej says, "7 by 12. Figured with eighteen inch thick steal reinforced walls with an insulated cooper core to protect against thermal lance. Class three electronic lock with a sure fire grip over tumbler and A bio method Palm scanner. Ten tons of the top of the line security."

"Do I wanna know how you know all of that?" Brian asks.

"I had a life too before you knew me O'Connor. Let's just leave it at that aight. She is a beauty though..." Tej explains.

"Beauty as in good?" Roman asked.

"Beauty as in she's gonna start by playing hard to get. But no matter how much I caress her. No matter how much I love her, she still ain't gon give up dat ass." Tej jokes.

We all laughed and Tej continues. "It's one of the toughest vaults in the buisness. We ain't gon get anywhere with it unless we have a duplicate to practice with." With that, we went back to the ware house.

When we got there we told Dom and Mia everything we knew about the vault.

"Assuming you'll breach the safe, how the hell do we get in?" Mia asks.

"Yeah I've been thinkin bout a way in." Brian explains. "The wall in the evidence room, it's alarmed, so there's no way that's happening."

Brian then went over all of his options until he got to an access point in a bathroom.

"So what about the money? That's gonna be some heavy shit to move." Roman asks.

"Your talking about 5-ton cash weight." Han explains to Brian.

Brian looks at Han and says, "Yeah, but that's the thing about the bathroom. It's got a vent that leads to the parking garage... All we gotta do is pop that vent and pass the money through to some waiting cars."

Dom smirks. "Leo? Santos? Your up." Dom exclaims

Nobody's POV

As Leo and Santos went to the police stations parking garage, Santos said, "Dos a uno dicé qué se sopla el tubo equivocado. (Two to one says that you blow the wrong pipe.)"

"Yo, why you gotta be so negative all the time man?!" Leo asks.

"I no es negativo. Yo sólo positivo qué el va a mí para arriba. (I ain't negative. I'm just positive that your going to mess it up.)" Santos states.

Leo turns around and shakes his head while saying, "I'm telling you, Ri, you got issues!"

Leo then snaps the lock off of the vent and him and Santos make their way down into the vent.

"La próxima vex si no hay ascensor, no me voy. (Next time if there's no elevator, I'm not coming.)" Santos explains as he walks down after Leo on the ladder and hands the bag of tools to Leo.

Leo and Santos start walking with flashlights in their hands, looking for the pipe, and Leo tells Santos, "Qué necesita para aprender a relajarse, loco. (You need to learn to relax, _loco_.)"

When they find the pipe, Santos opens it and yells 'OH!' while the sewage spills out from the pipe, and Leo starts the timer on the bomb.

"Usted mejor darse prisa, tenemos menos de un minuto. (You better hurry up, we got less than a minute.)" Leo states.

Santos then grabs the bomb and slides it into the pipe while saying, "¿Por qué siempre activa el temporizador tan corto? (Why do you always set the timer so short?)"

Leo didn't answer as he watched Santos close the pipe with the bomb in it. They both then rush out of the vent and change into their janitor clothes.

Meanwhile, in the men's bathroom, the officer that was being rude to Roman, sat on the toilet to do his buisness. The toilets then backed up and exploded everybody's waste back up from the pipes. The officer then pulled up his pants and ran out of the bathroom quickly.

Leo and Santos then made their way into the building to "clean up" the mess in the bathroom.

"Espero que sepals a dónde vas. (I hope you know where you're going.)" Santos says worriedly. "I got this man! Relax. Just relax!" Leo assures Santos as they pass officers and make their way into the bathroom.

"...una estación de policía. (...a police station.)" Santos exclaims quietly, but Leo shoots back, "Relax!"

Leo and Santos then did their job and tapped into the security footage system in the bathroom.

Jaelene's POV

Mia yelled out, "Got it. We got the camera feed!" Brian walks over to her and says, "Yea, we're looking at four cameras."

"That's some high end shit too. Marker Optics, hundred degree field view, with a ten second oscillation." Han says walking over to me and stood behind me putting his hands on my waist. I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt like this is where I belonged.

I blushed at the thought and looked up at Han who was smiling down at me. I leaned into him and focused on what our next task would be.

"That's a narrow window." said Brian. "We can't mess with the image cause they'd know that we were in the system." I said confidently.

"Exactly. The best we can do is peek." Tej explains.

We all then looked at each other, thinking. Roman then said, "Were gonna need really fast cars to get through this."

"Not just fast. We got a hard right and a hairpin. Were gonna need something agile." Said Han.

Dom says, "You guys make up a track. Brian lets go get some cars."

"Nice," Brian says smirking.

As Dom and Bri leave, I ask Mia, "We're they always like that?"

"Who? Brian and Dom?" Mia asks as we both sit on a couch. I nod my head and she continues.

"At first, when we didn't know that Brian was a cop, Dom bonded with him. But then things got ugly and they drifted apart. Dom hated Brian with a passion whe he found out that Bri was undercover. It took a while for Dom to trust Brian again. Now? They act like they're joined to the hip." Mia finishes saying while giggling.

I smile at Mia and asked, "Was it hard for you? I mean, was it hard to trust my brother again after you found out?"

Mia looks at me and then down to her hands as she explains, "When I met your brother, I thought he would act like any other guy. Stuck up, inappropriate, worried about his ego. But he was none of those things. He was understanding and sweet. I basically fell in love from the moment he stepped into my café."

I smile as I see the way Mia cares about my brother.

"We went on a couple of dates, and fell for each other. But when he told me that he was undercover the whole time, after we slept together, after those dates, after letting him into my heart. I don't know. I guess my heart broke into a million pieces and I felt stupid for trusting him. But he let my brother go when he knew the cops were after him. I didn't see Brian till five years later. My brother was still wanted by the cops, and somehow Brian and I found our way back to each other. It took me a while to trust him again, but I never fell out of love with him. I couldn't stop my feeling for him, so I gave into them and I think that it was the best decision that I have ever made. Brian then helped me get Dom out of that prison bus and we ended up here." Mia finished.

I look at Mia with awe, as she says, "I'll always love your brother. I think we've both changed each other in ways that most people, including Dom, couldnt."

"Well, it's good to know that you love my brother that much. I look forward to being apart of your family." I say as I grab Mia's hand.

Mia smiles and says, "Trust me sweetie, you were apart of my family as soon as you drove through this deserted building to help us."

Mia and I laugh in a sisterly way and then watch the boys play cards.

"So, spill. What's up with you and Han?" Mia asks like a gossiping school girl.

"Nothing. He's just a really good friend of mine!" I say all to quickly.

Mia then shakes her head at me and says, "Oh no, no, no. I know you like him! You wanna know how I know how? Cause you blushed when I mentioned his name!"

"Ugh! Fine! I like him. And I have a feeling that he likes me too. I just don't think that I'm ready for a relationship!" I say hurriedly.

Mia then gives me a sarcastic 'Really?' look and says, "Don't give me that crap. I tried to tell myself the same thing when I was with Brian! Just listen to your heart and it'll work out. I mean, the way he looks at you! It's like he wants to tell you how he feels, but he's scared of how you'll react."

I think for a moment and then look at Han. I guess he felt my eyes on him because he then looked at me and smiled, but I looked down quickly while biting my lip to try and hide the blush that crept onto my cheeks.

"See! You like him and he likes you! Just go for it when your ready." Mia assures me.

I smile at her sisterly advice. We both continue to talk about girl things, waiting for Dom and Brian to come back.

Nobody's POV

Brian and Dom come racing back to their hide out with a new car.

Roman then chuckles as he sees the blue car that Brian drove back in.

"Really?! Where'd you get that from? Papa smirf?" Roman asks jokingly.

About 10 minutes later, the indoor racing began.

"Ok, O'Connor. Give it your best shot." Dom states.

Brian raced around the indoor track, trying really hard not to get caught by the cameras. When he was done, he got out of the car and asked, "How was that?"

"Cameras caught you." Han explains. "What?" Brian asks a little upset.

"Do you not understand English Bri? The cameras caught you!" I say of boredom.

"I was milkin the crap out of that too." Brian states a little frustrated as he walks up the stairs and onto a little stage looking thing in the room.

Dom then says, "We're gonna need faster cars."

The rest of the boys raced on the track. All of them got caught by the camera. Brian and Dom were getting frustrated a thought 'Were never getting this money'.

Everyone then takes a break after Santos raced cause he crashed the side of his car into a wall. We stood there to see if he was ok and then laughed because he was the only one that crashed.

After the boys finished, I thought 'Its been a while since I've raced'. I then got in my car, drove to the starting point and asked, "Mind if I try?"

Dom grins and says, "Be my guest!"

I smiled, revved my engine, and drove as fast as I could around our mini track until I was done with the last turn. I heard Han tell Roman, "I think I'm in love" as I got out my car.

I smiled and knew that Han was everything I looked for in a guy. Amazing, honest, treats me right, and never argues with me. He's also handsome,and sweet.

After thinking that, I asked Roman how I did and he said, "That was some solid work baby doll, but I think camera three still caught you."

"Let's do it again." I said smiling, and winked at Han as I got back in my car and raced around the track again, not giving up.


	4. Finding love, telling Brian, surprise!

UPDATED!

Jaelene's POV

After I was done racing, Dom said, "Alright everyone. That's enough racing for today. We'll continue this tomorrow morning. Get some sleep."

We all then went to the couches and chairs while Brian and Mia slept in a room.

The next day Han, Leo, and Santos brought a vault, the size of Reyes' for one of their plans. Everyone was surrounding the vault and Han was standing behind me with his chin on my head and his arms around my neck.

"That's the piggy bank you ordered?" Leo asks Santos and he replies, "Yep."

"Your kidding me." Tej whispered to himself and then said aloud, "Where in the hell, did yall get one of these?"

Han looked at Tej and smirked. "Well, we had a life before you met us."

"Alright, well, I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler, but there's still another problem. Palm scanner. Without reyes' hand print, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch." Tej explains.

"How you know it's Reyes' handprint?" Leo asks.

Tej then looks at Leo with a 'are you serious' expression and says, "You got eleven million dollars in a safe, you gonna put someone else's hand print on it?"

Santos then calls Leo names in Spanish and Leo started talking back to him and made us all laugh at there stupidity.

I took that opportunity to change quickly while they argued. I was now wearing a short icy blue spaghetti strap dress with white wedges. I got out and walked back over to Han as Roman ask, "How're we suppose to get Reyes' handprint?"

Dom thinks and then says, "Han, your up." Han nods and walks near my car and says, "Sure, nothing like the easy stuff."

I walked quickly after him and said, "Let's go, I'll drive." Dom watched us smirking knowing that I was up to something.

At the beach, I bought a bikini, changed into it, put my hair up, and put the clothes I was wearing next to Han. We sat at a table about 30 feet away from where Reyes was. Han started counting bodyguards.

"I count six bodyguards." Han says eating chips.

"Seven. You think that guy in a fanny pack is a tourist?" I say smiling.

Han smiles and asks, "So, where've you been?"

"Around. I was jumping back from L.A. to Tokyo to help Brian and Brandon. After I left, you didn't call or text. And I sure as hell didn't wanna be the first one to do any of that. What about you?" I say honestly.

Han looks at me and smirks. "Well, I've helped Dom on a mission a couple of years ago. But I've mostly stayed in the states. Did some touring."

"Funny, cause I did some touring too. But I stopped around the same time you stopped smoking. The amount of chips you eat, the way you always have to keep your hands and mouth busy. I'd say you were a 2 pack a day kind of guy. Unfiltered." I said truthfully while smirking.

"Well, this is a bust. We aren't gonna be able to get his fingerprints from out here. We need to call in a couple of extra guys..." Han sighs.

Then I flat out say, "Or you don't send a man to do a woman's job!" I smirked at Han and dropped my bikini cover and pulled my hair out of the ponytail and ruffled it a bit to get a more sexy look.

I winked at Han before walking in Reyes' direction And as I'm walking, I feel Hans eyes on me.

I get to the stairs and one of the bodyguards stopped me, until Reyes told him to let me come up. And right before I walked up the stairs, I look back at Han, smile, and go to Reyes still feeling Hans stare.

As Reyes and I have a conversation, I sit on the arm of his chair and I feel his hand sliding down my back and he touches my ass. I then made an excuse and told Reyes I had to get going.

After I walked back over to Han, I grabbed my clothes and changed. Han and I then make our way over to the car when I asked jokingly, "So, why were you staring at me the whole time? Were you jealous?"

Han looked at me and said, "Well yea, kind of. I'll admit it. I was scared to tell you this, but I really like you."

Hearing that, I blushed and slowed down my pace.

I then look over at him with a small smile and say, "You know, yesterday I had this conversation with Mia. She told me to just listen to my heart, and that is exactly what I'm about to do."

I stop walking once we reached the car and placed my bikini in my purse, carefully, and then placed my purse on the hood of my car. I then grab Hans hands in my own and say, "Han you and I, we've know each other for years. And please. Don't think that this is me telling you that I don't have feelings for you. Because trust me. I like you! A lot!"

I start to get this tingling feeling inside, so I take a deep breath and start to ramble, "I don't think that I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you! And I know that it's weird for me to tell you that I love you since we're not dating, but that's what my heart is telling me! And I'm gonna take Mia's advice and put myself out there to you! And I-"

I was interrupted by Han as he grabbed my face, gently in his hands, and kissed me. I gave into the moment and just kissed him again and again. After a minute or so later, we broke apart and stared at each other with love.

"Well. That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." I say jokingly with the biggest grin on my face.

Han chuckled as he rested his hands on my hips and said, "We need to head back before the team thinks something happened to us."

"Something did happen. We kissed!" I said.

"You're right. We did. So, that leaves the question of the day. What are we now gorgeous?" Han asks. I look at him and smile.

"I guess, we are...a couple. I mean only if you want to..." I say nervously.

Han just smirks and takes my face in his hands again and kisses me softly and says, "I want to."

We smile at each other until I remember that we're on a mission.

"Come on. We gotta go." I say as I grab my purse from the hood of the car and then get in the car with Han.

When we arrived back at the warehouse, Han grabs my bikini bottoms, being careful not to touch the hand print, and showed it to Tej while I grabbed a flashlight that shined with a blue light.

Roman says, "What's that, I thought you were more of a thong man." Han just smiles and says, "We got the print."

I walk towards Han with the flash light in my hand when Tej asks, "Where?"

I then shine the blue light on my bikini bottoms and show Tej the had print and he says, "Okay, that's crazy."

"So, did he just slap dat ass or did he just grab it and hold onto it?" Tej joked as I flashed the light on his face and smiled as the boys started laughing.

"This'll work! I'm impressed." Tej exclaims, but then says smirking, "But you still didn't answer the question."

I smiled and was about to say something when Mia started to yell out, "Guys, Guys! We have a problem!"

"The whole team just got burnt!" Bri continues.

"Now we're all wanted." Mia sighs.

"Dom we gotta move up our timeline." Han says as he put his arms around my waist.

Roman butts in an says, "Yeah but how? Things are already difficult with Wyatt Earp on our asses. If anything, we need more room to breathe!"

"Roman's right. I think we need to get some fresh air." Dom agrees.

The last couple of days have been crazy. This cop named Hobbs and his crew tried to arrest Dom, but this is Brazil and if you mess with someone, you mess with everybody.

Hobbs backed down and let Dom go And we're still planning for the Reyes robbery. But out of all those days, today scared me the most. Today's the day that I'm gonna tell Brian that Han and I are together.

Mia and I were being our girly selves and decided to wear short flower designed dresses with wedges. My dress is blue with creme colored wedges and Mia's is a baby pink type color with white wedges.

I think I should tell Mia first so I won't be as nervous when I tell Bri.

"Mia, I gotta talk to you about something." I said nervously.

Mia walked over to me and said, "Hey, what's up?"

I take a deep breath and start to say, "Well...I took your advice and I talked to Han. Well it was more like rambling because I was scared, but-"

"Jae! Spit it out already! Did you tell him that you like him?!" Mia asks while grabbing my shoulders to try and get the information out of me.

"Yeah." I say in a hush tone.

I then squealed as I got jumped on by Mia as she said, "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you guys! Wait, does Brian know yet?"

I immediately say, "NO! I gotta tell him, but I'm kind of scared."

"Don't worry, Han and Brian are really good friends, and we're all family. Well all be really happy for you, especially Brian!" Mia assures me and then looks around and says, "Look, now's the time to tell him. He's over there."

"Here goes nothing...but your coming with me!" I tell Mia dragging her over to Brian.

"There's my 2 favorite girls." Bri said. He then gave Mia a small kiss and then smiled at me. His smile starts to fade as he sees the scared look on my face.

"Jaelene O'Connor. What are you hiding from me?" Brian asks.

My eyes immediately shoot over to him as I say aloud, "Damn. I forgot how good you were with finding out what Im feeling without showing it 100%.

"Well I would know since I basically raised you. What's wrong Jae? You know you can tell me anything." Brian says in a fatherly tone. I looked at Mia hesitantly, so she motions for me to tell Brian.

I then clear my throat and say calmly, "Mia gave me some advice yesterday while you and Dom were out getting the car. Well...I used that advice today. And as of today, because I followed my heart and took Mia's advice...Han and I are dating."

Brian just looked an me and then to Mia and started smiling.

"I'm glad that you and Han are together. I figured it would've happened sooner or later..." Brian admits.

I was confused and asked, "You did?" and Brian said, "Yea. The way that you too looked at each other reminded me of the way Mia and I used to look at each other when we first started dating. I'm happy for you Jae! Just remember, I'm not a stranger. I'm your big brother, and you know that you can tell me anything."

I was happy to hear my brother say that, but I had this feeling that he was also hiding something from me, so I said, "I know. And I love you for that! But why do I have this feeling that your not telling me something? What did you do?!" I crossed my arms asked Brian in a stern voice.

Brian's eyes grew wide and he looked at Mia and mumbles, "Shit, she's onto us! Should we tell her now or wait till we tell everyone?" Mia then mumbles back, "Now. We already told Dom, and she deserves to know too!"

"Hey guys! I'm not sure that you noticed, but SHE is still here and can hear you. What do I deserve to know?" I ask confused as Han walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my wait.

Mia then looks at Han and smiles and then whispers something to Brian. When Bri and Mia were done having their whisper conversation, Mia said quietly, "We're gonna tell you and Han something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"We promise." Han and I say in sync.

Brian then grabs Mia's waist to sit her down on his lap while putting his hand over her stomach. Bri then rubbed her stomach while looking at us with raised eyebrows and a big smile.

My mind instantly went to thinking about babies so I just had to ask.

"Brian O'Connor. Are you telling me that you got her pregnant?" I whispered. He replied with a nod and a smile.

"Oh my God! There a baby in there? I'm gonna be an Titi? I'm so happy for you two!" I whisper shouted so the others wouldn't hear me.

Han let go of me as I grabbed Mia and Brian and pulled them both in to a hug and said tearing up, "I'm gonna spoil him or her so much! Congratulations guys." I pulled away and Han started to congratulate them.

Mia saw me crying and said, "I'm sorry for making you cry, but we need to ask a favor from you and Han."

I wiped my tears and replied, "It's ok, they're just happy tears. Whats the favor?"

Brian then says, "We want you and Han to be our baby's godparents."

Han and I both said yes and all four of us group hugged. Then Brian remembered what Dom said to him when he told Dom he was dating Mia.

"You better treat her good. If you break her heart, I'll break your neck. Got it?"

Han nodded and replied, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She's safe with me."

I smiled at that and said, "Well... That's enough excitement for one day."

We all laugh until Brian says, "Yeah. Let's get back to work."

Han, Brian, Mia and I then walk over to our team to find out our next task.


	5. Our family just got a little bigger!

UPDATED!

Jaelene's POV

As we got to where the team was, Han and I announced our relationship. Everyone congratulated us.

"Since your in such a good mood Han, you wouldn't mind testing out your car on the track for the cameras." Dom states.

Han smirks, "I got this." He leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips before getting into his black Subaru.

When he finished I said, "Close but not enough."

"Dom, the window is to small man. The only way we're gonna beat those cameras is with invisible cars." Han says.

I think of Brandon and quickly call him. Since he's staying in Brazil for a little while, he can hook me up with what I need.

"Hey Jae! What's up girl. I know you need something." Brandon states on the phone.

I giggle and then ask, "How do you feel about dropping of some cop cars for me and the team?"

"I'll drop of 4 of them within the next hour." Brandon says and I say, "Thanks Bee! Love ya!"

Brandon chuckles and says, "Yeah, yeah. Bye."

I smirked as I hung up the phone and told the boys that Brandon was delivering the cars. Dom smiled and said to Han, "Don't let her go. She's a keeper!"

Han smiled and said, "Oh trust me, I won't."

When Brandon dropped off the cars, the boys went out for a quick race just like old times.

Mia and I talked about the baby privately while Leo and Santos were trying to barbecue some meat. When the boys came back Mia and I stopped our conversation and waited for the boys so she can break the news to everybody tonight.

Brain was really happy until Ro said something and walked away with Han and left a confused Brian.

Han came up to me and kissed me passionately. I smile into the kiss and then break away as I asked, "Why does my brother look confused?"

"Well, we raced and Brian technically won, but really Dom just pushed the boost early on purpose so Brian can win." Han said with a smirk.

I laughed at Brian as I grab Hans hand and go to the couch to sleep.

The the next morning, Mia went out to a Market and I stayed in the warehouse with the boys. About thirty minutes later, Mia walks in with this buffed up tall guy with a beard.

I immediately ran in front of Brian as I saw him get up angrily and was about to charge at the man.

"Brian, calm down! Stop." I say while putting my hand on Brian's chest, trying to hold him back, but he walked around me, so Mia stopped him by saying, "Hey, wait! Reyes' guys were waiting for me at the market. Vince saved my life!"

I watched as Brian looked at Vince, but they didn't say a word. Dom on the other hand asked, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, sure." Vince states and Dom says back, "Good. Cause your saying grace."

Brian and Vince look at each other once more and Brian calmed down, so he stuck his hand out to Vince. Vince shook Brian's hand as Brian said, "Thanks, Vince." as referring to Vince saving Mia. Vince smiled back and nodded his hand.

About 15 minutes later, Santos started complaining to Leo as he said, "You burned it!"b

"This is how my momma does it. Relax!" Leo says.

"Yea, and your mom is the worst cook in the world!" Santos states.

"Don't be talkin about my momma!" Leo demands.

"Cheers!" Roman says clicking his beer with Tej's. Han took a seat on the chair, next to Mia and Brian, with me on his lap, Mia sitting on Brian's lap, and Roman and Tej sat on the couch.

"So we in Brazil, and it's the good life, and you got a little more than eleven million dollars comin your way. So, what you gonna do with it?" Roman asks Tej.

"Actually, I've been thinking bout opening up a garage back home. A place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off, you know what I'm saying?" Tej explains.

"Really dude? So, your dream is to start a day job? Man that's stupid." Ro complains.

"It's not stupid. I love what I do." Tej says.

"I know what I'm gonna do with my money. Buy my man here some cooking lessons!" Santos explains.

"See! There you go with that negativity man!" Says Leo.

"It's gon take a lot more than money to learn how to cook man." Roman says picking up the burned ribs. "That's horrible, but I did hear that they was looking for a chief for an animal shelter."

We all laughed at Ro's joke. "I just can't wait to travel the world! Maybe see some foreign places, or you never know, I might settle down somewhere with you." I say happily to Han.

"Wherever you go, I go." Han states, so I smiled and kissed him.

Roman joked around and said, "Awe that's so sweet. I might just puke." Han and I just laughed.

Roman walks back over to us with 4 unopened beers in his hands and 1 opened beer Lon his arm that was his.

He gave me and Han a beer and gave the other two to Brian and Mia and said, "We are less than twenty four hours of the biggest celebration of our lives. Time for a refill, this is some serious stuff."

"I'm good, thank you." Mia said giggling. "No man she can't." Brian said smiling.

"What do you mean? What do you mean she can't?" Roman asks confused.

Brian then rubs her stomach looking at Ro smiling like he did with me and Han until Roman realized and yelled happily, "Are you serious right now?!" Ro said as Dom came in the room.

"Is that the reason you let him beat you in the quarter-mile? Ha! That was a baby gift!" Roman tells Dom smiling.

While Roman said that Brian kissed Mia and felt insulted so he said, "Hey! That's messed up."

"No it wasn't!" Mia said laughing.

"No you are not taking that from me!" Brian says pointing and grinning at Roman.

Tej then comes up and says, "Wait, so did he just smack that ass or grab it and hold onto it?" and as he said that, Mia and Brian got embarrassed and started laughing like everyone else. We all congratulated them while Roman kept making jokes like he always does.

"It's your boy! Why would you keep something like that away from me! What happened to pulling out?" Roman asks while chuckling.

"What happened to the pull out method?" Tej agrees

Brian laughed and walked up to Dom and asked, "Baby gift, huh?"

"I have no idea what there talking about." Dom says smiling

"Toast!" Dom says smiling at his family. We all stand and gather around Dom. Han has his arms wrapped around me and Brian does the same with Mia.

"Well they all come and go. We know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now. ¡Salud mi familia!"

"¡Salud!" we all say clinking our drinks together.

"Well our family just got a little bigger!" I say and everyone smiles.

Everyone went back to there separate conversations while me and Han started our own.

"Where do you see us in the next couple of months?" Han asked me

"Well, I see us living in a beautiful house in Tokyo or the Dominican Republic, living in the moment, and then spending the rest of our lives together. What about you?" I ask Han afterwards.

"Um, I see us waking up next to each other everyday. No matter where it is in this world, as long as I'm with you, I'm fine. Maybe a wedding and some kids. Who knows." Han says smiling.

I smile back and hug him with my arms around his waist and ask, "Would you really wanna get married and have kids with me?"

He kisses my head and says, "When the time is right beautiful. Who knows, it might be closer than you think."

We smile and seal the deal with a kiss.

Nobody's POV

After eating and talking till late at night, Jaelene and Mia feel asleep. Everyone else took their conversations to the garage while that left Han and Brian to talk. Han was really thinking about what him and Jae talked about. Especially the marriage part.

"So, I was wondering, when this is all over, and we get the money, if I can have your blessing to marry your sister? Jae and I were talking about our future together and the possibility of getting married and having kids, but I wanted to make sure it was fine with you first." Han explains while playing with his beer bottle.

Brian was surprised that his little sister was growing up so fast and already thinking about kids and marriage.

"You know, it takes a man to ask something like that, and since your already family, I give you my blessing." Brian says smiling. "Just remember what I said though. You break her heart, I'll break your neck."

Han laughed and said, "Yeah, I understand. Thanks man, it means a lot."

The rest of the team went to sleep an hour later. They did have a big day tomorrow taking down Reyes and taking all his money.


	6. Happy endings, for now

Hey guys, my ending to fast five is slightly different. I own nothing except Jaelene. UPDATED!

Jaelene's POV

I got up early in the morning to call Brandon to ask for a garbage truck, a garbage suit for me, and police uniforms for Han and Roman to blend in. We got everything within the hour when Brandon came to say goodbye.

"I just wanted to say good luck guys. I'm gonna head back to Tokyo. It's been a pleasure working with you." Brandon says as we all crowd around him.

"No, thank you. Without you, we wouldn't be nearly this close to taking down the biggest drug cartel in all of Brazil." Brian states.

I smiled at Brandon and said, "Thanks B. Your the best and I'll stop by when all of this is over." as I gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Brandon smiled at me and waved goodbye to everyone and left.

We all got changed into our uniforms and started our final day on the job. I couldn't help but look over at Han and smirk once he looked over at me.

"You, are a girl of many talents and you still seem to amaze me Jae." Han said smiling.

I smirked and said, "Wow, look at you. You look sexy in uniform, officer."

He wraps his arms around me and holds me close while whispering in my ear, "I'd be happy to place you in handcuffs."

I look at him grinning, biting my bottom lip and say, "Promise?"

We both couldn't keep a straight face anymore so we both started laugh.

Roman came in the room and said, "I'm all set."

Han looks toward Santos and says, "Yo, Santos, van good?"

"You know we're always good, bro." Santos replies.

Mia looks up warning us from her laptop, "Hobbs is on the other side of the city. We're not gonna get a better window." Dom then came out and said, "Ok guys, its showtime! First team in position! Let's go!"

"Come on, lets do this." yelled Brian.

Santos, Tej, Leo and I all went in the garbage truck while Han and Roman went in their cop cars.

A little while later, Dom called us all back to the warehouse and said that we lost a family member, Vince. And now Hobbs is on our team to take down Reyes only because Reyes' men killed his team. And I know from experience, if you EVER hurt our team members, you will die!

We all sat for a moment of silence for Vince.

"We need to move, we don't have that much time." Dom said as he walks fast across the room, still hurting for Vince.

Han walk over to Dom as he said, "I got us a flight out. We can leave Rio in the rear view in the next five hours."

"Not to run away. To finish the job." Dom explains.

I looked at Dom and said, "Are you crazy Dom?! We can't do this! One of your family members is dead and you just wanna go back to the job?"

Roman agrees. "It's a suicide mission! That's your man over their on the table! The plan is busted, it's bullshit man! Reyes knows we're coming!"

"He's right. They tripled the detail at the police station. It's gonna be a wall of gunfire." Tej states.

Dom gets upset, but stays calm as he explains, "Reyes doesn't get away with this."

Han and I look at each other. "It's a trap man, you know that."

"Dom. Listen to them. Run before its too late. Leave Rio. You can be free." Elena tries to reason with him.

"Running ain't freedom. You should know that." Dom says looking at Elena.

Dom then looks at all of us and says, "You know, your all free to make your own choices."

He walks up the stairs frustrated until Hobbs says, "I'm in. I'll ride with you Toretto, or at least till we kill that son of a bitch." Dom smiles a little and nods his head towards Hobbs as a 'thanks'. Brian speaks up.

"So, what's the plan Dom? We can't just go sneaking around anymore." Dom looks at Brian and says, "We don't sneak. The only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him."

Han and I look at each other. Han nods his head at me, so I tell Dom, "Han and I are in. This guy is going down Dom! I'll shoot the bastard if I have to! He doesn't get away with hurting family."

By me saying that, everybody joins in and says they're in. Dom smiles and me and mouths 'thank you'. I just smile and nod my head.

Thirty minutes later, we get back in our cars. Hobbs, Elena, Bri, and Dom went to go get Reyes' vault while the boys and I just drove around listening to Mia on the radio to know when Dom and Brian are close by so we can switch out the real vault for Han's fake one. We waited for 10 minutes until Dom got on the radio and says, "Call it out Mia."

"You got a straight shot for two blocks. Go right." Mia says looking at the computer. "Got it!" Bri replies.

As Dom and Brian raced away from the cops with the vault attached to their cars, Mia said, "Well the plan is working. You guys have every corrupt cop in Rio on your tail. You have to move fast."

"What's the best route?" Brian asks. "Ok, your gonna keep going straight another half mile until Voy Fuseo. Then go left."

"That ain't gonna work!" Dom says on the radio.

"Spikes ahead Dom! We got spikes!" Brian says frantically seeing the cops put spike on the floor to try and stop them. "We're going right!" Dom says to Brian. Then another cop car appears on their right and Brian says,"Nah, it's to tight. We're not gonna fit!"

"We have no choice! Now!" Dom says to Brian. The boys go right with the vault crashing into a cop car and the vault crashes through a bank.

"Guys I'm hearing all this chatter. Did you just take out a bank?" Mia says laughing.

"Two inbound!" Dom tells Mia and she immediately gets serious.

"There's an ally coming up on the left." Mia tells them. "Yeah, I got it!" Brian replies.

Two cops were on there tails so Brian and Dom went separate ways so the cops crashed into the vault. As Dom drove again, Brian was now behind the vault, pushing it, taking out two more cops on motorcycles. Dom keeps driving as Brian drives his car backwards next to the vault so he can get back up to the front with Dom.

When Bri catches up, he turns his car around really fast, goes on the radio and says, "Alright, good job Dom. Right hander right here! Right hander."

They turn right as Mia gets back on the radio and says, "Guys there's a big group coming at you from the south, you have to do something now!" They keep driving and turning different directions taking out each cop car one by one.

Brian started chuckling once he sees a cop car crash and realizes how crazy they are. Brian and Dom are taking down cop cars and getting shot at in the process. Little did the cops know, Roman and Han were in there cop cars right behind them and started bumping into the cop cars and making them crash.

"Your all clear on the left." Han says calmly with a smirk on his face.

Roman screams, "Good afternoon officer!" And crashes into a cop car. Then screams, "License and registration please!" and crashed into another car and screams, "Yess! This big boy stuff! We clear on the right!"

"Thanks guys." Dom tells Roman and Han and Han replies, "Anytime."

"I'll see you on the other side!" Roman says as him and Han go there separate ways.

Mia comes back on the radio and says, "You guys just carved out a ten second window! Make it count!"

As Bria and Dom went under the bridge, I was Leo, Tej, and Santos' time to shine. I was driving the garbage truck as the boys replace the real vault with the fake one. The real vault was in the truck now while Dom and Brian were pulling the fake one on the high way.

"Good job boys! Now it's time to take this baby home!" I said as Tej, Leo, and Santos high fives one another as we drove back to the ware house.

Brian and Dom were still getting chased by cops and now Reyes. Bri looks in his rear view mirror and screams, 'NO'. He then gets on the radio and screams to Dom, "There's to many of them! We're not gonna make it!"

Dom looks back and says,"Your right! We aren't. You are!"

Brian looks at Dom like he's crazy. "What are you talking about?" Brian asks confused.

Mia understands what Dom is about to do and she gets back on the radio frantically and scared.

"Just let the vault go. Get out of there!"

"Your gonna be a father now Brian." Dom says. "No, I'm not leaving you! You stick with the plan!" Brian says on the radio and looks at Dom while he's driving.

Dom says calmly, "It was always the plan. Take care of Mia."

Mia, about to cry, get on the radio and says, "Dom! You listen to me now! Ok! You cut loose right now!"

Dom didn't cut loose. He cut Brian loose. Brian kept driving as Dom turned him and the vault around so he was now facing Reyes and the cops. Dom puts his NOS booster on and started driving towards them at full speed nocking the vault into the cops making some cars go over the bridge into to water.

Dom jumps out of his car because the vault was pulling his car to the edge of the bridge. His car flies into Reyes'. As Dom gets up from the ground, Reyes' goon comes out of the car with a gun in his hand, and was about to shoot. Brian came out of nowhere and shot the man 3 times in his chest.

Brian walk next to Dom with his gun still up, as Dom says smirking, "I thought I told you to go on." Brian lowers his gun and puts it behind him, in his pants, and says, "Yeah, I had to make a call."

Hobbs then pulls up with Elena, gets out the car and Reyes gets out of his struggling to breath and whispers 'help me' to Hobbs. Hobbs then takes out his gun and shoots Reyes twice without looking and says, "That's for my team you son of a bitch."

Hobbs and Elena then walk over to Dom and Brian and say, "This is one hell of a mess."

"Yeah, it is." Brian says smirking.

"You know I can't let you two go. I ain't made that way. The way I see it, you've earned yourself 24 hours. Money stays though. If I were you, I'd use the time. Make peace with whatever demons you have left. Cause come tomorrow... I will find you." Hobbs says to Dom and Brian.

Dom and Brian smile and walk to Brian's car.

Brian got in, but Dom go interrupted by Hobbs. "Toretto. I'll see you soon." Hobbs says with a little smile.

As Dom hears this, he smiles and says, "No you won't." And got into Brian's car and drove off to the warehouse.

Hobbs opens the vault and laughs once he sees there's no money in it. He starts laughing and knows that's why Dom said he won't see him again.

Back at the warehouse Tej puts codes into the computer hooked up to Reyes' vault. He then grabbed the handprint that he transferred onto a plastic sheet and held it up to the Palm scanner and said, "Ok baby, now don't be mean."

He hears a click, closes his eyes, sighs and smiles. He looks at everybody, turns the vault handle, and I opens with money pouring out of it. We all start laughing and smiling. Brian kissed Mia and hugged her, and Han and I looked at each other and smiled. He grabbed my hips, pulls me close and say, "Ready to start our lives together?"

I put my arms around his neck and say, "It started the day I met you. We're just continuing our story." We both smile at each other until he picks me up, kisses me, and spines me around while laughing.

After we all got our share, Dom brings Vince's share to his house for Vince's wife, Rosa, and son, Nico. He left a note on the opened bag that said,

"Para Rosa y Nico. Veso Vocês logo. -Tio Dom." ("For Rosa and Nico. See you soon. -Uncle Dom)

A couple days after we got our money, everybody separated. Leo and Santos were hitting up some gambling casino in Monaco, Tej opened his shop in Miami, Roman bought a new car, actually the same one Tej bought, and Han and I are staying with Brian and Mia in D.R. until the baby is born. We decided we didn't care were we went, as long as we're together. However, we did visit Tokyo to pay Brandon a visit and gave him 2 grand for giving us the stuff we needed for our mission.

Han and I sat on the beach in silence watching Brian and a very pregnant Mia walking together enjoying life.

I'm wearing a short white dress and Mia is wearing a half white and yellow one. The boys wore their button up shirts with some shorts.

Han felt the tiny velvet box in his pocket and started to say, "Now that we're done with the mission and basically living in paradise, I have to ask you something that will probably bring us closer and change our lives forever." He says smiling.

I start to get nervous and my heart begins to race. "Oh really? What's that then?" I say stuttering a little.

Han gets up, grabs my hands to pull me up, then gets down on one knee while my heart in beating a mile a minute.

"I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you in Brandon's shop. I knew from that moment that I wanted to make you mine forever and never let anything come between us. I asked your brother for my permission and he said yes." Han then reaches into his pocket and gets the ring box out, opens it to show me and amazing clear blue diamond ring and continues by saying, "So, Jaelene Marie O'Conner, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I held my hand to my mouth trying not to cry, but gave up as the tears rushed to my eyes as I screamed, "YES! Oh my God yes!"

He smiles, stands up while putting the ring on my finger and I jump on him with my legs around his waist and started to kiss him. We heard Mia and Brian come over and Brian said, "You finally did it, congrats man!"

I got off of Han and showed Mia the ring. She congratulated us and we started talking about what might happen next. Then we hear a car pull up and we all said 'oh my God' as we saw that's it was Dom and Elena. Brian and Mia hug Elena and Dom, happy that Dom didn't get caught. Next it was Han and I to hug Elena and Dom and break the new news.

Dom said, "It's about time." while Elena said, "I'm so happy for you too!"

Han and I thanked them. Elena, Mia and I then went down to the beach and had a little chat about Mia's baby and what she was gonna name him or her. Then the conversation went down to my wedding and honeymoon. Oh, boy...

Brians Pov

Han, Dom and I were sitting on the porch of the beach house watching our girls.

Dom then broke the silence as he said, "This is the happiest I've ever seen my sister."

"It's cause we're 'free'." I say smirking and Dom does the same as he nods his head.

I then look over at Han and say, "You know, your the only guy that my sister has actually been happy with." Han smiles and says, "Well, I'm honored. And I will never hurt her, you have my word, Brian."

I smiled and then turn my head over to Dom's car and say, "You, know. I want another shot."

"Yeah?" Dom says as he knows what I'm hinting to, so I just reply, "Yeah. No wagers, nobody else. Just you and me, once and for all."

Dom looks at me and chuckles and then looks at his car as he says, "You sure you can handle the disappointment?"

Han sits there and smirks as he says, "Oh, boy."

"Are you?" I say sarcastically. "Alright, O'Conner. Let's see what you got."


	7. New surprises and family

Fast and furious 6 isn't owned by me, I only own Jaelene and characters I might make up along the way. Hope you liked my version of fast 5 now here's the continuing story. Updated!

Nobody's POV

A month after Han proposed to Jaelene, they sealed their love by calling the team and having a private wedding on their beach house in Spain. They stayed in Tokyo for a month for their honeymoon, and came back with some news. Jae was 2 and a half months pregnant.

The day Han and Jaelene were gonna break the news to Brian and Mia ,before Jae started showing, was the day Mia's water broke. Luckily Elena, Han, and Jae were keeping Mia company while Brian and Dom were out racing again. Elena, Han, and Jae drove her to the hospital as Jae called Brian.

"Hey Jae, what's up? How was your honeymoon?" Brian answered his phone on the first ring.

"No time for that now idiot! You and Dom better get your asses down to the hospital now! Mia's water broke and we're taking her to the hospital. Hurry Brian, or your gonna miss the birth of your first baby." Jaelene said and hung up.

Brian immediately turned his car around and got on the car radio and said, "Dom we gotta go now! We're gonna have to race some other day. Mia's in labor."

Dom was surprised and thought for a minute.

"Ok O'Connor. Let's just race there then." Dom said smiling.

Brian smiles and says, "I was just thinking about that, cause there is no way in hell that I'm missing the birth of my first child."

Dom and Brian raced to the hospital while Mia and the others were already there getting her into a room. Brian beat Dom their by like half a second. Elena came out and told Brian that Mia was inside with Han and Jae.

"Your gonna be a great father, Brian." Dom says smiling.

"What makes you so sure?" A scared Brian asks Dom

Dom smiles and says, "Cause I'll be there to kick your ass if you ain't."

Brian smiles at Dom as Dom and Elena said, "Go! Get in there."

The nurses were guiding Brian to Mia's room when Dom shouted, "Brian! Remember, the second you walk through those doors, everything changes. Our old life is done."

Brian nods his head, turns around and rushes to Mia's room. When he walks in, he sees Han and Jae standing by the door. Brian then hugs Han and his sister as they tell Mia and him, good luck, and walk out. Brian rushes to Mia and kisses her, as she starts delivery.

About an hour of pushing and screaming later, the little Toretto-O'Connor was born. It was a healthy baby boy.

"I'm so proud of you Mia." Brian says sitting on the bed next to Mia, kissing her forehead, and looking down at their son.

"He was sure worth the wait, too. I'm just happy that he's out. Another day of kicking me and I would've pulled my hair out!" Mia laughs as she rubs her finger on their sons little cheek.

Brian then gets off the bed, kisses his son and Mia, and says, "Ima go get everybody. I'll be right back."

Brian left the room and walked down the hallway to get the others. Han, Jae, Elena, and Dom were bugging Brian the whole walk to Mia's room, to them if the baby was a boy or a girl.

As they reached the door, Brian says, "Well, why don't you find out for yourselves!"

They all walked in the room and saw Mia with the little bundle of joy sleeping in her arms. The only problem was, the baby was wearing a white cap.

"Now that you guys are here, I want to take a vote on who thinks its a girl or a boy." Mia said smiling.

"Girl!" Elena said. "Boy!" Dom, Jaelene, and Han say.

Mia and Brian looked at each other and smiled.

"It's a boy!" Mia and Brian said at the same time smiling. "Say hello to little Jack Toretto-O'Connor!" Mia says.

Jaelene's POV

We all congratulated Bri and Mia, and that's when Han whispered to me that it was time to tell them the news.

"Guys me and Han have something to tell you." I say with a smile on my face.

Everybody stops talking and looks at me and Han.

"Well, first, I'm so happy for you Bri and Mia. You've given us one little addition to our growing family." I pause smiling and look at Han to continue.

Han goes behind me and puts his hands on my stomach and rubs my stomach with his thumbs while saying, "How about Jae and I give you another little addition and make this family a little bit bigger?"

Dom started laughing because he knew what we meant, but he was also laughing at Brian's confusion.

"Wait, are you telling me that your pregnant Jae?" Brian asks confused but happy at the same time.

I put my hands over Hans and say, "2 1/2 months to be exact!"

Everyone comes over to us and congratulated Han and I.

Nobody's POV

Two months later, Hobbs payed a visit to Dom and Elena. He had to give Dom news about Letty. After Dom agreed to help Hobbs with some guy named Owen Shaw only if he'd find out more information about Letty.

"I'm gonna need everything. All of the info you got." Dom tells Hobbs while there both leaning on there cars.

Hobbs replies, "You'll get it when the team gets it."

"No team. This is gonna have to be me alone." Dom tries to explain.

"It's not that simple. The crew were after, they hit like thunder, and disappear like smoke. You go in alone... You'll never touch em. I've been chasing this guy over 4 continents and 12 countries and believe me, the last damn place I wanna be right now is at your door step selling Girl Scout cookies. I need your help Dom. I need your team." Hobbs reasons with Dom. Dom just looks at him and thinks it all over until he agrees and sends a one way call to Tej and Roman.

Jaelene's POV

I'm showing now for 4 months pregnant. Han and I were smiling at our nephew/god son bonding with Mia and Brian. We finished our little barbecue and we're now just lounging around.

Bri made a little paper plane for Jack while Mia was showing the 2 month old baby a blue race car that looked like Brian's. Jack went to grab the car with his tiny hands and that made Bri smile and say, "That's my boy!" and Mia smiled at their baby and her Husband. Mia and Brian got Married a few weeks after they had Jack. The said there wouldn't be a honeymoon because they already have everything they want.

"Alright, let's see if this thing flies. You watchin?" Bri asks Jack, gesturing to the paper plane.

We watch the plane fly until it hit the ground as a car pulled up and we realized it was Dom.

"What do you know. It's uncle Dom! Hi uncle Dom! What's up uncle Dom!?" Bri says in a baby voice and picks up Jacks hand and waves it making believe his son is talking as we sat there and laughed.

Brian then asks Jack, "You excited to see him?" and Jack made little gurgling noises.

Dom smiles as he picks up the paper airplane and says, "Hey Jack."

Dom then walked over to his nephew with a black charger in his hand that looks exactly like his car. He then sees the blue skyline and asked while smiling, "You already pushing imports on him?"

Brian looks at his son and then to Dom and says, "Say dads not pushing anything. He chose that car."

"Yeah, we know he's an O'Connor, but I brought you something Jack." Dom says smiling and shows Jack the car. As he reaches for it Dom says, "Yeah, he's also a Toretto!"

"Oh, I don't know!" Bri says as he grabbed the black car for Jack.

"Luckily he has a couple more years to decide. Right?" says a smiling Mia to her 2 month old son.

Dom smiles saying, "I think he's decided Mia!"

Mia laughs and says, "I think it's time for his nap. Come here baby."

Brian gave Mia their baby and Dom said bye to him as Mia walked off with him. Han and I got up and said hi to Dom.

"You look great Jae! Have you lost weight?" Dom joked smiling

I glared at him. "Oh real funny Dominic. If anything I gained weight. It's not cool to joke with a pregnant woman Dom."

Dom smiled and then glared at me and said, "Don't ever call me Dominic again. And I'm sorry, but you do look good."

I smiled and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

Dom told Brian, and Han what was going on. We all sat in chairs talking as I was sitting on Hans lap while he was resting his hand on my stomach. Dom gave Bri the envelope that had pictures of Letty inside.

"You know I use to do this shit all the time as a cop. This is exactly what cops do! He's messing with your head. Letty's dead Dom." Brian says a little upset because he blames himself.

"I need to know for sure." Dom tries to explain.

"Then I'm goin with you!" Brian says to Dom frantically.

"You said you was gonna leave this life behind!" Dom argued.

I look at them both and say, "Brian's right. If we got a problem then we'll deal with it together!"

"Yeah. And I'll feel safer knowing you'll both be out there watching out for each other. Your stronger together. You always were. Now go get Letty! Bring her home." Mia says standing next to Brian. Dom and Brian get up and start to get there things together to leave.

I turn and look at Han and say, "Go with them. There gonna need all the help they can get. I'll stay here with Mia. That way you don't have to worry about me. I'll be safe."

We both get up and hug each other. Han puts his hands on my stomach and says, "Be good for mommy little one."

I laugh as I feel the baby move and I grab Hans face and kiss him goodbye.

I walk up to Brian and Dom, kiss their cheeks and say, "Be safe. Promise me when we see you 3 again, you'll be in 1 piece?!"

Dom smiles and places his hand on my shoulder and says, "I promise."

"And please keep my brother and husband safe. Mia doesn't need Jack to grow up with out his father and I dont need my baby to grow up without his father or uncles." I say worriedly.

The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"We promise!" All three boys say.


	8. This is London Baby!

Hope you like my version of f&amp;f 6. I own nothing but Jaelene and the baby! Here's chapter 8!

Brian's POV

Hobbs told us to meet in London. Tej and Ro so up about 20 minutes after Dom, Han and I.

"Thank God! Finally some equipment I can work with! Way better than that trash in Rio!" Tej says looking at about 6 computers on a desk.

I look at guns and different weapons all laying out on a table and say, "Way better."

Hobbs and his new team mate, Riley, come in to tell us what exactly were up against.

"You sure about these guys?" Asks Riley.

"Nope!" Hobbs says as they both walk towards us.

"Has anyone heard from Leo or Santos?" I ask seeing that they haven't shown up.

Han says, "Last I heard of em, they were shooting up some casinos in Monte Carlo."

"I thought that was out last job Brian." Ro refers to the job we did in Rio. "I mean, who's paying for all this equipment? Tax payers? So now we work for the hulk?"

I start smiling as I see Hobbs and his team mate walking towards us.

Ro starts sniffing the air and says, "Why do I smell baby oil?"

"You keep running your pie-whole your gonna smell an ass kicking." Hobbs tells Roman.

Then Dom starts talking and says, "Alright Hobbs. You got the best team in the world standing in front of you. Give em a reason to stay."

Hobbs nods and tells us everything we need to know.

"Our targets Owen Shaw. Former major in the SAS spec ops soldier. He ran the mobility division in Kabul and Basura."

Tej starts groaning. "Ah, damn. That mobility units the truth. We're talkin about vehicular warfare. Best in the world. Those guys don't mess around."

Roman starts asking for food. He asked Han but Han already finished his chips and showed him the empty bag.

"For years, they've been running jobs in Europe. But it's there most recent job that graduated them to a whole new level. Three targets. Highly specific."

Hobbs was going over the 3 cases when Roman asked Tej for change.

"Seriously? You a millionaire and you still tryna askin for money?" Tej asked "That's how you stay a millionaire!" Ro says going over to the vending machine.

"So, what does this all mean?" I ask Hobbs.

Hobbs replies, "Our best guess is that Shaw and his crew are building a nightshade device."

"Which is?..." I ask confused. "A tech bomb designed to block an entire military communication grid for 24 hours." Riley replies.

"You blind a soldier for a single second in the middle of a fight and he dies. You blind a country for 24 hours, loss of life is unthinkable. This can be worth billions to the right buyer." Hobbs continues.

As soon as Tej hears money he says, "Billions? Why don't we just steal that shit?"

Then roman turns around and asks Tej in a loud voice, "Ay! Which one of these things is a dollar?"

Tej just rolled his eyes as he kept talking and everybody jumped when Hobbs pulled out his gun and shot the vending machine glass so Ro would shut up and said, "It's on the house." So Ro just picked up 3 bags of chips, satisfied.

"I want you to help me catch Shaw. He's only got one piece left that he needs and I intend to stop him before he gets it. Now I know you guys are family, so I'm offering you a chance to make that family whole again." Hobbs finishes by throwing down a picture of Letty.

I still blame myself for getting her into this situation. So if Hobbs wants us to work with him, he's gotta let us go. "You wanna make the family whole again? Get us to Letty, well get you Shaw, and full pardons all around."

Hob says, " I can't promise you that."

"Yes you can." I say. He know if he doesn't give us this then we're not gonna help him.

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it." Dom says standing next to me smirking.

Hobbs gives in and says, "You get me Shaw, and I'll get your pardons."

"You heard him. But this is different. We're not dealing with cops or drug dealers. This is a whole-nother level." I tell the team and then Ro opens his big mouth and says, "We gettin paid, right?"

The next couple of days were crazy. Dom saw Letty and she shot him. Shaw's team looks like remakes of us, but my remake is a girl. I had to go question Braga in LA but I know once I board a plane, I'm gonna be arrested right then and there. I called one of my old cop friends, Stasiak. He's in on my plan so he makes believe he arrests me so he can take me to see Braga. When we get into the station, Stasiak tells me that I'm gonna have to do something to get Bragas attention.

I thought of something I'm don't before to Stasiak and said, "Sorry about this man." I threw his face into the wall and broke his nose again.

One of the officers standing by pulls me off and I start to try and break free so another comes and they take me and put me in a cell. I laid on the bed and ripped up pages from a magazine and made them into paper plane while thinking about Mia and Jack. I heard footsteps coming my way and knew it was Braga.

"Brian O'Connor. That was quite an entrance! You put a lot of these men in here. What, you didn't think one would recognize you? Kept tabs on you, you know. You've been having a lot of fun out there. Good cop gone bad in Rio de Jenerio. It's exciting when you go criminal, isn't it? To bad you didn't start earlier, you could've worked for me!"

I look at the other to men and then back to Braga.

"Like Letty Ortiz?" I asked. "So, tell me something cause I buried her."

Braga smiled. "Yeah? You did? You buried something but I couldn't tell you who or what it was!"

"I know she's running with Owen Shaw." I say calmly

Braga says, "Still playing cop, huh? Trust me, this is way above your pay grade."

I start laughing and say, "Humor me, please."

"Eh, dead man walkin, what's it matter. I ran everything to Shaw. Drug, guns, money, women. He taught me to think global when I was just local. This guy didn't just have the cartels working for him. He had the C.I.A., D.E.A., he had everyone in his pocket. He knew what was gonna happen before they did. In fact, he even knew when some wet-behind-the-ears FBI agent decided to put some informant in my cartel. The minute you but Letty undercover, she was dead bro." Braga says smirking.

I got pissed."But she survived."

"That girl is one tough bitch. Shaw found her in the hospital 2 days later to go finish the job." Braga says.

I was beyond pissed right now. "He didn't kill her! Why?"

Braga started shaking his head and smiling again. "She had no memory. Perfect girl, huh!"

"Your lucky this door is between us!" I say with tears in my eyes from being pissed, but also taking one of my family members. Braga nods his head to one of the guys I arrested in the past and he opens my cell door for my to see that both of Bragas guys had pocket knives in their hands.

"What happened to Letty is on your head." Braga states.

I then fight the two guys and Braga. When I knocked the two guys out I went up to Braga with a knife in my hand and yelled, "Look at me! Look at me!" Braga started laughing and said, "You won't do it."

I didn't care if he died in hear, he deserves to! So I stabbed him in his stomach. Braga started screaming in pain as I asked, "What is Shaw up to?"

Braga tries to explain in pain, "How do you think he know your next move before you make it! He has eyes on you! Think about it!" I go to stab Braga again and he grabs my hand and screams, "No! The only way you get close to Shaw, is if he wants you there."

Nobody's POV

Dom goes to a race down in London. There, he sees Letty again. They go up against each other in a race and Dom wins. They go somewhere private where Dom and Letty can talk. Dom starts trying to bring up her past and she asks what the scars on her body mean since he seems to know everything about her and he tells her everything. Letty feels like she can trust him but tries to let the feeling go when she says she has to go. But before she leaves, Dom gives her his cross necklace and says it's hers. After she leaves, Dom has a run in with Shaw. One of his men had a red dot pointed on him to be ready if he every needed to kill Dom. Luckily, Hobbs was there to back up Dom and put a red dot on Shaw to shoot him in case something happens. Shaw and Dom then went there separate ways.


	9. Stopping Shaw, or so we thought

Sorry for not updating sooner! My story will go past furious 7. I own nothing but Jaelene, the baby, and what every characters I make up along the way! Here's chapter 9. Enjoy! Thanks to those reading! Updated!

Brian's POV

I got out of jail in LA the next day. Stasiak said, "This better have been worth it." as he drove me back to the airport to send me on a plane back to London. I made it back to see that every one was leaving. They all greeted me and I ask where they were headed off to. They all said to go to Spain.

I walk up to Dom and say, "I found out what happened to Letty."

Dom looks at me and says, "Brian, whatever you found out is for you. What we're about to do, is for her."

30 minutes later we waited for Hobbs' signal. Tej then says, "Hobbs just called. He said they caught one of Shaws men at the base. It's time!"

I thought about what Braga said. "Something's not right. He wanted us to find that guy. Think about it. Interpol, you were face to face with em."

Dom then asks, "Brian, what are you saying?"

"Braga said the only way you get near Shaw, is if he wants you to." I explain.

"Tej, where's that component?" Dom asks.

Tej replies. "They're moving it to a secure location."

That's when me and Dom looked at each other and knew exactly where Shaw was going.

"Shaw ain't hittin that base." Dom states "He's hitting the convoy." I say smirking.

Tej and Han were on a walk way above the high way watching Shaw.

"Fellas, you better hurry up, they just took the convoy!" Tej says on the radio to Dom and Brian. "And Dom, Letty's with em."

Dom gets on the radio and says, "We stick to the plan!"

Then out of no where, a tank comes out of the convoy and Tej says panicking, "Uh, guys, we need another plan! They got a tank."

Then Roman starts buggin out and gets on the radio and says, "Did you just say 'a tank'?!" After racing on the high way to get Shaw, Rome gets back on the radio and says, "Uh, so does anybody have a plan B?"

"Plan B? Plan B?! We need a plan C, D, E. We need more alphabets!" Tej screams.

I then get on the radio and say, "Hey! We do what we do best!"

Dom, Roman and I try to catch up to the tank. We switched into the highway lane they were in, but the tank went to a different one. Roman caught up to the tank, got in front of it and Shaw's men shot at him.

Luckily, Ro stomped on his breaks and the shot missed, but Roman was still in front of the tank. His car stopped working.

I saw everything and yelled on the radio, "Roman you hang in there! Hang in there man!"

"Somebody better do something! I got a tank on my ass!" Roman screamed on the radio.

Dom gets on the radio and says, "There's gonna be a bridge up ahead!"

As Shaw looks at his satellite camera image he says, "Oh look, a bridge."

Shaw then blows it up and all the parts from the bridge fell blocking my path. I look to see the Dom made it past the bridge before the rubble fell on him, but then I look over to my left to see that Romans car was getting swallowed up my the tank, so Ro gets out from the side of his car and ties what looks like a cable on the tanks nossal.

As I got closer to the rubble I said, "Screw it!" and sped through to rubble that made a small ramp to the other lane. My car was now in front of the tank.

Another car was headed my way so I stomped on the break and Ro jumped onto the top of my car as the tank crushed his. Roman found a way to get inside the passenger side of my car. Once he got in he smiled and screamed, "Yeah!" and hit my arm while we smiled. Romans car was now flat and being dragged behind the tank.

"Hey Brian, that mustang would make a nice anchor." Dom told me

I said, "Yeah, I'm on it!"

I then catch up to the mustang that's attached to the tank and try to knock it off the bridge. I missed the first time, but I got it the second.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Letty get out of the tank and Roman said, "What's she doin?" and as Dom sees her he speeds up.

The 'anchor' for the tank, bounced back and hit somewhere underneath the bridge that made Letty fly off the tank and then made the tank flip. Dom yelled her name as he stood on the outside of his car and steered into the bridge railing so he can catch Letty. I stop my car next to Dom's, and Ro and I get out. Dom caught Letty and landed on a car. 'They were both ok' I thought.

Hobbs was flying over them in a chopper and said, "Jesus Christ." seeing all of the damage Shaw and the Toretto team caused.

We all went back to the army base and arrested Shaw. Dom told an officer that was trying to harass Letty that she's one of us. I stop Letty as she goes to Dom and say, "Hey, I-I don't know how to say this but, um, everything that's happened to you is because of me. I'm the one that put you undercover..."

"Stop..." whispered Letty, interrupting me. "I may not remember anything, but I know one thing about myself. Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to." Letty says grinning and walks away to talk to Dom. "Can I ask you something?" Letty asks Dom.

She walked over to face him and said, "How did you know there was gonna be a car there to break our fall?"

Dom looks down and says, "I didn't. Some things you just have to take on faith."

Dom and Letty's conversation gets interrupted by Hobbs when he yells, "Toretto! You need to hear this." pulling Shaw next to him.

Everybody then surrounds Shaw as he says, "You guys really think you've won! This code you live by,is the very reason why you weren't in the game. I told you exactly what I was gonna do if you didn't walk away Toretto..."

**_Mia walks out of the house, with Jaelene and Elena, holding Jack on her hip. Elena sees a black SUV driving towards them and pulls out her gun. Elena yells at Mia and Jaelene. "Go!"_**

"But you didn't listen. I told you I could reach out and break you. Whenever I want..."

**_The girls run to the back of the house. Elena jumps down the wall, and Jae stands next to Mia as Mia hands Elena, her son._**

"...And I have..."

_**Elena hold Jack and looks at Jaelene and Mia and says, "Come on!" but while Elena is talking to them Jaelene looks behind her and Mia, and sees a girl with a gun in her hand coming after them. Jaelene pokes Mia and points to the girl. Mia and Jaelene look at Elena and Jack and shake there heads while they both scream, "Go!", to Elena and when they disappear from Elena's sight, she screams, "No!"**_

"... Maybe you should call Mia..."

**_Mia and Jaelene run back into the house, and scream when one of Shaws men stops them and grabs them while the girl catches up and points the gun at the both of them._**

I call Mia. When the call gets pick up I say, "Mia?"

I heard,**_ "Brian! Bri help!"_**

But why did I hear two voices? Then I realized, it's my baby sisters voice and Mia's.

I throw down my phone, run up to Shaw and start beating the crap out of him as fast as I could before I got pulled off of him by army base soldiers. Tej held me back as I said, "You bastard! You have my sister too!"

Then Dom held Han back as Han was about to go beat the crap out of Shaw too.

Shaw just spit out some blood, smiled and said, "So, here's how it's gonna go down. You're gonna cut me loose from these cuffs. Your gonna had me the chip. And I'm gonna walk out of here and not be followed."

"You must be joking." A commander said.

Shaw then looks at Dom and says, "Look at his face! Ask him if I'm joking!"

The commander then said, "Two hostages does not outweigh the threat to millions. I'm sorry but this changes nothing!"

Hobbs then pulls out his gun and points it to the commanders head and then every soldier takes out a gun.

"This changes everything. You tell your men to stand down." Hobbs states calmly.

The commander then looks at his soldiers and says, "Stand down." and the soldiers put down their guns.

"Toretto, I need you to know the moment we let him walk out that door with that chip, words like 'amnesty' and 'pardon', walk out with him." Hobbs explains to Dom.

Dom looks at Hobbs and then turns his head slowly to Shaw and says, "Those words went out the day we were born."

Hobbs then turns his head to Riley so she can get the keys an free Shaw and his men.

Once free'd, Shaw walks about 5 feet, turns and says, "Coming babe?"

Everyone thought he was talking to Letty until Riley said, "Of course." in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She says smiling at Hobbs and walks towards Shaw.

Everybody was confused, but before Shaw walked out with Riley and his guys he says, "Like I said. You were never in the game. I'll see you on the horizon and I'll make a call when the girls are dead." and with that he puts his arm around Riley, and leaves.

Dom stares after them in hatred.


	10. It's all over now

I own nothing except Jaelene and the baby, and anybody else I make up...Spoiler, nobody dies except the bad guys! I changed the ending up a bit. Hope you like it!

Nobody's POV

Shaw raced out of the base with Riley and his guys.

"So what about O'Connor and Toretto's sisters?" Riley asks calmly.

Shaw says, "There's no need for them anymore." then call the guy who's holding Jaelene and Mia hostage. But before the call could go through, his phone beeped and said 'call failed!'

Tej starts typing away on the computer and says, "I just jammed every signal up and down the spectrum."

The crew starts getting there weapons and guns ready to go take down Shaw.

"Let's move!" Dom replies, grabbing a shot gun. Letty then says, "I'm coming with you."

As Shaw and his guys make it down the bases run way, Shaw looks in the rear view mirror and sees Dom and the others and he starts to chuckle.

"Where the hell this dude thinks he's goin? We're on an army base. He's trapped!" Roman says from the back of Hobbs' jeep.

Then a huge plane flies over their heads and Tej yells at Roman. "Wow! Wow! You just had to open up your big mouth! Now we got a big ass plane to deal with!"

Roman looks at the plane and says, "That ain't a plane! That's a planet!"

The plane touches down and opens the cargo door for Shaw to pull his car into.

"They're as good as dead if Shaw gets away on that plane." Letty explains to Brian and Dom in the car.

Dom looks at Brian and then to Letty and says, "Then we don't let em get away."

Shaw's men drive up next to him and Shaw gives them a signal to go take down the Toretto crew and tells Riley, "Let's end this thing!" and pulls into the moving plane and parks his car.

Back in Dom's car he tells Brian, "Ride or Die." aneed Brian replies, "Ride or die." Dom then speeds up to the plane.

Han drives his car into one of Shaw's men and make the guys car spin. Hobbs then drives his jeep into the back of Shaw's other guys car.

In the plane, Shaw and Riley get out of the car. Shaw sees his two team members walking towards him holding Mia and Jaelene while Riley comes out her side, walks around the car taking her gun out and cocks is back.

As she's walking towards Jaelene and Mia, Dom's car pulls up really fast and scares Shaw's team mates. They accidentally let the girls go and Mia and Jaelene run to the back behind some crates.

Dom immediately takes out his shot gun and starts shooting at Shaw, but Shaw was quick enough to hide behind a crate. As the girls were running, the girl team mate of Shaw ran after the girls. Brian the got out of the car to help Dom and to go find his wife and sister.

Shaw tried to run and hide, but Dom just kept shooting. Brian was about to shoot Shaw until the guy who kidnapped Mia and Jae came up next to him, smacked the gun out of his hand, grabbed him by his neck and slammed him on top of Dom's car.

Letty then got out the car with her pistol and tried to find a hiding Riley, but once she took a few steps Riley jumped out of no where and they started fighting. As Shaw was running, he found Mia and Jaelene and started to chase them.

Shaw looked back at his blonde haired team mate that was chasing the girls and said, "Tell them to take off."

Outside the plane Han drove into the same guy he did the first time, but in steady of the guys car spinning again, it started flipping and exploded right before his eyes. Han smirked and caught up to Hobbs' jeep. Hobbs yelled over to Han, "Han, get up here! I need you to grab the wheel, and Tej, I need you to use your cable wire invention to hook up to the planes wing to weigh them down more." Han nods his head.

Han sped up so that he was in front of Hobbs' jeep. Still steering the car with one hand, Han gets on top of his car and jumps onto the jeep. Tej and Roman pull him in so he can take the wheel. Hobbs the jumps onto the wheel part of the plane while Tej shot the cable wire into the planes wing and tied the other side of it to the jeep.

Inside the plane Jaelene and Mia are still trying to run from Shaw. The girls were now running to the front of the plane. Brian looked to the side, and saw them running so he finally punched the guy in the face. The guy punched the car, saw Dom and went after him instead. Brian jumped from Dom's car, to Shaw's and super punches Shaw in the face.

Shaw's guy pushes Dom into the wooden crates. The boys were fighting eachother, while Mia and Jaelene watched helplessly. Shaw picked up a metal bar and was about to hit Brian with it. Jaelene and Mia started to scream, "NO!"

Dom then head-buds Shaw's team mate into Shaw. Before they could crush Brian, the girls pulled him out of the way as Dom yelled, "GO!"

Outside, Shaw's other two team mates were bumping their jeep into Hobbs'. Roman then made himself useful and started to punch the guy in the face.

Inside the plane, Brian told the girls to get in the car.

Roman than jumps onto the other jeep, grabs his gun and shoots the guy who was trying to punch him in the face. The he jumps into the seat next to the other guy and Ro gets punched in the face again, but drops his gun outside of the car.

Brian pulls the car out of the plane, while the girl who was trying to kill Mia and Jae, followed out with her go-cart.

Brain backed the car up at full speed and flies over the go-cart. The car lands on its wheels, and while the girl was distracted, she crashed into a lane divider which made her go-cart flip and she died on impact. Brian races back to the plane. Once he gets underneath the wing, he grabs Tej's cable wire invention, and shoots the wing.

As Letty and Riley were throwing punches back and forth, Shaw and his team mate got up and tried to beat up Dom. That is, until Hobbs stepped in to help Dom. Everybody was beating each other up at this point. Roman, started to punch the guy in the face until Tej yelled, "Ro, get you ass back over hear!"

Roman kicks the guy in his face and jumps back onto Hobbs' jeep. Han then swerves into Shaw's guy and makes him crash his car.

Tej yelled, "Whoooohh!" and Roman yelled, "Yeah bitch!" all while Han was smiling. There fun time was over once Roman realized the plane started to try and lift off.

"Uh, guys! I think you should buckle up right now!" Tej and Han felt the back of the car being pulled up by the plane while Tej screamed, "Oh, Shit!"

"Bri why do I feel like we're being lifted up?" Jae asked frantically.

Brian then looks to see the plane picking up speed and he yells, "That's because the plane is trying to take off! I'm gonna speed up and see if I can pull the plane down!Buckle yourselves in!" He yells to Mia and Jae.

Inside, Hobbs broke Shaw's team mates' neck while Dom was still fighting with Shaw. Riley was choking out Letty until Letty found the latch to the emergency door and Riley almost fell out of the plane. Riley held on and kicked Letty down.

Hobbs than yelled, "Here!" aneed tossed Letty an arrow gun. Before Letty did anything to Riley she yelled, "Wrong team, bitch!" and then shot Riley and made her fall out of the plane.

As Brian drove to the opposite side of the plane from where he originally was, he got a little ahead of the plane, and felt the car trying to pull the plane down.

Everything inside the plane started to move to one side of the plane. Hobbs looks out the emergency door to see what's happening and he sees Brian trying to pull the plane down.

As Hobbs' jeep touches the ground again, Roman looks up and sees Hobbs.

"Han, keep it steady! There gonna jump out!" Roman tells Han.

Hobbs looks back at Dom and Letty and shouts, "We gotta move! It's goin down!"

"GO!" Dom yells at Hobbs. Hobbs jumps down into the jeep and moves out of the way so Dom and Letty can jump down.

Dom looks at Letty and yells, "Go! Now!"

Letty moves over to the door. When Hobbs sees her he say, "Let's go! Move! Move! Move!" So Letty jumps down.

When she's in the jeep she looks up at Dom and yells, "Come on!" Dom sees Shaw get up again trying to escape, so he goes back in the plane to deal with Shaw as Letty yells his name.

Shaw gets into his car and tries to pull out of the plane until Dom opens the passenger door and slams Shaw's head into the steering wheel. Dom tries to grab the nightshade device but Shaw punches Dom in the face. As the plane pulls up some more, the cars in the plane start to roll out.

The pilots then try to close the cargo door to take off and as Dom sees the door going up, he grabs the device that's in a briefcase and jumps out of the rolling car with Shaw still inside. As the car hits the door, Shaw goes flying out of the plane screaming 'No!'

Brian speeds up even more and brings one side of the plane down. When it touches the ground, the wing starts to catch on fire. With that, they pull the whole plane down. As the plane bursts into flames, Letty and Hobbs look back because Dom never made it out.

Then the saw a car crash through the front of the plane. Letty smiled in relief until the car started to flip. Brian looked back and knew that was Dom. When the plane stopped moving, everybody stopped their cars and got out. They all tried looked through the thick smoke and flames for Dom.

Mia and Letty were about to cry until they saw Dom walking around the flames to them with the nightshade device in his hand. Letty ran up to him smiling and hugged him. Everyone sighed in relief and Mia hugged Brian with tears in her eyes.

Han smiled at Dom and Letty and then looked over to where Mia and Brian were to go find Jae. When his eyes landed on her, he yelled, "Jae!"

She looked over at him, started to cry, and ran over to him. Han caught her in his arms, being careful not to hurt the baby, and said, "Babe, are you ok? Is the baby ok?" So many questions flooded through his mind and then they all faded away when she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I'm fine! We're fine! I just thought I'd never see you guys again!" Jaelene said crying.

Han just hugged her and said, "Its all over now baby. Your safe now. Your both safe now."

Dom and Letty walk over to Hobbs hand in hand.

"So this is worth billions huh?" Dom asks Hobbs gesturing to the briefcase. "Yes, it is." Hobbs replies.

"Name your price Dom." Hobbs smirks and tells Dom. "1327" Dom says referring to his house in LA.


	11. Home, sweet home and baby surprise

Only own Jaelene, baby, characters I make up and the parts of the story I made up. There's a little surprise at the end. This part of the story is not in f&amp;f 6. I made it up. Enjoy!

Jaelene's POV

On our way home, Tej, and Roman kept asking me questions. We were riding with Brian and Mia, who were in the front seat, following Dom back home. Tej, Ro were sitting in the back seat with Han while I was sitting sideways on Hans lap while he held me close and rubbed his hand over my stomach.

"How come you didn't tell us you had a bun in the oven girl? I'm like yo second big brother! You supposed to tell me these things!" Roman says calmly.

Tej agrees and jokes by saying, "Ro's right, except he's the stupid brother you can't trust and I'm the smart one you can always come to. And now, did he just slap that ass, or did he just grab it and hold onto it."

I rest my head on Hans shoulder smiling and say tiredly, "A little bit of both actually!"

And with that, Roman and Tej shared a look and started screaming and saying how Han was 'Gettin it'. Han looked down at me smiling and saw that I was fighting to stay awake.

Han then tells the boys, "Alright, that's enough. Now keep it down so Jae and the baby can get some rest." And with that Ro and Tej tried to stay as quiet as possible

"Hey beautiful, why don't you just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Han whispers to me.

I look at him tiredly, kissed him and said, "Ok. Thank you for quieting them down for me."

"Anytime, babe. Now get some rest." Han tells me, and I instantly fall asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later in Brains arms as he walks into a house trying to be quiet as possible not to wake me.

"What happend? Where are we?" I ask panicking I little that Han was nowhere to be seen.

Bri looks at me and says, "Oh, your awake. We're at Dom and Mia's house in LA. Hobbs cleared our names and Han is out with Roman and Tej buying some groceries and take out. He told me to tell you that he'll be right back, he loves you, and to give you this..." Brian tells me and than kisses my forehead.

I smile and say, "Ok, that's good to hear. You can put me down now and thank god cause I'm starving! Where's everybody else?"

Bri places me on the couch and says, "Mia is upstairs with Elena putting Jack to bed, and Dom and Letty are talking outside. I'm really proud of you Jae! Thank you for being there for me."

I smile and kissed his cheek and said, "Its what families do! I'll always be their for you Bri!"

Mia and Elena come down the stairs as Dom, Letty, Tej, Roman, and Han come inside with the groceries and the take out. I walk over to Han, kiss him, and wrap my hands around his waist.

"Hey, beautiful. How do you feel?" Han asks me smirking. "Refreshed, and I feel better that were all together again."

I say smiling and looking at everyone in the room.

In the dinning room, we all sat down to eat. Everybody just dug in.

Dom wasn't worried about a prayer today, but I just couldn't help but make a toast. I stood up and clinked a metal fork to the side of my glass of water and everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

"Well, we finished yet another job. We got Letty back, and Letty, I'm looking forward to getting to know you. But not only that. What's most important is that we're family, and family sticks together. And I am glad that I'm part of this family. Because if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't know what family is..."

Everyone smiles. Bri had a sad look on his face because he knew I was talking about our screwed up father that was never there for us and a mother that was struggling to raise her two kids.

"...And I thank Dom for keeping his promise. You brought all of us back in one piece. But, I have something to tell all of you that nobody knows this but me." I take a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Well, the other day, before all of this happend, I had a doctors appointment. Mia asked me why I was this big for only being 4 months pregnant, and reason why is because..." I smile and look at everyone, taking my time with the answer until Roman yelled out, "Spit it out!"

I laugh, grab Hans hand for him to stand up behind me, look into his eyes and say,"Well, besides Jack, instead of one more addition to our family, how's two sound?"

Han stood there speechless while everyone started yelling, "Twins!"

I laughed at finally said, "So, this is a toast to making it out alive and always finishing the job, and to family. Salute!"

Everyone yells 'Salute' and takes a sip of there drink and congratulates me and Han. We all sit down to finish eating and everyone went into there own conversations.

Han looked at me and said, "So, there's two in there?"

I smile and say, "Yeah!"

When I least expected it, Han kissed me and spun me around.

That night, Elena went back to working for Hobbs. Before she left, Mia and I went up to talk to her.

"Thank you so much for watching over me and Jaelene and taking care of Jack when we weren't there." Mia says gratefully.

Elena smiles and says, "Anytime. I'm just happy that your both ok!"

We hug, she says good bye to everyone else, and then leaves.

While Roman and Tej were playing video games, Dom and Letty were in the garage, Mia and Brian were cleaning off the table and washing the dishes, and Han and I were playing with Jack and his two toy cars he got from Dom and Brian. I then started to think about my kids.

"So, Mia made a doctors appointment here for me next week to check on the babies. Do you think we should find out the genders of the babies too?" I ask Han

He looks at me with a smile and says, "It's up to you baby, but it would be good to know so we don't get the wrong things for them."

I laugh and say, "No, your right. And plus, I wanna know so we can start picking out baby names!"


	12. Very happy ending, but not for everyone

As you can tell from the chapter title, this is the last chapter for my version of f&amp;f 6. I might continue to furious 7. Enjoy!

I own nothing but the babies, Jaelene, and a possible story change. Thanks for reading!

Jaelene's POV

Today, me and Han were going to our doctors appointment to find out the gender of the babies. For the past couple of days, everyone except Han has been acting strange. I feel like they're hiding something from us.

Anyway it was 9:45am and Han and I were in the waiting room to see the doctor. Once we got there Brian called.

"Hey what time do you think you guys would be back by?" Brian said nervously. I was confused and said, "In about an hour and a half, why?"

He then immediately said, "No reason. And do you think you can call me the moment you find out the babies genders?" He asked really fast. I was beyond confused now so I just said, "Yeah... I gotta go, see you later."

As soon as I hung up, the doctor came out and called my name.

Brian's POV

I just got off the phone with Jaelene. I was trying not to act weird around her but I think she figured out that I was nervous. Mia and I had a plan to throw a baby shower today for Jae and Han. We told the rest of the team that same night we got back.

_*Flashback*_

_**While Mia and I were washing dishes I said in a hushed voice,"What do you think about throwing a baby shower for Han and Jae?" Mia looked up and smiled. **_

_**"I think that would be sweet that were doing that for your sister, but since family means a lot to us, we should all plan it. We should do it when she goes to that doctors appointment I set up for her!" Mia says excitedly. I just nod my head.**_

_**When Han and Jaelene went up to the guest room to get some sleep, Mia and I gathered up everyone else and told them the plan. When they all agreed, I immediately said,"And try not to ask weird around her, cause she's really good at finding out what people are feeling just by looking at them. And Roman please do not, I repeat, Do Not open your big ass mouth." Ro then glared at me but didn't say anything. Well that's a first. We all agreed to have a barbecue that day to since it would be a special day.**_

_*End of flashback*_

Tej and Roman went out to get baby gifts. I told them to get the baby gifts in a neutral color or a brown since we didn't know the genders yet. They came back with things like a big crib, 2 highchairs, a big rocking chair for Jaelene and a twin stroller. They also bought 2 bibs that says 'I love mommy' and 'I love daddy'.

We were now just waiting for Jaelene's call to tell us the genders, so Mia can run out and get baby clothes for the twins, the streamers, the balloons, and a gender sign. My phone started to ring and when I picked it up it was Jaelene.

"Hey, did you find out what they are?" I asked looking at Mia giving her a hint that it's almost her time to get the rest of the stuff.

"Yeah" she says happily, "Congrats uncle Brian! I'm giving you a Niece and a Newphew!"

I start to smile and say, still looking at Mia, "Wow, a boy and a girl! That's great Jae."

Mia then runs out quickly to get the things she needs to get. Luckily the store was right around the corner, so she shouldn't be long.

Jaelene then says, "Thanks big bro, well be home in around 20 minutes."

Mia came back 10 minutes later with pink and blue balloons, streamers, baby clothes, and a 'it's a boy' and 'it's a girl' sign. We but everything up outside while Dom and Roman was cooking. When we were done setting everything up we had 5 minutes to spare.

Jaelene's POV

We were driving back home after finding out that were having a boy and a girl! We were right around the corner when I asked Han, "What do you think of little Leilani and Gabriel for our baby's names?"

Han thought about it and then smiled and said, "It's perfect."

We arrive back at the Toretto house and no one is to be seen. I then hear music from the back and smell food being cooked.

"I think everyone's in the back." I told Han.

As were walking closer to the backyard the music gets louder and the smell of food gets stronger. When we turn the corner everyone yells, "Suprise!"

I was overwhelmed by seeing that they through us a surprise baby shower for little Leilani and Gabriel. I go hug everyone and thank them. Han and I opened gifts and thanked everyone again.

Nobody's POV

Everyone was having there own conversations in the back yard waiting for Tej to finish making the food.

"Please don't burn it thins time!" Roman begged to Tej.

"I'm never gonna burn it!" Tej assures Roman.

As Brian was holding Jack walking by Tej and the food with Mia, he starts talking to Jack.

"The air quality is lousy, the traffics bad, but, uh, I think you'll learn to like this place." Brian explains to Jack while walking towards the garage with Mia.

"Yeah, and hear you've got your own garage so you can build a car with daddy!" Mia explains to Jack in a baby voice and starts to tickle his toes. As Brian asks his son, "You wanna build a car?"

Dom walks up and says, "Your first car better be a charger, Jack!"

"Y-You mean a Skyline!" Brian say while Mia and Letty laugh and the boys fighting over cars again.

Dom smirks and says, "Like I said, he's a Toretto."

Brian smiles and shakes his head and says, "Your confusing the kid."

"Mia, your gonna let him get away with this?" Dom says smiling, pulling Letty with him walking to Mia, Brian and Jack.

Han and Jae were sitting on the stairs.

"So, your really gonna stay here, huh!" Roman asks Han and Jaelene.

"Yeah, or just until the babies are born. Then we can think about moving around or staying in one place." Jae explains holding Hans hand.

Tej and Roman smile at us and say, "Well you know we always got your back. When ever you need us, just call!"

Jae smiles and says, "I'll take you up on that offer." Han and Tej then raise their beers to seal the deal and take a sip.

Hobbs then shows up with Elena and walks towards the back of the Toretto house and when Roman spots them he says laughing, "Hey Mia, you better hide yo baby oil!" and then put his hand up and says, "I'm just playing." to Hobbs.

As Tej takes a sip of his beer, Hobbs says, "You better hide your big-ass forehead!" and Tej starts laughing and spits out his beer.

Roman then feels offended and says, "I was just jokin, but whatever. Defiantly not that funny."

When Hobbs and Elena reach Dom and the others he says, "It's official! Your all free." Roman and Tej fist pump while Jae kisses Han excitedly.

"It wasn't half bad having you work for me." Hobbs explains to Dom.

Dom scoffs and says, "Now we all you you were working for me, Hobbs!" Hobbs then smiles and Brian smiles and says to Hobbs, "Agree to disagree, but thank you."

When Brian and Mia walk away with Jack, Hobbs says, "Good luck."

As Letty then walks towards Elena, Tej says, "That's gotta be awkward."

"But sexy as hell!" Roman and Tej say at the same time smiling.

Letty then tells Elena, "I wanted to thank you for everything you've don't for him. For us." They both look at Dom.

"Your an amazing woman!" Letty compliments Elena.

"Well, he's an amazing guy!" Elena says about Dom.

As Letty looks at Dom again she says, "He is."

"Try to keep him out of trouble, uh." Elena tell Letty. Letty just laughs and says, "Elena, you know that not gonna happen!" And then takes a sip of her beer while Elena replies, "I know."

Dom and Hobbs are facing eachother, but don't look at eachother. They both stare straight ahead. Dom take a step forward and tells Hobbs, "Not bad for a cop."

Hobbs then take a step big forward to where their shoulders almost touch and he says, "I never thought I'd trust a criminal. Till next time."

Dom replies, "Till next time."

Hobbs walks away and nods his head to Elena for her to follow.

When Elena's about to walk to the car with Hobbs, Dom stops her. "Elena, you now you don't have to go." He says walking towards her.

"No, this-this is your family. It's who you are!" Elena then points at her cop badge and continues.

"This is my family, this is who I am." She says looking at Dom, smiles, kisses his cheek, and leaves with Hobbs.

When the food was ready Tej yelled, "Alright everybody, let's eat!"

As Dom walk to the back, everyone goes to sit at the dinner table outside.

"Need some help with that?" Letty asks Roman referring to carrying the food.

"It's all done. It's here. Come on man, let get with it!" Roman assures Letty.

Being the amazing husbands they are, Brian and Han pushed there wives chairs in for them, sat down next to them and kissed their cheeks.

Since Roman couldn't wait to eat, he ain't a chip and Brian caught him and pointed to him saying, "First bite, he says grace! house rules man, house rules." We all laugh and wait for everyone else to sit down.

Smiling, Dom asks Letty, "Does any of this feel familiar to you?" She takes another sip of her beer and looks down.

"No." As she says that Dom's smile starts to fade. "But it feels like home." She says looking at Dom and his smile reappears and he says, "That's good enough for me."

Dom then sits down at the table and pulls Letty to sit in his lap.

"Alright y'all. Let's do this!" Roman says wanting to say grace so he can eat.

Dom smiles and says, "Ok Roman. Bless our table!"

They all grab hands while Han puts his hand on Jae's stomach and she puts hers on top of his.

Roman then starts blessing the table and everyone surrounding it.

_"Father, Thank you, for the gathering of friends. Father, We give thanks for all the choices we've made because that's what makes us, who we are! Let us forever cherish the loved ones we've lost along the way! Thank you for the 3 little angles! The newest additions to our family. Thank you for bringing Letty home! And most of all, thank you for fast cars!"_

**_Tokyo- 1 1/2 years later_**

_Brandon got into some trouble with D.K.. _

_D.K. was chasing Brandon and Sean through the streets of Tokyo._

_Brandon and Sean almost got away. That was until someone in a gray car comes out of no where and crashes into Brandon's. Sean stops his car and gets out. The guy that crashed into Brandon gets out of his car, takes out the cross necklace that Dom gave Letty, and Owen Shaw took away from her._

_The guy then throws it next to Brandon wrecked car and calls someone._

_"Dominic Toretto, you don't know me." The guy says walking away from the car as Sean tries to save Brandon, but then jumps back as the car explodes. _

_The guy who crashed into Brandon then says, "But your about to!" and then hangs up the phone and just keeps walking away. _


	13. And then, that happens

Thank you to those who've read my story! This is a little part I added between fast and furious 6 and furious 7. My story continues on to furious 7. This movie was just amazing and brought me to tears especially the ending! Paul will always be remembered in our hearts!:( hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Jaelene's POV

It's been at least 4-5 months since we've last seen Hobbs and Elena. I'm due almost any day now and my stomach looks like one of those giant exercise ball thingies. Tej and Roman went back home to Miami, while Han and I stayed with Mia, Brian, Jack, Dom, and Letty.

Han and I were sitting on the floor with Jack, Mia and Brian playing with a remote controlled race set that Brian bought Jack.

"Ok Jack, do you wanna help daddy race his car against uncle Han?" Mia asked her 10 month old son.

Jack just nodded his head and smiled. Bri picks Jack up, kissed the side of his head, and set him in his lap as he said, "That's my boy!" and grabbed Jack's blue Nissan Skyline car and placed it on the race track.

Han grabbed Jack's other Nissan Skyline, that was a reddish color that Brian bought him a month ago, and placed it on the race track next to the blue one.

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" I say jokingly. Jack smiled and made a 'vroom, vroom!' noise.

Mia and I looked at each other and laughed while she said, "On your mark...Get set!...Go!"

As the two cars took off, Han in the lead, Jack started to get upset that he was loosing to his uncle.

I then encouraged my nephew and said, "Come on Jack! You can do it buddy!"

Jack looked up at the same time Brian did, and smiled. There car picked up the speed and slightly past Hans car.

Brian then said to his son, "Look buddy, this last turn and your finished. So let's show mommy and aunt Jaelene what we can do!"

Jack then puts his hand on top of Bri's and helps his father control the race car and make it go faster. Mia and I watch closely as both cars crossed the finish line with Jack and Brian's coming in first place and Han in a close second.

"I did it!" Jack said happily slurring his words a little. Mind you, he only started to talk about 1 1/2 months ago, but he's learning quickly! Jack hugs his father as Mia and Brian say, "Good job buddy!"

I smile at the "O'Connor" family moment and get up to head to the kitchen to get something to drink. Han comes up behind me and says, "That kids got talent! I was working the crap out of the remote control and he still beats me! He's gonna be a great racer one day."

"Yeah, one day. We don't need him getting into that stuff right away. We don't want him getting hurt." I say honestly.

Just as I'm walking to the fridge to fill up a glass of water, the strangest thing happens. The babies start kicking all over and it was hurting me so much that my legs gave out.

"Hey, you ok? What's happening?" Han asked concerned.

Just as I was gonna answer him, my water breaks. I accidentally dropped the glass cup as the contractions started. Mia and Brian came in to see what the commotion was all about.

"What happend? Did you break something?" Brian asked and looks at the floor to see glass and a big puddle of water.

"Please tell me that you just dropped a full glass of water and that's not what I think it is!" Mia said nervously and excitedly.

I look at them and shake my head while I'm biting down on my lip and squeezing the crap out of Hans hand to keep from screaming so I wouldn't scare Jack.

As the contraction dies down I tell Brian, "Go get my hospital bag. It's by the foot of my bed, please." Brian nods and runs to go get my bag.

As Brian is handling that, Dom and Letty walk in the door. Mia runs up to them and says, "Hey, sorry to dump him on you, but can you watch Jack? Jae just went into labor and Brian and I are gonna take her and Han to the hospital. Oh, and can you clean up the water and glass from the kitchen, please."

Dom nods and says, "Yeah, and I'll be happy to watch Jack. It'll give me sometime to catch up with him."

On our way to the hospital, Mia and Han sat in the back seat with me to help me with the contractions.

When we pulled up, Brian ran and got a wheelchair while Mia and Han helped me out of the backseat. Not even two seconds in that wheel chair, Brian was rushing me inside to get a doctor while Mia and Han were running after us.

"Brian! Slow the hell down! If anybody should be pushing me in this damn wheelchair, it should be Han since he's the father and this is our first childbirth. I'm in a hospital now, nothing is gonna happen!" I assure him.

He stops pushing the wheelchair, crouches down to my height and says, "I know! I'm sorry, but I just hate to see my baby sister in pain."

I smiled and said, "I know, but I can handle this. Are you ready to meet your niece and nephew?"

"Yeah I am ready, but I'm just scared for you. Anything can happen in that delivery room..." Brian says nervously.

I shake my head and interrupt him. "Nothing bad will happen! I promise. Han will be with me every step of the way. And I'm happy that you and Mia are here for the twins' birth."

Mia speaks up and says, "Well, we wanna be with you and Han every step of the way too! And it's the least we can do since you were there for us when I gave birth to Jack!"

Han grabs my hand as Mia finishes talking.

"Thanks Mia, Brian, we appreciate that." Han says thankfully.

"Ok, enough of the chit chat. I'm going into labor over here and I need a doctor!" I say jokingly.

Mia and Brian tell us that there gonna be in the waiting room, so Han pushes me up to the front desk to get everything situated.

Once were in the delivery room, they check the babies. The doctor said the babies were 7 cm dialated so they're on their way so I had to start pushing soon. 5 contractions later, I started to push out baby number one.

"Here's your first baby, and it's a boy!" The doctor said lifting up Gabriel. I smiled as they carried him away to get cleaned up, and then I started to push Leilani out.

Her delivery took a little longer cause she got stuck, but 10 minutes after Gabriel's birth, Leilani was born.

Gabriel weighed 7lbs 9oz and was 21 inches long while Leilani weighed 7lbs 8oz and was 20 inches long. Once the babies were cleaned up, the nurse came over with both of them in a bassinet.

"Hi babies! I'm your daddy, and this beautiful woman over here is your mommy!" Han says as we both look at them.

I look up at him and said, "Look at what we made! They are just so cute."

Han smiles at me and says, "Yes they are cause they have a little bit of me and a whole lot of you in them. I'm gonna go get Mia and Brian, will you be ok here by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Gabriel and Leilani can keep me company." I say adoring our children.

Han comes up to me, still smiling, and kisses me and says, "Ok, I'll be right back then. And I'm so proud of you, thank you for becoming my wife and giving me these two beautiful children."

"Your welcome, and hey, it was a team effort!" I say jokingly.

Han laughs and then leaves to go get Mia and Brian as I sat there and watched my children sleep. He comes back within 5 minutes and all three of them walk in quietly.

"Oh my goodness! Look at them Bri! There so precious!" Mia says to Bri.

"Hey guys, I'm your uncle Brian and this lady over here is your aunt Mia!" Bri says smiling at the twins.

Mia then looks to me and asks, "Can we hold them?"

"Yeah, of course!" I say. Han and I each pick up one baby.

"This beautiful baby girl is Leilani." Han says as he's giving Mia and Brian our daughter. They held her for a minute, adoring her, and gave her back to Han.

I then say, "And this handsome baby boy is Gabriel!" as I gave him to Mia and Brian.

"Wow, look at them Bri. Remember when Jack was this small? Time just flies by." Mia says looking at Brian as he smiled at Gabriel. "Yea, 10 months flew by quick. Now he's talking and still learning how to walk!" Bri says.

A couple days later, Gabriel, Leilani, and I were released from the hospital. We were back at Mia and Dom's house getting the babies changed to go to the garage to meet there uncle Dom, aunt Letty and cousin Jack.

Once Han, Brian, Mia and I arrived at the garage and went inside with the twins, Dom and Letty came out of their office with Jack to greet us.

"Welcome home!" Dom and Letty said together. We all hugged and after a little conversation, Han and I took Gabriel and Leilani out of their car seat that we brought inside with us, and showed them to their aunt and uncle.

"Wow, they both have blue eyes. Must run in the family!" Letty says looking at me and Brian. We laugh all laugh.

"Yeah, but the good thing is, we won't have to see so many blonde hair and blue eyed kids! Leilani and Gabriel have Hans dark brown hair. They are both a perfect combination of the two of them." Dom says looking from the twins to me and Han.

It was now Jacks turn to meet his cousins.

"Look Jack, do you wanna meet your baby cousins?" Brian asks his son while picking him up.

Jack looks at his father and nods his head shyly. As Brian walks over to me and Han, Jack starts to smile.

"Hey buddy, I'd like you to meet your cousin Gabriel. When he gets a little older, maybe you can play with your toy race cars with him!" Han says to Jack.

He then says, "Yay!" referring to having a little cousin to play with. Han and I look at each other and laugh. "And this is your other cousin Leilani. Maybe she'll like race cars too." I say to Jack. He just smiles and nods.

That night, we all went back to the house and ate dinner.

"Toast!" Dom says while we're eating, so we all stop what we're doing and listen to what he has to say.

"Thank you Han and Jaelene for making this family a little bigger. To family!"

"To family!" We all say clinking our drinks.


	14. Races and School

Sorry for taking so long guys. I've been on vacation for the week, but here's my continuation of my story. Furious 7 was the best movie I had ever seen, especially the ending for Paul! Brought me to tears... Anyway here's chapter 14! Hope you guys like it. I own nothing but Jaelene, Gabriel, Leilani, and who ever else I may make up. Enjoy!

Jaelene's POV

2 years after the twins and Jack were born, things started to get a little out of hand again. And by that, I mean, having to go back into our "old life" type stuff.

I sat in the living room with Mia as Brian and Han got the kids ready. The TV was on and all of a sudden the news reporters pop up with something to say.

"We have received a call from London, England that a hospital has just been bombed and attacked. The person who has done this goes by the name of Deckard Shaw, Owen Shaw's brother."

Mia and I looked at each other a little scared until Mia said, "It's ok, he doesn't know where we live. We'll be fine."

I just looked at her and nodded.

Dom's POV

Letty and I have been getting a lot closer, but she still doesn't remember anything. Today, I've decided that I'll take her to a place that we've grown up at. We were driving for over 30 minutes now.

"Come on Dom, where are you taking me?!" Letty asked smiling and looking out the window and back to me. I just smirked.

"They say an open road helps you think. Bout where you've been, where your going. So you don't remember any of this yet." I say truthfully.

Letty just looks at me a little upset and says, "Its not fair. You know I don't!"

After a while, she smiles and asks me, "So, what exactly is it that your trying to show me?"

"That." I say and point to about a thousand people and a couple race cars. "Race wars!"

Letty smiles and asks, "We used to come here?"

I smiled and looked at her and said, "Come here... We invented it!"

Once we got to the race track Letty wanted to race. The guy she was going up against looked like he didn't know how to drive, so, I gave Letty some tips to win. They raced and Letty won.

When she came back, she got out the car and smiled at me. Next thing I know she punches Hector in the face and takes off in my car. I kind of figured that since someone called her a 'ghost girl' , that it might have triggered a memory, so that's probably why she freaked out and left like that.

Brian's POV

Once Han and I got Gabriel, Jack and Leilani dressed, we got in the mini van with the kids in their car seats and Han in the passenger seat while I drove. All three of them are 3 years old and are now going to preschool. Once we got at the school, I was revving my engine like I was about to race.

Han looked over at me and started laughing. We both missed those racing days, but we had to put it behind us because we have kids to think about now.

"Alright guys, we made it!" I said looking around the car trying to find the button to open the car door. Gabriel and Jack yelled, "Yeah! We may it!" while Leilani was quiet and looking at her father a little upset.

"Yeah, we made it. Now I just gotta find that door button. Han do you know where it is?" I ask still looking around the car until Han says, "I found it." and pushes the button and gets out of the car to take Gabriel and Leilani into the school while one of the assistants took Jack.

"Wait, wait! High five buddy!" I said to Jack before the assistant took Jack into the school. My son gives me a high five and says bye as he disappears into the school.

Hans POV

I took my kids into the school to bring them to their classroom. Luckily, the twins and Jack have the same teacher. When we were at the classroom, we waited for Jack to catch up. Once he did, he stood next to me and waited for his cousins.

"Bye buddy, I'll pick you, your sister, and Jack up with uncle Brian later ok. Give me a hug, and be a good boy ok?! Bye Jack." I tell my son and Jack as Gabriel hugs me and says, "Ok daddy. Bye!" and Jack says, "Bye Uncle Han!"

Gabriel and Jack then run into the classroom and didn't bother to wait for Leilani. She looked upset, so I asked her why.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Why are you upset?" I asked like any concerned father would. She looked at me with those big blue eyes and said, "I upset cause I don wanna go school. I wanna stay home wif you an mommy!"

I just smiled and said, "Well. We're already at school, baby. But I promise that when school is over, I'll take you to go get ice cream!"

That perked her right up. She smiled and said, "Ok daddy."

"Give me a hug baby girl. And be a good girl, ok? I love you and I'll see you later ok?" I said as she hugged me and she then said, "Ok daddy. I wuv you too!" And with that she joined her brother and her cousin.

Once I got back in the car I looked at Brian and said, "When we pick up the kids after school, I promised Leilani that I'd take her out for ice cream. And don't worry Bri, we'll have this father thing down in no time.!"

Brian just looked at me and said, "That's what I'm afraid of." He then pulled out of the drop off area and we went home.

Nobody's POV

Letty was standing in front of her tomb stone, where she was supposed to be buried.

"When I first saw this, I thought it was kinda funny. I guess now the jokes on me." Letty says as she looks at Dom.

Dom was carrying a sledgehammer and was about to use it when Letty asked him, "What are you doing?"

Dom looked at her with an almost upset face and said, "What I shoulda done a long time ago." Dom then raised the sledgehammer to smash the tombstone with Letty started to yell, "Stop! Look at it. It's the truth. That's the date that I lost my memory. That's the date that Letty died and I was born."

Dom then said, "No, you never died." but was interrupted by Letty when she said, "Do you know how hard it is, that when you look at me, you see me through fifteen years of memories. Every beautiful moment we've ever had. I see it in your eyes! I can't give that to you. I got nothin!"

"You got me." Dom said truthfully.

Letty gets a little more upset.

"You only got a piece of me. I have to find myself. For me." Letty finishes saying, grabs Dom's face and kisses him.

She then looks into his eyes while her own are tearing up and she says, "Goodbye Dom." and walks to the car and drives off into the night while Dom just stands there and thinks to himself before getting in his car and driving home.


	15. Not Again!

Thank you you guys for reading! Here's chapter 15, hope you like it. I am going to continue the story line, but let me know if you guys want me to continue my story after furious 7. I'm debating on wether I should do it or not. Anyway, enjoy!

Nobody's POV

_**DSS Los Angeles Division**_

"Your disappointed aren't you?" Elena asks walking into Hobbs' office. "What are you talkin about?" Hobbs asks.

"The last arrest. It was too easy. Target didn't even run." Elena stated calmly.

"Oh, it's ok. Gives me a chance to hit the iron, and also gives me chance to work on my stamping skills." Hobbs says calmly as he stamps another paper.

"You're terrible lier. See you tomorrow boss." Elena says smiling

As she was slowly walking out, Hobbs says, "See you then."

Elena then turns around and says, "Don't stay to late!"

"I'll stay as long as I want woman!" Hobbs says smiling. "I knew you'd say that." Elena says while walking away to go home. Hobbs then sees an envelope that he's been wanting to give Elena. He grabs it and goes out side to give it to her before she leaves.

"Elena, it's the letter recommendation that you've asked for." Hobbs says while giving Elena the envelope. "And I meant every word I wrote in there."

Elena smiles and takes the envelope. "Thanks Hobbs. Thank you for everything."

Hobbs then starts laughing and says, "Alright, way to sentimental right now! Come on, go home good night."

Elena laughs and says, "Ok, goodnight!" Elena then gets in her car.

When Hobbs gets back inside, he finds an unwanted visitor. They talk like civilized people until they start fighting. The unwanted visitor was none other than Deckard Shaw.

Elena came back inside to help Hobbs until her and Hobbs fell out of a window from and explosive device that Shaw through on the ground next to them while Shaw took cover. Hobbs saved Elena when the fell out of the window by grabbing her, and falling on top of her car. Hobbs fell unconscious, so she called an ambulance to take him to the hospital since her car was damaged.

Shaw had a couple scratches on him, but other than that, he'd be walking out of there alive. As he stood up from behind a table, he looked up to see a picture of Brandon and saw that his location was Tokyo, Japan.

_**Toretto House**_

Brian walked outside to find Jack playing with his red race car on a box and making 'vroom, vroom' sounds.

Bri pick up Jack and said, "Alright buddy, we gotta go or were gonna be late!" while walking down the stairs.

"Ok, uh, what do you think? Parking brake slide all the way to school?" Brian asks Jack while walking to the car. Jack wasn't worried about that. Instead Jack asked, "Where's mommy?"

"I don't know buddy, she's up there. She's coming." Brian says to Jack as he places him in his car seat. Jaelene and Han were getting Gabriel and Leilani to put their book bags on.

When they all went out side, Han took the kids and put them in the car. Jaelene stood next to Mia on the front steps, smiling while watching their husbands bond with the kids.

Mia then looked down and told me, "Hey, there's a package for you and it looks like it's from Tokyo."

I look at it and think for a moment. "It's probably from Brandon. Maybe some car parts for the boys?" Dom then comes out and says, "Better be."

As Brian and Han strap the kids in their car seats, Jack throws his red car over Brian's head.

"Hey buddy, cars don't fly." Brian says as he goes to pick up the car. Jack starts copying his fathers words. Han then looks at Brian and says, "Hey, you never know. With this kid of yours, I think anything can happen!"

Mia and Jaelene smile at Dom as he says, "Brian and Han with a mini van... Things have changed."

"Brian's struggling Dom. He doesn't want me to see it, but the white picket fences are like an anchor on him. I can tell!" Mia says truthfully.

Jaelene just looks at her and says, "Mia, just give him some time. He's still new at this. Han is new at this. Hell. We all are."

"I tried to talk to him the other night and you know what he said? He doesn't miss the girls, he doesn't miss the cars. He misses the bullets..." Mia says worriedly.

Dom then looks at Jae and thinks about what her and Mia are saying.

"Give it some time. Let him settle in." Dom says looking at Brian.

Mia then smiling, "How's 9 months sound?"

Jaelene just stands there speechless until she finds her voice and says, "Why does this happen to me?"

Mia looks confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why is it that you and I always find some way to get pregnant at the same time?" Jae says smiling.

Mia and Dom look confused and happy at the same time, so to clear the air Jae says smiling, "I'm having another baby!"

"Me too!." Mia says smiling.

"You didn't tell either of them, did you?" Dom asks smiling, but concerned. Jae and Mia shake their heads.

"You gotta tell them." Dom urges Jaelene and Mia.

Jaelene then says, "I am gonna tell Han. Just not at this minute. I'll tell him when he comes back from dropping the kids off. Are you gonna tell Bri, Mia?"

Mia then starts to look a little upset and turns her head to look at Brian and Jack.

"I don't want him to be disappoint with his life. With me." Mia says unsure of herself.

Dom then assures his baby sister, "He will never be disappointed with you. Your the best thing that's ever happend to him."

Mia looks at Dom with glistening eyes and said, "Thank you."

"To be honest Mia, I've never seen Brian more alive. You've brought a side of my brother out that I haven't seen since we were little. He's so filled with life and happiness. Because of you!" Jaelene says smiling, assuring her sister in law what Dom said was true.

Mia smiles at Jae and they hug and say congrats to each other for bringing more lives into their family. Dom then hugs both girls and congratulates them. Jae and Mia then walk down the front stairs. Han met up with Jae in front of the house while Mia was making her way to Brian.

Dom's phone started to ring.

"Yeah." Dom says waiting for the caller to answer.

"Dominic Toretto. You don't know me. But your about to." A British accented voice says on the other line. A confused and frightened Dom looks at his phone to see where the call was coming from, to then find out that it was from Tokyo.

Dom then looked back at the box and yelled, "Get down!"

Brian then looked back at the house startled to then see Dom jumping on top of Mia to shield her and Han grabbing Jaelene and holding her close until the house exploded knocking Mia, Jaelene, Dom, and Han down to the floor.

Brian shut the car door really quick to save the kids and while doing so, the force from the explosion pushed him hard against the car window, making it crack.

While on the floor, Mia got up while screaming, "Jack!"

Mia then ran over to Jack and Brian and held them close. Dom got up off the ground to check on Han and Jaelene. Dom then hears, "Guys I need some help over here! She's not waking up!"

The screaming voice was Hans. Dom went to go over to Han and Jaelene to see an unconscious Jaelene in Hans arms.

Gabriel and Leilani were still in the car crying because of how scared they were. Brian gave Jack to Mia so that he can tend to his Niece and Nephew while Han went with Jaelene to the hospital.

Dom then looks at his childhood home destroyed and burning to the ground.

At the hospital, the doctors checked on Jaelene. She had a couple cuts and scrapes here and there from the fall, but other than that, she was ok. She regained consciousness about 30 minutes after she was examined.

"Where am I? What happend?" Jaelene asks confused but very alert and awake. Han sighs in relief and says, "Thank god your ok. I don't know what I would've done without you! Your in the hospital. You fell unconscious after the house exploded."

"Oh my god! Is the kids..." Jaelene starts to ask as she was interrupted by Han. "The kids are fine! Brian made sure of that."

Jaelene sighed in relief. "Han there's something that I've wanted to tell you for about a week now." Han says, "Ok, what is it babe?"

Jae then smiles and says, "In 9 months where gonna get a visit from a baby." Han smirked and asked, "Are you pregnant again?"

"Yes I am, and so is Mia. But you CANNOT tell Brian anything. Got it!" Jaelene demands.

Han smiles and says, "Yes ma'am."

I start to think about what happend at home. "If Dom leaves again, are you going with him?"

Han starts to register what I'm saying. "I don't know babe. I guess it depends on what he wants to do. But when the time comes, you have to stay somewhere safe with the kids and Mia."

"Ok. But promise me, after this, there's no going back! We live our lives with our children! You are the best thing that's happend to me in a very long time, and I don't want that feeling taken away from me! I need you to be safe! I need you to come back to me so we can have this baby and raise him or her together with Gabriel and Leilani. Our kids don't need to live without their father, especially not at this time! So promise me this, you will do whatever you have to, but if anything goes wrong, you will come back to us!" Jaelene begs while tears are spilling down her face.

Han then grabs her face with both hands and looks deep into her eyes. "I promise you that if anything goes wrong, I will come back to you. I promise that I will be here for you and our children. I promise that I will never leave your side and I will be here for our 3rd child's birth and I will raise our family with you! I just want you to know that you are the love of my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way! So everything you just asked me to promise you, I will keep those promises until the day I die. I love you so much Jae, and I will be a father to our children cause I'm not going anywhere."

Hand wipes Jaelene's tear and kisses her passionately.

The next day, Jae was discharged from the hospital. While walking through the hall ways, Han and Jae see Dom and Elena.

"Hey Dom, Elena. What's going on?" Jae asks a little concerned.

Elena then says, "It's Hobbs. Shattered his collar bone, fractured his led in two places. He only regained consciousness this morning. The first thing he said was 'get me Dom'."

Jaelene and Han ask, "What happend?"

Elena explained everything to them and when she was done, Han and Jae had to leave to meet up with Brian and Mia in D.R..

Elena then told Dom, nodding her head to a room, "He's in there."

As Dom walks towards the room, he stops and turns around to ask Elena, "You ok?"

"I'm fine. He's waiting. Let's go." Elena says a little shaken up.


	16. The Dominican Republic

I can't say it enough, but thank you guys who are reading. Sorry it's taken to long for me to update, but I just finished school a couple of days ago and I'm really busy. I'll try to update sooner rather than later. Also, love the good comments that you guys are giving me! :D here's chapter 16! I own only Jae, Gabriel, Leilani, baby #3, and Brandon.

Hobbs' POV

I sit in the hospital bed watching tv when Elena comes in my room and says, "I've got something for you." and steps aside to reveal Dom walking in.

"Your files." Elena says and she hands some files to me and I say,"Thank you."

Elena walks out of the room as Dom says, "You risk your life and live to see the free world and what do they give you? Jell-o and a bad 70s TV show."

I look at the tv to see a 70s version of the hulk and I start to chuckle. "You know it's got it's perks. Sponge bath ain't that bad..." I start to say, was interrupted by my daughter when she says, "Dad?!"

"I'm sorry baby." I tell her.

Realizing that I haven't told Dom I had a daughter, he was confused as he asked, "Dad?"

I look back at my daughter and say, "Honey, I want to introduce you to somebody. He's a, uh, he's an old friend. Go ahead and say hello." I smile at Dom while explaining to my daughter.

She looks at Dom up and down and says, "Dominic Toretto, right? Well, my dad said, he kicked your ass once."

"Young lady, watch your mouth." I say in a fatherly tone, but smirking cause it was my fault for cursing I front of her.

Dom looked from me to my daughter and said smiling, "See, your dads on heavy pain meds. I can understand if his history's a little hazy."

My daughter starts to argue by saying, "I doubt it!"

"Alright honey, that's enough. I want you to go get something to eat with Elena, while me and Toretto have a talk. You here me?." I tell my daughter as Elena guides my daughter out of the room and says, "Come on, let's get some cookies."

"And watch your mouth." I say before they're out the door. I smile watching my daughter leave with Elena.

My smile faded when Dom started to flare his nostrils and asked, "Who did this?"

"You remember Owan Shaw? The one we tore half of London tryna get, well, this is his big bad brother. Take a look at this." I tell Dom while handing him the files that Elena had given me.

Dom opens the file and reads the name. "Deckard Shaw."

"British special forces assassin. Kind of a unique asset that no government would ever admit to employing." I inform Dom.

"Black Ops Boys." Dom says smirking.

"Worse. They've created a monster. They felt that Shaw was a necessary evil until eventually, they decided he was unnecessary. The powers at be felt that he knew just a little to much. The asset became a liability. So they sent in twenty elite operatives to retire." I continue explaining the situation to Dom.

"And they missed" Dom says.

"That was six years ago, and Shaw's been a ghost ever since." I say.

"Till now. How do I find him?" Dom asks me.

I think and say, "The official answer is, you don't."

Dom starts to pace a little while looking at me and says, "He killed Jae and Han's friend. Brandon. And he almost killed my family."

"And he also tried to put me in a body bag too. Which is why when I get out, I'm gonna put a heard on him so bad that he's gonna wish his mom had kept her legs closed. But until then, my official answer to you is stand down." I try to reason with Dom. But as usual, he doesn't listen.

"Now you know I can't do that." Dom explains.

I then say, "I do know you Dom, which is why I give you the brother, or better answer, you do what you gotta do. When you find that son of a bitch, just do me one favor."

"What's that." Dom asks.

"Don't miss." I say encouragingly.

Nobody's POV

_**Monte Cristi, Dominican Republic**_

"Thank you so much for letting us stay Mando. I hope it's not a problem." Mia explains walking through a path holding Jack, with Mando, as he held Leilani while his wife held Gabriel.

"Listen, Dom needed a safe delivered to Rio in two days. That was a problem. Hosting his family into the Dominican Republic? That's vacation. Anyone messes with you here? They mess with the entire country. You'll be safe." Armando explains and assures Mia.

Mando's phone started to ring so he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hola Dominic!...Yeah, yeah. They're here. I picked them up myself at the airport...Hold on." Mando said as he passes the phone to Mia and says, "It's your brother."

Mia puts Jack down and tell him to stay with Mando while she talks on the phone.

"Dom." Mia says into the phone while walking away to speak privately.

"Yeah Mia. It's me. How's it goin there?" Dom asks.

"I'm at Armando's. This place is like a fortress! You should see Brian. He's in full FBI mode. He built a sir-valence hub in Mando's garage and everything. What about you? You find out who's after us?" Mia asked.

Dom then said, "Looks like the sins of London followed us home. How'd the buster take the news?" Dom asked Mia, referring to the baby.

"I can't tell him. If he knew about the baby, he'd wanna stay with us and with all of this going on, you need him by your side. Just watch out for him. Keep him safe. And come home together." Mia explains to her brother.

Dom replies by saying, "Just tell Brian that I'll see him in L.A. in two days."

"Where are you going?" Mia asks a little concerned.

"Tokyo. I'm bringing Brandon home for Jae and Han."

**_"Authority's are still trying to determine the motive behind this daring attack here at the office of the diplomatic security service in downtown Los Angeles less than 36 hours ago."_**

A news reporter stated on a mini TV screen that Brian had been staring at for the past 10 minutes. He didn't even hear Mia come in until she touched his arm and started to rub her hand around his back.

"Hey" Brian said to his wife.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, it's just, this guy is just, relentless." Brian exclaims.

Mia then says, "That's why Dom needs you. You two can stop this guy before he does anymore damage to our family."

Brian got to thinking. "You know, I screwed up so many things. I couldn't live with myself if I screw this up too."

"I believe in you. I believe in us! That's all that matters. I love you Brian." Mia assures her husband.

They both smile at each other and look at one another with loving eyes and kissed passionately.

"I love you baby." Brian whispers to Mia.

Mia looks at Brian and says, "Just promise me. After this, we're done. No more jobs, no more enemies. Come back to us."

"I won't let you down Mia." Brian tell her smiling.

"I know!" Mia says smiling back.

Jaelene's POV

Han and I arrive at Armando's house. Mando greets us and shows us to our rooms.

Once we get situated, we step out of the room to see Gabriel and Leilani come running down the hallway.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins scream in sync.

Han and I smile at our children. We have a family hug and when we were done, I picked up Leilani while Han picked up Gabriel. We walked outside to go find Mando. While we were walking, I asked Han, "Do you think we should tell the kids now?"

Han looks at me and says, "Yeah, I think we should."

I take in a breath as Han and I set the twins on the ground while Han and I crouched down to their height to talk to them.

"So, daddy and I have something to tell you guys." I say hoping that they will like the news I was about to give them.

The twins look at each other confused and asked, "What is it mommy?"

"Well, how would you feel about getting a baby brother or sister?" Han asks our children.

The twins look at each other again, but this time smiling really big. Gabriel then says, "Lani and I wanna baby brudder or sister!"

Hand and I giggle while I said, "I'll give you and your sister a baby brother or sister, but you gotta wait at least 8 months."

Leilani starts to whine. "Awwwwe! But why so long mommy!"

"Well baby, because it takes time for a baby to grow and get strong enough to be born. Think of it as building a car." I start to explain to my kids.

"You need all the parts to then build the car piece by piece. And it takes a while to put the car together and make it strong enough to drive. Well, for a baby, it has to grow all 10 fingers and toes and grow in size every month. These things take time. So we have to be patient." I finish saying.

Surprisingly, my kids understood everything I said.

"Ok, we'll wait. Thank you mommy! Thank you daddy!" Leilani and Gabriel said before they ran off to go play with Jack.

Han and I stood up as he said, "Good work mommy. You did amazing!"

"Awe thanks babe. That was actually easier than I thought." I said as we walked, with my arm around his waist while his was around my shoulder, to find Mia and Brian.

Once we found Mando, he told us the Bri and Mia were in the garage. I wanted to tell Brian the big news.

"Oh good! Your both here!" Mia says happily as she walks over to us and gives me and Han a hug.

"Yes we are! Brian we have to tell you something." I say a little excited.

Brian gets up from his chair and walks over to me and Han, hugs us and looks at us and says, "Ok sis. What's up?"

I look at Han and ask him, "Do you wanna tell him? Or do you want me to tell em?"

"I think I'll tell him since you did it the last time." Han tells me while Mia is smiling at us because she already knows. Brian just looks really confused, but waits to here what Han and I have to tell him.

Han then stands behind me and says, "Hey Brian, do you remember this?" While rubbing his hand around my stomach.

Brian looks at Hans hand and then looks at me smiling. After a good minute, he finally put two and two together and realized what we were tryna tell him.

"No way." Bri says smiling at us.

Han and I laugh while I say, "Yes way! We're pregnant again!"

Brian laughs and comes up to me and Han and hugs us. "Wait, please tell me your not having twins again."

"Oh hell no. Your out of your damn mind if you think I'm having twins again. I can't go through that pain again, so thank god it's only one baby this time." I say laughing and joking around.

We all laughed. Brian then asked Mia, "Babe, your not gonna congratulate them?"

"I already knew. Actually Dom and I were the first ones to find out besides Jae." Mia says smiling at me.

Brian smiled and said, "Wow, why does Dom always get the good news before I do?"

I laugh and say, "Cause he was just there when I told him, wow your really stupid!"

We all laugh and head out of the garage to find our kids.

Once we found our kids we walked around admiring the beauty of the Dominican Republic. Then my phone started to ring.

"Yeah." I say to the caller.

"Hey Jaelene, it Sean." I was confused as to why Sean would be calling me cause he never does unless he's got news. I let go of Hans hand and go to talk privately.

"What's up. Haven't heard from you in a while. How's Tokyo life treating you." I ask unaware of what was about to be said. The only reason I know Sean is because I met him on my honeymoon with Han.

_Flashback_

_**Han and I were in Tokyo for our honeymoon. We had our alone time for about a week and a half now and we are on our way to surprise Brandon. Once we got to the shop we saw Brandon talking to a guy and my good friend Twinkie.**_

_**Twinkie saw us but we motioned for him to be quiet so we can sneak up on Brandon. As we got closer, Twink started smiling and looked at Brandon.**_

_**"What are you smiling bout Twink?" Brandon asked confused.**_

_**That's when Han and I jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"**_

_**Brandon jumped as to being shocked while we laughed.**_

_**"Can you not sneak up on a guy like that? God, you almost gave me a damn heart attack!" Brandon says trying to catch his breath. Han and I laugh as we hug him.**_

_**"So I heard you to got married! Congrats guys." Brandon says smiling.**_

_**I look from Brandon to Han while saying, "Well, it wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for you. Ever since that day you pushed us into meeting each other in this garage, we've had nothing but a connection that pushed us closer together. All because of you!"**_

_**Brandon chuckled. "Well I can't take all of the credit, now can I?"**_

_**We laugh until I made the unknown stranger in the room be known.**_

_**"And you are?..." I ask the country boy.**_

_**"Oh, I'm Sean, nice to meet you." He says politely while shaking mine and Hans hand.**_

_**Han smiles and says, "Welcome to our crazy family."**_

_**From then on I knew that we would be great friends.**_

_End of flashback_

Sean sounded a little upset. "Well it was great and all, but there's something I've been wanten' to tell you, but I just didn't know how."

This concerned me so much that my feet just stopped moving and I started to get scared.

"What its it Sean, your scaring me. What happens in Tokyo?" I ask at the brink of crying.

"Well Brandon and I were out racing and we were doing ok. We went up against D.K. and Brandon won the race." Sean says stalling what he really wanted to say.

"Sean, whatever it is, stop stalling, and tell me right now." I say as a tear runs down my face.

Sean sighs and finally says, "I'm sorry to say this Jae. But while Brandon and I were driving to get away from the cops after the race, Brandon was hit by another car. And it was on purpose Jae. I-I tried to save him, b-but by the time I ran to get him, the car exploded with him inside."

While he explained everything I started crying my eyes out.

"Oh my god! No he can't be dead! Please tell me this is all a lie! This isn't true!" I say shaking and crying into the phone.

"Believe me Jae, I wish I could. I'm so sorry, I know he was your best friend." Sean says.

"No Sean, he is-was family. And so are you. Well get through this. Thank you for letting me know." I say trying to calm down.

"Your welcome. And your right, his was family" Sean says truthfully.

I sigh and say, "Thank you again, I'll let Han know. I gotta go. Just give me a call when ever you need someone to talk to, ok"

"Ok, same for you. I'll talk to you soon." Sean says.

"Kay. Bye Sean." I say.

"Bye Jae." Sean says.

As soon as I hang up the phone, I break down again.

Nobody's POV

Leilani and Gabriel were walking next to Han. Leilani looked up to see her mother start to cry.

"Daddy, what's wrong wit mommy? She crying." Leilani told Han.

Han then looks at his wife and says, "I don't know baby, but go take your brother and go catch up with uncle Brian and aunt Mia ok?"

Leilani just nods and goes to get her brother to go to their aunt and uncle.

As Han makes his way over to Jae, she looks over at him, sighs, and runs up to him as Han catches her and holds her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" Han asks.

"It was Sean. H-he said t-that B-Brandon is d-dead." Jae says hysterically.

Han feels like he just got the wind knocked out of him.

"What do mean? How is he dead?" Han asks frantically.

Jae sighs and says, "H-he was r-racing with S-Sean and Sean said that s-some guy c-came out of n-no where and crashed into Brandon. Sean said t-that he tried to save him, b-but it was to late. T-the car exploded!"

Han then had tears in his eyes. "Hey, we'll get through this baby. We always do." Han then grabs Jae and calms her down while says soothing words into her ear.

Once they both calmed down, they went to find Brian and Mia to tell them the horrible news.

When they explained everything, Mia told Jae and Han that Dom went to go to Tokyo to get some answers for them, but Jae and Han said they had to go see for themselves, so they asked Brian and Mia to watch the kids.

Thanks again for reading my story.! Also I'm gonna take a vote on what you guys want the gender of the baby to be! And if you want, you can even give me name suggestions! Love your support guys! Have an amazing day!


	17. You Messed With The Wrong Familia

Hey guys! So on the last chapter I asked what you wanted Han and Jae's 3rd baby to be. I only got one vote. I may use it, but I need more votes guys. Possibly baby names too! Anyways love your support. Here's chapter 17. Working on the rest of the story so enjoy! I own nothing but my made up characters.

Nobody's POV

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

"Ay yo Sean! Check this out man. This dude over here wanna race the new D.K.!" Twinkie says smiling while walking over to Sean.

Sean smiles and says, "Not tonight Twinkie." and looks back at Neela.

Twinkie's smile faded as he says, "He said he knew Brandon."

That really got to Sean. Brandon was Sean and Twinkie's best friend. Brandon would supply them with with car parts while they would give him money and a car or two in return. They were family.

Sean just nodded his head and walked out to meet this mystery guy. As soon as Sean left, Jae and Han came walking in. They looked around until they saw Twinkie and once they spotted him, they walked over.

"Hey Twink." Jae said to her close friend.

"Hey lil mamma. What you doin here?" Twinkie asked Jae, surprised to see her.

Jae smiled at Twinkie, but then instantly got serious when she says, "I'm here to get answers from Sean. About Brandon's death."

Han then rubs his hand on his wife's back as he sees that she was working herself to hard and he didn't want her to over do it cause he knows that it's not good for the baby.

"He's in a race right now, but he'll be back any minute. Let's go over here so you guys can talk privately when he comes back." Twinkie says as he guides Han and Jae away from the crowded parking garage, to the other side of the room where they're looking over the streets.

As Twinkie walks away, Han asks Jae, "You ok baby girl?"

"Yea I guess. I mean, I'm not great. We just lost our best friend." Jae says staring at the street below.

Han looks at Jae with a pained expression on his face as he grabbed her face and said, "Hey, look at me."

As she turns her head, pushes her cheek into his right hand, and looks at him, he says, "I know how much he meant to you. He was like a brother to us both. But if he was here right now, he wouldn't want us beating ourselves up over this. Sure, we'll get revenge, but I can't have you do something that will put our baby in harms way. I couldn't live with myself if that happens. So promise me that you'll let me handle everything ok?"

Jae's gaze softens as she says, "I promise babe. But I can't promise that I'll be safe. Look at what happened the last time..."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. I promise to keep you and our children safe. I won't let anything happen to you and I'm sure that Brian will agree with me." Han interrupts.

Jae smiles a little.

"No, your right. I'm just scared that I might lose you. I always get that feeling every time you leave." Jae explains.

Han then says, "Don't worry baby. I won't let anything happen to you, me, or our family. I love you gorgeous."

Jae smiles and blushes while saying, "I love you too baby."

Han smiles and leans in to give his wife a kiss. They pull away when they hear someone clearing their throat to then find out that the someone was Dom and Sean.

We all hugged and talked for a bit.

"Brandon said you was fast, but not that damn fast." Sean explains to Dom.

Han and Jae look at each other and smile while thinking about all of the races Dom had won in the past.

"Who said American muscle can't drift?" Dom jokes.

Sean, Han, and Jae all chuckled until Sean said, "All Brandon said was that he left his enemies in his rear view. He never talked about it much." Then everyone got quiet and serious.

"Always playin it close to the best." Han says.

Sean then looks at Jae and Han feeling the grief that everyone was feeling about Brandon.

"He didn't really have any enemies. I've always kept him out of trouble growing up." Jae states to the boys while looking out at the streets, holding Hans hand tightly.

All we could do was stare at nothing and just think about Brandon. Sean then pulls up a bag and says, "Well we found a few things by the crash." while pulling some stuff out.

As we all turn towards Sean he says, "It wasn't much though."

Sean pulls out a slightly burned picture of Jae, and Han standing close together on their first date in Tokyo the week after they met.

Jae and Han laughed as Jae said, "He must have taken this while we weren't looking. Now that I think of it, we wouldn't be together or even had met if it weren't for him."

Dom smiled at Han and Jae but felt sorry for them at the same time.

"Oh yeah, there's one more thing. I found this." Sean says as he pulls out Dom's cross chain and hands it to Dom.

Dom's facial expression changed at least 4 times in the last 10 seconds from confusion to grief to sadness to anger as he held the chain in his hand.

"Must've meant something to him." Sean says.

Han and Jae were surprised.

"Why did he have that?" Jae asked.

"I don't know. I gave it to Letty when she was with Owen Shaw. He must've taken it away from her." Dom explains, but still looked confused and angered.

Sean then asks Dom, "When you find the guy who killed Brandon, what are you gonna do?"

"Words ain't even been invented yet." Dom says in a calm, angry way.

The next day, Han, Jae, and Dom went back to L.A. for Brandon's memorial. Brandon's family and friends were surrounding his burial sight grieving and mourning their loved one.

Brian, Tej and Roman showed up because Brandon was family.

"They say we live in the hearts we leave behind." Dom says as he places the photo Brandon took of Han and Jae on their date on Brandon's portrait.

"It's not to die. But he put you in this grave. So now we'll do the same to him." Jae finishes Dom's speech and grabs Hans hand and takes a little walk to clear their heads.

As Brian watch Han and Jae walk away, Roman says, "I can't do no more funerals."

Brian just looks at Roman but then looks at Tej and he says, "First Brandon, and now Hobbs laid up of all people."

A slowly driving car catches Dom's attention. Dom watches the car carfully.

"We're being hunted." Tej states. "You know he's out there somewhere watching right?"

Brian looks to his side and then to Dom and says, "I hope so. It means he's close."

Dom then starts walking towards his car to chase down the guy who's watching them.

"Just promise me Brian. No more funerals." Roman exclaims in a hoarse voice.

While looking at Dom getting into his car, Brian says, "Just one more. His."

The boys then look at Dom race away to catch Deckard Shaw.

Jae's POV

"I remember the time when Brandon and I actually ran away from home." I says grinning.

Han looks at me and smiles while saying, "Well this should be an interesting story. Why'd you run away?"

"You probably didn't know, but growing up, it was just Brian and I looking out for eachother. Our father was never there and it was just to much on our mother trying to raise two kids, so it was like she gave up on us. When Brian first started working for the F.B.I. he was 21 and I as 16. I had been best friends with Brandon since him and I were 15 and it would be like one of those best friend promises that I would keep him out of trouble and he would look out for me like a brother would. So one day my dad comes home, drunk, and starts giving me all this crap about me being a worthless daughter and that I was a mistake and that Brian and I would never get what we wanted in life because we were worthless." I sigh and then take a deep breath and continue.

"It didn't really get to me until the hardest part about it, which was that my mother didn't disagree with him. It was like she took his side. So Brandon and I stood out late and I told him what happened and we just agreed that we would just go some place far away and just leave our old lives behind. I packed up what I needed and snuck out my bedroom window while I met up with Brandon and we went straight to Brian. I told Bri what happened and what Brandon and I were gonna do and being the best big brother he could be, his gave us 50 thousand dollars and passports to go anywhere we wanted and if we ever got into trouble, we could call him and he would give us fake IDs and more money. So finally Brandon and I chose Tokyo and we've lived there for about 10 years and then I left for a year to visit my brother and some close friends, and when I came back, I met you. And that's when our story began." I finish saying as we came to a stop.

Han turned me towards him, grabbed my waist and says, "If I was there I would have never let him talk to you like that. You are not worthless and you've gotten everything you ever wanted in life and probably more. I know that without you, I would have never been married to the most amazing woman on this earth. I would have never had 2 beautiful children that look like their gorgeous mother, and another baby on the way. I would have never been apart of an amazing family that would give their lives to protect one another. Your father was wrong about you and Brian, because I've never seen any two siblings that stood up for each other like you and Brian do, or get everything they've dreamed of in life like you and Brian have. Never doubt yourself baby girl, and I just want you to know that I will always be there to catch you if you fall."

As Han finishes talking, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss him passionately.

As we break apart I say, "I couldn't have done or been apart of those things if it weren't for you and my new family. And these 3 years that I've been married to you have been a blessing. I love you with all of the entire universe because a heart is just to small."

Han and I smile at each other once more and head back to our family.


	18. Mr Nobody

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I will be posting at least a chapter a day. Thanks for the support. I own nothing but my own characters and story lines that I switch up. In the next chapter or so, I will be saying the Gender of the new baby and his/ her name! Anyway, here's chapter 18! Enjoy!

Nobody's POV

As Dom races to catch Shaw there the streets of L.A., they stop in a dark tunnel and drove their cars into eachother.

Shaw and Dom stepped out their cars, Shaw says, "Never should've messed with a mans family."

Dom then says, "Funny, cause I told your brother the same thing."

"Re-enforced your chest. Like going into a ring with weighted gloves." Dom says but gets interrupted by Shaw as he says, "Your mistake. I'm not here to play games."

Dom and Shaw just stare at each other, so Shaw continues and says, "See you and me, we come from different worlds. Trust me I've seen a lot meaner streets than the ones your used to."

"Stick around. It's gonna get a lot meaner." Dom says while holding a metal bar in his hand ready to fight until Shaw cocks back a gun and says, "Thought this was gonna be a street fight?"

Out of nowhere military men start shooting at Shaw, so Shaw shoots back while running away. Military trucks come out of nowhere and surround Dom.

"On the ground. Now!" A soldier yells at Dom. As they step closer to him, Dom uses the bar and beat a soldier down while putting another in a choke hold and yells, "Drop it or I'll drop you!"

Then someone with a suit and dark shades yells, "Woah, woah, guys. We're all on the same team here."

As the guys reaches Dom he says, "Mr. Toretto. I'm here on a recommendation of a mutual friend of our. Hobbs."

Dom looks at the man up and down while still holding the soldier in a choke hold and says, "Who the hell are you."

"Oh me, well, just a guy. I'm, Mr. Nobody." Mr. Nobody states with a smirk.

Dom then says, "That's a big entrance for a nobody. And that guy that put our mutual friend in the hospital? You just let him get away!"

"Nah, I think that I might have just save your ass there Dom." Mr. Nobody explains.

Dom just tightened his hold on the soldier.

"Listen, do you think you can let go of my guy there? He's, uh, he's beginning to turn a little blue." Mr. Nobody says as he takes his shaded off.

Dom gives the soldier one last squeeze and pushes him to the ground while Mr. Nobody says, "I appreciate that."

They then hear the police sirens.

"And, here they come." Mr. Nobody exclaims grinning.

"Listen Dom. There's a war going on between shadows and ghosts like me. You and your team walked into the middle of it in London and it appears that now it has followed you home. It's up to you."

Mr. Nobody explains as he puts his shades back on and continues by saying, "I'm gonna have a beer!" and starts to walk away but speaks up again and says, "Your welcome to join. By the way, I can get you Deckard Shaw."

Mr. Nobody then makes a hand move meant to the soldiers to clear out while leaving Dom confused as to how he knew everything that happened from London to now.

**_Covert Operations Base- El Segundo, CA_**

Mr. Nobody stands in a room and pours some beer into a glass cup.

He holds it up to Dom and says, "Belgium Ale." and takes a sip of his beer.

"Oh man, those munks got it right. I mean, I don't know about the whole "celibacy" thing, but when it comes to beer... Would you like one?" Mr. Nobody asks Dom.

"Nah, I'm more of a Corona man myself." Dom says smirking.

Mr. Nobody smirks and says, "Ah." as he pulls out a bucket that says 'Corona Extra' on it that has some ice and a few bottles of Corona in the bucket.

Dom looks kind of surprise, but grins.

"Your files, not only detailed, it's extremely entertaining." Mr. Nobody explains to Dom while opening a Corona for Dom and handing it to him.

When Dom finally took the beer out of Mr. Nobody's hand then began to walk down the hallway and discussed a few things about Deckard Shaw.

"Look, Shaw's power is that he's, uh, well he's a shadow! He's really good about getting in and out of places with out being seen and leaving nothing but a body count in his wake, I mean, he's a legit ament English badass. But to be honest with you Dom, I don't give two shits about Deckard Shaw. It's you that I want. Because you and I can help each other with what we both need." Mr. Nobody states as they come to a stop and face each other.

Dom thinks for a couple of seconds before saying, "I'm listening."

"Just recently a private military company lead by a wanted terrorist named Mose Jakande. He kidnapped a hacker none other than by the name Ramsey. And lady liberty's got her panties in a bunch over this, but rightly so because this Ramsey has created something interesting." Mr. Nobody explains to Dom.

He then walks over to a soldier and says, "Bring it up." while the soldier than says, "Yes sir."

"Say hello to Gods eye. Now this little bastard hacks into anything that's on the digital network. That means every cell phone, satellite, ATM machine and computer simultaneously. If it's got a microphone or lense, Gods eye can use it to find you." Mr. Nobody states as he shows Dom what Gods eye can do.

Dom stands near a table while he asks, "So you invited me here to show me a tracking device.?"

"On steroids. Lots of them. Let me put it to you this way. It took us nearly a decade to find Osma bin laden, but with this, you can locate anybody in the world in just a couple hours. And that's a serious piece of machinery that an be catastrophic in the wrong hands. For some nauseating political reasons. Any rescues plans that involve any U.S. Government Forces or entity, has been strictly ruled hats why I need you." Mr. Nobody finishes explaining Gods eye.

"So, why do I need you?" Dom asks with a smirk. "I mean, I can go back outside. Enjoy the rest of the Coronas, let Shaw come to me."

"You could do that. How's that working out for you so far? You got one friend in the ground, another in the hospital. And of corse there's that little issue of that bomb that destroyed your home. Shaw lives in a world that doesn't play by your rules. Like it or not, you live in that world too." Mr. Nobody says while still trying to get Dom on his side.

"You wanna know how to kill a shadow? You shine a little light on it. If you get the Gods eye for me, I've already got authorization for you to use it until you get Shaw. You go from the hunted to the hunter and there's no place earth that Shaw can hide from you. And more importantly, you and your family, don't got to anymore funerals. You get Ramsey, you get the Gods eye, you get Shaw. Well that's the whined up in the that I've given you this extremely sensitive and highly classified information, what do you think Toretto?"

"I think you already know what I'm gonna tell em." Dom says sternly.

"Good." Mr. Nobody states as he was about to walk away but Dom stops him by saying, "But. It'll be my way. And my crew."

"I assumed you'd might say that. That's why I've taken the liberty of ring your team." Mr. Nobody exclaims as he points behind Dom at the moving cars down below.

Tej, Roman, Brian, and Han step out of the cars and like usual Roman was the first one to open up his mouth.

"This is crazy. What the hell is goin on in here?"

As the boys met up near a table, Mr. Nobody explained where Ramsey would be.

"So let me get this straight. There's only one road that leads in or out. Shear drops on either side. A motor cave from hell protected by a small army, from 1 mile in every direction?" Roman asks and Mr. Nobody answers with a "Yeah. That's about it."

"You done." A soldier asks Mr. Nobody but Roman took it as to the soldier was speaking to him so Roman said, "No, I'm not done."

Roman then looks at Dom, Brian, Tej and Han and says, "So, you all wanted me to break into a police station. Fine. Then you ask me to stop a tank. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it. Then you came up with this brilliant idea, to shoot down one of the largest airplanes. Ever. I shot that shit out of the sky." Roman says while making a gun with his hand and pointing his hand at the ceiling while saying, "Hm. It's nothing. But this right here my friend, happens to be, the stupidest idea that I've ever heard in my life."

"I-I forgot. You were the only one to bring that plane down." Tej says sarcastically.

"No. No the only thing I saw him take down was no knees Denise. Remember? At Prom?" Brian says trying to keep a straight face by laughing really hard inside.

"Really Brian? You gon do this right here?" Roman says feeling butt-hurt while Brian broke, and started laughing while telling Tej silently what happened, and said, "Yeah." as Tej and Brian laughed.

"So y'all tryna get me off my point! All I'm tryna say is, I'm tired of everybody around me, makin all decisions! This time, I lead." Roman states. "Seriously. If I'm not the one makin decisions then, I'm out.!"

"Alright Roman. What do you got." Dom asks knowing that Roman is just full of himself.

Roman looks surprised but then starts stuttering as he says, "I-I wasn't tryna get into the whole leadership thing like, now. You know what I'm sayin, I mean, at some point. You know, when we... Whatever. I mean, I think..." He then looks at the soldier and looks back at the digital table and finishes by saying, "Let's hit it from here." but gets interrupted by the soldier when the soldier says, "I don't think tha..."

"Nah, don't think! That's my job. Shh shh." Roman says interrupting the soldier.

The soldier give Mr. Nobody a look and Mr. Nobody just shrugs.

"Ok. It is impossible to hit it there. That is literally the most secure spot the mountain. Why? Because you can not physically access it." The soldier says in a rather harsh tone.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it so sweet. Cause thats the place where they least expect us to hit them from!" Roman explains to the soldier.

Brian than thinks about it. "I hate to say it, but I think he's on to something there. What do you think Dom?"

Dom then points to where Roman did and asks, "Here." while Roman says, "Yeah."

"I think we got our plan." Dom says smirking.

Mr. Nobody jumps into the conversation and says, "That is completely wrong thinking. And I like it."

"See! I'm good at this." Roman says rubbing it in the soldiers face.

"Good? Ok. How are you planning to get on that road?" The soldier asks making the image bigger on the table showing a very thin, curved road.

Roman looked at it and thought 'Oh shit', so he said, "Well... Tej?"

"I think I might actually have a plan for that." Tej says while thinking.

The soldier then gives Roman a dirty look.

"What? I delegated. That's what good leaders do! Leader!" Roman says as a smart remark.

Mr. Nobody then turns to Dom and says, "You know, when I was reading your files I was impressed with what you've accomplished with you team. But meeting them now, I gotta say Dom, you've truly got a gift!" and starts to walk away, but turns around and speaks loudly so that everyone can hear him.

"Expect my workshop to be your new playhouse. I think you'll find our cars extremely appealing. And your team! Is now complete!" Mr. Nobody says as he walks out the room.

Everyone then turns around to see Letty and Jaelene.


	19. Cars Don't Fly!

i own nothing but my characters and scenes I may re-write. Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!

Jaelenes POV

I called Dom and asked what he was up to and he told me everything from what happened after the funeral to teaming up with Mr. Nobody.

I told Dom that I wanted in, but he kept telling me that it wasn't a good idea. I then brought up Brandon and said I need to actually see his killer go down, but I will watch from a distance. He then agreed but I told him to make sure that he said nothing to nobody except Mr. Nobody.

Once Mr. Nobody's men picked me up in a black car, they told me they had to pick up someone else. That someone else was none other than Letty.

I explained everything to her as we were on our way to Mr. Nobody's army base.

As soon as we got there we were escorted towards the back of the building so no one would expect us. Letty and I walked in the room as soon as Mr. Nobody said, "And your team is now complete."

Bri pointed at us since Han and Dom weren't paying attention and as soon as they turned around, they were shocked and surprised.

Han looked upset as I walked over to him and it was most likely cause I broke my promise and didn't stay home with Mia.

"What are you doing here Jae." Han asks in a stern voice.

I started to feel the guilt.

"I know. I broke my promise to you. But I just couldn't stay at home and do nothing, but wait for you to come home! I need to be by your side threw thick and thin remember?" I say quickly while looking at everything but him.

Han sighs and says, "I know babe, but don't you realize that your now putting your life on the line and putting this baby in harms way? I can't loose you Jaelene!"

"And I can't loose you! That's why I came here. Because I can't be without you! I just need to be there with you. I know I broke my promise, but I will promise you this. I promise to stay out of harms way the best I can. I'll just watch from a distance. If things get to rough, then I'll go somewhere else. I'll probably call Elena and meet up with her some place or I'll visit Hobbs in the hospital. I promise you that." I say hoping he'll accept my promise to him.

Han thinks it over for at least 20 seconds and then says, "Ok. But as soon as anything rough happens, I am getting you out of there as soon as possible. I can't loose you and this baby Jae, and we have kids to go home to."

I smile a little and look into his beautiful brown eyes as I ask, "So does this mean I'm forgiven.?"

Han just laughs and says, "Come here." and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. It was one of those slow, sweet kisses like the ones we shared on our wedding day.

"Does that answer your question gorgeous?" Han asks with a smile.

I giggle and say, "Definitely."

Lettys POV

Around the same time Jae walks over to Han, I walk over to Dom. Dom and I meet eachother half way as I say, "I went to the house. I was looking for you every where. You scared the shit out of me."

My eyes travel from his face, to his chest, but once I saw his cross chain, I gasped as memories started to flicker through my mind.

When they stopped I asked Dom, "Where did you find that?"

Dom looked at the chain and said, "Found it Brandon's car. It was left as a message. A message I plan on returning. Can you ride?"

"Yeah. Of coarse I can. Brandon was Jae's family, so he's my family too." I say a little upset.

Nobody's POV

As Letty and Dom walk over to the team, Dom says, "Hey Brian, I'm gonna need long travel suspension and limited slip-differentials in all of them."

Letty walks up to the team and receives a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Brian as he says, "How you doin?" and a hug from Roman and Tej.

"Tej. I want the demon love child between that and that." Dom explains pointing to an ordinary black race car to a military bullet proof truck.

"That's a lot of armor. It's gonna add more weight. Slow you down." Tej states.

Dom smirks and turns around while saying, "This time, it ain't just about being fast."

The crew just looks back at Dom and smiles.

Tej was on his phone in his car playing video games like always.

Matter of fact, everyone was in their own car except for Jae. Jae had to ride with Han. Not that she was complaining, but now that she's on this mission with them, he's keeping a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm from the streets, you know what I'm sayin. It's nothin." Roman speaks to himself quietly until the plane hits a little turbulence and makes his car rock side to side. Everyone starts to buckle up while Tej gets on the radio and says, "Ay Roman. You freakin out ain't you."

Roman rolls his eyes and gets on the radio and says, "No."

"Yeah you are." Tej says smiling, knowing that Roman is really scared.

Roman gets back on the radio. "I said No."

"Listen man. It takes a grown man to embrace his feelings. If you need to cry, just go head and cry." Tej says and everyone laughs.

"As yo friend, I'm concerned about yo well being, which is why I took the precaution of putting some adult dippers n yo glove compartment." Tej finishes smiling.

"Yo will you just chill out man?" Roman says to Tej but all Tej could do was laugh into the radio.

"I've seen some crazy shit Dom, but this could really make some ways. So let's justly to keep it as low key as possible, huh?" Mr. Nobody informs Dom on the radio.

Dom then gets on and says, "Don't I always?"

"I'll tell you what. Kick it down a couple notches this time and I'll swap out my Belgium for keg of Corona." Mr. Nobody bribes Dom a little.

Dom smirks and says, "You'd be doing yourself a favor there!" Mr. Nobody just chuckles.

"Can somebody just walk me through what we supposed to be doin?" Roman asks frantically.

Brian smiles and says, "Come on Ro, this was your plan you gotta embrace it!"

"No this was not my plan." Roman states.

Then red light start to flash and the plane door opens, signaling that they have to start moving now.

"Oh yeah. Here we go, game time." Brian says as he gets his game face on and everyone turns their cars on. Roman looks at his rear view mirrors and starts to bug out a little more.

Everyone makes sure that they're buckled in tightly and Roman starts praying as Tej gets back on the radio and says, "Ay Roman, you need some fresh air? Cause you about to get a whole lot of it."

Jae then gets on the radio and says, "Tej, stop being mean and leave em alone. Roman, stop being a big baby. You were always one to start fights for petty shit while growin up. Guess we finally found your weakness!" Everyone laughed.

"Good luck guys! I'll be here every step of the way. Whatever happens out there today, just know that I love you guys!" Jae says on the radio.

Everyone gets on the radio and says, "Thanks Jae. We love you too!"

Jae then turns to Han and kisses him softly and says, "Good luck babe."

"Thanks beautiful." Han says smiling at Jae.

Dom gets back on the radio and says, "Ok! Here we go!" and starts to reverse out of the plane.

Jae then rubs her hand on her stomach and says, "Say good luck to daddy!"

Han smiles at Jae being her full spirited motherly self and puts his hand on her stomach and says, "I love you kiddo." as he reversed his car after Dom.

"Just when you think it can't get any better, huh?" Brian says and reverses out of the plane next. Brian then says "Oh shit!" as the car is falling from the sky.

Letty then follows out the plane and so does Tej.

"Woah. Now we're movin." Brian says as the car tilts forward so he can see the ground below.

As the cars are falling Brian gets on the radio and says, "Is everyone good? Did everybody make it out?"

Nobody answered because they were to busy trying not to freak out and holding on for dear life.

Back in the plane Roman starts to talk to himself again. "You just need to them em. This is not for you! This is not your mission."

"Hey Rome? Hey what's up man. Talk to me. Come on." Brian says.

"I can't do it." Roman says into the radio.

"The hell you can't! Come on man, you throw that thing in reverse and you get your ass out here right now!" Brian screams into the radio.

Roman gets back on the radio frustrated and says, "Look I can't do it man. Listen to what I'm sayin!"

"Now isn't the time!" Brian tries to explain to Roman.

"Ima stay in up here with the pilot! We gon Ridley around and make sure we holdin it down from up here!" Roman tries to reason with Brian.

Letty then gets on the radio and says, "Were running out of time! The shoot is guided through GPS! Don't have to do anything!"

"Tej!" Dom yells into the radio and Tej says, "I'm already on it!"

"Ay man listen. I'm sorry to let y'all downing go head and stay up here." Roman decides.

"Nah brother. I'm sorry to let you down." Tej says to Roman as Roman says, "What? What do you mean your..."

And just like that Tej pushed a little button that controlled Romans extra shoot to come flying out of his car, but as soon as Roman felt the car jerk backwards, he stomped on the breaks.

Roman started yelling into the radio. "Tej! What are you doing! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Roman started screaming as his car flew out of the plane and started spinning while the shoot came off of the car.

"Oh Shit! Tej!" Roman was still screaming trying to stomp on the breaks like that was gonna do him any good. "I hate you Tej!" Roman yelled once more.

"Get ready! Grounds coming fast!" Brian yelled into the radio as the cars were getting closer to the ground.

Everyone waited to open their shoot until Dom did since he was the first car out and closest to the ground. When all of them were close to the ground, they detached their shoots and Letty then yelled, "Touch down baby!" as started racing down the road to find Ramsey.

"Hello? Get me out of here! Somebody! NO! The trees!" Roman yells.

Brian than looks to see if Roman made it but sees him still floating around and says, "Ah Shit."

Dom then gets on the radio and says, "Sit tight Roman. Well come back for you."

"This is not the plan!" Roman yells.

The crew sped through the mountains in search of Ramsey leaving Roman alone.


	20. Ramsey's a girl?

Hey guys! Here's chapter 20! I own nothing but the characters I made or make up and scenes I may re-write. Enjoy! :)

Nobody's POV

**_Caucasus Mountains, Azerbaijan_**

"Alright, you got one chance to hit em here Dom. You miss, they'll make it to there black sight and squeeze whatever information they need out of Ramsey. The device and your chance of ever getting Shaw are gone for good." Mr. Nobody explains to Dom.

"That ain't gonna happen." Dom tell Mr. Nobody knowing that he never looses.

Mr. Nobody is kind of nervous so all he can say back is, "I'll see you at the pick up."

The crew catches up to Ramsey and that small army, Brian says, "Ramsey would be in that bus."

"Then let's do this." Letty says ready for a show.

As the crew gains speed on Ramsey, a guard from the army that is holding Ramsey captive see the Toretto crew and immediately tells his boss.

"Captain. We have company. Four cars inbound."

The captain then gives a command in a different language that told his men following behind the bus to spread out so they can't get to Ramsey and his other guys to get guns and start shooting at the race cars.

Tej was right behind the Toretto crew and the guy that was holding a gun and Tej then screamed, "Oh Shit!"

The guy started shooting at Dom and Brian. They both swerved trying not to get hit with the bullets until Dom went on the radio and said, "Tej! Shield!"

"I'm already on it!" Tej says as he races in front of the crew.

Dom gets back on the radio and says, "Alright. Formation!" as the gunmen tries to shoot at Tej.

The crew then forms a straight line behind Tej while he says, "Bullet proof baby! Can't touch this!" and then he starts singing the MC Hammer song.

As the crew gets closer and closer to their target Dom yells, "Push it!" as he stomps on the gas and bumps into Letty's car to tell her to go faster and make a tighter line.

"Tej! Make sure that your directly in the middle of all of them so that when you speed up, the crash will take more affect and we won't have to worry about them chasing us from behind!"

Jae yells to Tej on the radio to give him a heads up.

Tej smiles and says, "Thanks for the heads up baby girl. Already on it!" as he crashes into the two trucks that were behind a set of cars and then crashes into the set of cars.

The trucks and cars that Tej crashes into, flipped over.

Tej yelled, "Woohoo!" like he was having the time of his life.

The crew broke their formation as Tej and Brian went on either side of the bus and Dom, Letty and Han were in the back prepared for what's to come.

Brian and Tej shot one Bomb on each side of the bus to blow off the back to get to Ramsey. The captain heard the noise from inside the bus, so he order his other guys to bring out the other guns from the side of the bus.

As Jae saw the guns come out from either side of the bus, her eyes went huge.

"Guys! The got a row of guns on each side of the bus! Brian! You gotta get out of there!" Jae says frantically praying to God that nothing happens to her big brother.

Brian then looks down to the side of the bus to see what Jae was talking about and once he sees the guns, he says, "Oh."

Tej then saw the guns on his side and his window while his window was down. His eyes bulged out of his head as he tried the fastest that he could to get his window up while whispering, "Oh Shit." and Brian yelled, "Get outa the way!"

Tej then went into the tree line on his side and Brian was loosing control of his car as he was trying to get away from the guns.

"Those are not guns! Those are God damn canons!" Tej yelled as he drove his truck behind Letty's and Brian drove his behind Dom.

Dom and Letty got their Arrows out and smiled at eachother.

"Hook em up." Dom says to Letty as they both press a button at the same time to hook the arrows into the left and right side of the back of the bus.

"Brian! Tej! Blow it!" Dom yells to the boys.

"Hey guys! We got a truck following behind us!" Jae says warning her crew.

Brian and Tej both blow up the bombs while Dom says to Letty, "Lock it up."

They both stomp on their breaks as the arrow looking things take off the back of the bus aiming for the truck that was following. Luckily, the broken chunk of the bus his the truck and made it explode.

"Brian! Your up!" Dom tells Brian through the radio. Brian then kicks out his wind shield and stands on his car. Tej helps Brian out by giving Brian a push since he's not driving anymore.

"A little closer Tej!" Brian yells into his microphone on his jacket. Tej then bumps Brian's car into the bus as Brian jumps into the back of the bus. Brian throws one guy out of the back of the bus as he uses another as a human shield that gets shot and shoot the other two guys.

Brian then finds what looked like a mini jail cell in the bus, so he shoots the lock and opens the door to find someone in the cell with a bag over there head and a really big zip tie over both their hands.

That someone was revealed to be a girl as Brian uncovered her head.

Brian ask the girl, "Ramsey?"

She started to freak out and started to scream, "Stay away from me! Stay back! Don't you touch me!"

"My name is Brian and I'm gonna get you out of her I just need you to settle down alright?! I'm gonna cut those things off of you." Brian tells Ramsey as he uses a knife to cut the zip tie off of her.

Back outside, the gunmen are back from earlier and start shooting at the Toretto crew.

The crew dodges the bullets as Brian is walking Ramsey to the back of the bus.

"Sir there is an unidentified vehicle approaching on the right side." The soldier informs Mr. Nobody.

As Brian comes to the edge of the back of the bus he tells Dom to come closer. Ramsey starts to have a panic attack and starts to scream because she doesn't want to jump.

"Listen! Listen to me! If you don't jump, we're gonna die!" Brian explains to Ramsey. "So come on. We're jumping! On one! Two!..." Brian doesn't count to three as he just pushes Ramsey off the bus and onto the hood of Dom's car. She starts screaming as she holds on for dear life.

Mr. Nobody is watching the screen because of the unidentified vehicle and says, "Well, well, well."

Dom then yells to Ramsey and says, "Take my hand!" but when she just barley reaches for it, the unidentified vehicle comes out of nowhere and crashes into Dom's right side.

Ramsey was almost thrown off the car so she starts screaming again still trying to hold on.

Dom turns his head, flaring his nostrils to see that the person the crashed into him was none other that Deckard Shaw.

All Shaw did was smile and crash into Dom a second time.

"Welcome to the party Mr. Shaw." Mr. Nobody says smirking.

Shaw keeps bumping into Dom as the Captain of the little army gets up and starts to fight with Brian.

Dom uses his hydrolocks to throw Ramsey to the roof of the car so Dom could pull her in.

Dom then gets on the radio and says, "Letty! Stay with Brian!" as he drives off the road and down the mountain to try and get away from Shaw. One of the cars and trucks that Tej drives into before, followed Shaw and Dom down the mountain.

The car that was following Shaw and Dom down the mountain, bumps into Dom's car repeatedly so Dom pushes that car into a ditch which sends the car flying and crashes into a sharpened tree which impales the car, killing the driver.

Ramsey starts to scream at Dom, "What are you doing! This is crazy!"

"Keeping you alive!" Dom yells back.

Shaw, Dom and the following truck are racing down the mountain now.

The truck tries to take out Shaw until Shaw hits the truck with full force and send it of the cliff with them, tumbling, destroying the truck and killing the driver while Shaw and Dom landed a little roughly but kept speeding down the mountain.

"There's another cliff! Cliff! CLIFF!" Ramsey kept screaming, so Shaw and Dom drifted and started driving through the trees again.

Back at the bus, Brian was still fighting the Captain. There was more shooting and the enemies getting killed until the driver of the bus gets shot and dies and there is now no one driving the bus.

The bus then swerves from right to left and then drives along the mountains side, on the road. The bus then flips onto its side while sliding closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"BRIAN! NOOOOO!" Jaelene screams as she sees this scared for her brothers life.

As Brian and the captain see this, the make a run for the back of the bus.

Brian would have been the first one out, but the captain pulled him back and locked Brian in a gate and said, "To slow!" and jumped out of the bus leaving Brian for dead.

As the bus inches it's way off the cliff, Brian runs to the front of the bus to think of a way out.

Dom and Shaw are still side by side bumping into each other. Shaw almost pushes Dom and Ramsey off the cliff until Roman comes out of nowhere screaming, "YEAH!" and crashing into the back of Shaw's car.

"I'm back bitches!" Roman yells him and Dom push Shaw off the cliff and send him tumbling ever so slowly down the hill.

Back in the bus, Brian still thinking of a way out.

He just did what ever came to mind because he had no time left. He then opened the bus door and held onto it as he hung from the door.

The dead driver then falls out after him. Brian starts to climb up the front of the bus until his shoe slips and he's left there holding on for dear life.

The bus was now slipping inch by inch, causing the cliffs edge to break apart underneath it.

Brian finally regains his strength and pulls himself up the front of the bus, as it was slowly tilting forward letting him know that the bus is going to fall in about 10 seconds.

He then runs on the side of the bus as it's going off the cliff and jumps as he reaches the back of the bus, or what was left of the back, hoping that he'll make it to land.

His prayers were answered as he sees Letty racing towards him and drift her car along the edge of the cliff.

Brian reaches out his hands and grabs a hold of the tail of her car as she spins. The force throws Brian off, making him land 5 feet away from the car and about 10 feet away from the cliff.

Brian just payed there catching his breath thinking, 'I almost died.'

Letty gets out of the car and asks Brian, "You good?" as Han speeds his car to Letty's and comes to a complete stop. "Thank you!" Brian says as he gets up slowly.

As Jae gets out of the car, runs over to Brian and tackles him back down to the ground.

"I thought I was gonna loose you! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Jae says crying, while laying on top of her brother, but then gets up as she realizes that she's being childish and pulls Brian up with her.

Brian then hugh his baby sister and says, "Now you know I would never leave you. I'm sorry I scared you, but you know this type of stuff happens when we're on these missions."

Brian then kisses Jae's head as she cries and she says, "I know. I just can't stand the thought of loosing any of you guys!"

Brian let's go of Jaelene when she stops crying. Jae and Han get back in their car while Letty gets in her car with Brian and drive off.


	21. Abu Dhabi, here we come!

Hope your enjoying my version of the fast and furious franchise! Love your support! Here's chapter 21! Enjoy! :D

Nobody's POV

For some reason, Shaw didn't die when he went off the cliff. Roman and Dom drove back up to the streets to find a crew of black cars and trucks, but what was happening next, Dom wanted to do alone and not have Roman screw it up or get killed with his smart ass.

"Roman, head back to the others!" Dom says on the radio.

"But what about you?!" Roman asks.

Dom just acts like his calm and collected self and says, "Don't worry about me."

As roman drives through the tree line, he turns back around and heads onto the streets to go back to the crew.

Dom just keeps driving, trying to get away from the guys who were following him and Ramsey. Shaw was just running through the woods, trying to find Dom, to kill him of coarse.

Out of now where, another crew of black cars and trucks came driving towards him from the front while he already had the other crew driving towards him from the back.

Ramsey gasped as she knew something crazy was about to go down.

Dom then drove his car to his left getting closer to yet another cliff and then turned his car around so he can face men, who followed him, trapping him and Ramsey so they have nowhere to run.

The men all get out of their cars and trucks, holding guns and pointing them at Dom.

Still sitting in the car, Dom tries to look for a way out while Ramsey sounds like she's about to have a panic attack.

None other than terrorist Mose Jakande, steps out of a truck, but once he sees Ramsey with Dom, he gets pissed.

"I must say! I am impressed! I would like to know the name, of the man, that's been causing me so much trouble." Jakande says.

Back at Mr. Nobody's army base, the soldier is watching the screens to see that Dom stopped moving.

"There's no way out of there. What is he doin. He's frozen like a damn deer in headlights!" The soldier explains.

"Toretto ain't no deer. Come on Dominic." Mr. Nobody tells the screen.

"Give us the girl! And I'll let you live!" Jakande exclaims to Dom.

Ramsey starts to freak out and asks Dom, "What are you going to do?"

Dom just looks at the cliff and smiles while turning his head back to Ramsey and says, "I think your gonna wanna put on a helmet for this one."

Ramsey gets confused, but obeys as she looks for the helmet. When she finds it, she puts it on as Jakande yells to his crew, "Target the driver!" and they all obey and get their guns ready.

Dom they put his car in drive and starts doing donuts in the sand to make a cloud of dust.

"Dammit! What is he thinkin!" The soldier exclaims as he watch the screen to see a dust cloud appear.

Ramsey then screams at Dom, "What are you doing? Your insane!"

Dom then stops the car and Ramsey then says, "Your pointing the wrong way!" as she sees that Dom's car was pointed towards the cliff.

"Am I now." Dom asks while Shaw finds him and sets his gun down from the mountains and gets ready to shoot when Jakande says, "Fire on my mark!"

"Interested." Shaw says from above as he watches yet another person who would love to kill Dom.

"Three! Two! One!" Jakande says while Dom tells Ramsey, "Hold on." as he starts to drive off the cliff.

Jakande yells, "Fire!" but his team were to late because by the time they started shooting, Dom was already falling of the cliff. Ramsey started screaming while her and Dom were holding on for dear life.

Jakande looked over the cliff to see if there were any survivors, but the car was long gone, leaving shattered pieces of the car behind. Shaw was frustrated and put his gun away, finding a hide out.

The car tumbled all the way down the cliff, breaking away the car parts and left what looked like a metal go-cart type car.

As the crew was driving, they saw Dom, and stopped their cars. They ran towards him to help him out of what remained of the car.

"Looks like our demon love child worked!" Tej says to Dom.

"That's one way to come down a mountain!" Brian says smiling at Dom.

"Where's Ramsey?" Brian asks still smiling as Dom looks towards the car, pointing at the passed out girl with a helmet on.

The crew stopped at a rest stop and laid Ramsey up against a pole that was part of a tent and waited till she woke up.

As Ramsey started to moan and move, Letty said, "Hello Kitty's awake."

"She don't look like a hacker to me." Roman says.

"Oh yeah? And what do hackers look like?" Tej asks taking offense since he's sort of a hacker himself.

Roman then looked at Ramsey again and said, "They ain't supposed to look like that! I'm just saying, like, you know how they supposed to be wearing them little glasses that's all crooked, with pimple all over they face, drinking soda."

Tej looks at Roman like he's stupid until Roman says, "But trust me! With a body like that, there's no way you gon park that behind a computer."

Tej just nodded and agreed that she has a nice body.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked quietly to Ramsey. She shrugs her shoulders lightly.

Brian just kept asking her questions like, "Did you hit your head? You feeling nauseous? Are your ears ringin?" Ramsey just nodded yes to the 1st question and shook her head no for the other two.

Ramsey then looked at her feet and said, "Where's my shoe?" as she only sees one shoe on and the other missing.

"Uh, it flew off when you crashed." Brian informs her. Ramsey just nods her head understandingly.

"Now you tell me if you experience any of those things ok?" Brian asks Ramsey concerned for her health.

All Ramsey could do was nod her head yes until she says, "I don't know whether to thank you for rescuing me, or kick your ass for throwing me off a cliff."

Letty starts laughing as she turns her head to Dom while he turns around, smirking, and starts walking over to Ramsey saying, "Thank us or kick our ass, huh."

"How about you tell us where that device is." Dom asks calmly trying not to scare her anymore than he's already done.

Ramsey looks at Dom and says, "I mailed it to a friend in Abu Dhabi."

"That was pretty easy. That other team would have tortured you for that information." Brian explains to Ramsey.

Ramsey looks at the crew as she says, "I didn't trust them. I trust you!"

Letty starts to chuckle as she says, "Now why would you trust us? You barely know us."

"I know enough." Ramsey started out and continues to speak as she looks from person to person and describing how she sees them in her eyes.

She starts with Brian. "Ex cop, military, something like that. The way you took out those guys, shows training."

Next Jaelene and Han. "Married. Already parents. And then some."

Then Tej. "Tech guy. Offended by the hacking remark. Naturally."

Next Dom and Letty. "Alpha. Mrs. Alpha." Letty laughs at that.

Finally Roman. "Joker."

Roman looks at her with a straight face and stands from his seat saying, "Wrong. Double alpha. Man candy! You know what I'm sayin?!" Everyone laughs at Roman stupidity.

"Man. Sit yo candy ass down." Tej say laughing.

Roman sits down and puts a straight face on again as he says, "Man, the disrespect is real around here!"

"Life is binery. Zeros and ones. Only two things keep a group like this together. Fear or Loyalty. And I don't see a drop of fear among you guys." Ramsey explains to the crew.

Tej smiles at Ramsey and says, "Pretty impressive. But there's one thing. They not married." as he pointed to Dom and Letty.

"She so off, it's crazy. You just gonna role with it? Tellin me there can't be a double alpha in one group?" Roman states.

Ramsey then says to Dom, "You work for U.S. Government." Letty starts laughing again.

"We got similar interests." Dom tell Ramsey, smiling and then become serious as he says, "Tej, call it in. We're goin to the Middle East!" while walking to their cars.


	22. Should we tell them now, or later?

Hey guys! Here's chapter 22 like I promised, however, updating will be a little slow this week cause I'll be writing a few chapters at a time. I'm also gonna switch up part of the story line in the later chapters, so hope you guys will like it. Enjoy! Have a blessed day!

Brian's POV

We were back in the military plane on our way to Abu Dhabi.

"Hey." I whisper to Dom and motion him to come have a conversation with me.

Letty was asleep, so Dom put his jacket on her to keep her warm and then walked over to me as I said trying to get him in a good mood, "Hey Dom. It was pretty wild on that mountain huh?"

Dom smirked and said, "Nah. It was to close. But we got the job done."

I chuckle as I say smiling, "You know, the crazy thing is..."

"You miss the bullets." Dom says finishing my sentence smiling.

I start laughing as I say, "Yeah, that's messed up huh?"

"Brian, I've seen you jump from trains, dive from planes. Hell. I saw your courage the day I met you." Dom explains to me as I laugh and say, "Right."

"You wanna know the bravest thing I saw you do? You were a good man to Mia. And a great father to my nephew Jack. Everyone's lookin for the thrill. But what's real, is family. Your family. Hold onto that Brian." Dom says to me.

That had me thinking how I was before I met Dom and Mia, I was a mess. But now that I'm apart of their family, Mia's my wife, Dom's my brother, and I have my son, Jack. I

think my life changed for the better because of them. I now have something to actually fight for in my life.

Jaelenes POV

I saw Dom and Brian talking on the other side of the plane while Tej, Roman, Han and I were sitting down on seats built into the planes side. Ramsey was sleeping in a hammock that was attached to the ceiling.

"So, what goin on lil mama." Roman asked me.

I smiled and said, "Nothing really. Been busy with the twins."

Tej smiled and said, "Being a mom really suites you."

"Awe! Thanks Tej." I say as I leaned over and hugged him.

Han then said, "Excuse me, but I have to steal her away for a sec."

I look at Han confused as we walk to the other side of the plane and asked, "What's wrong babe?"

"Should we tell them now or later?" Han asks as he looks from my stomach, to my eyes.

There's a small baby bump, so I'm showing just a little. I look back at Tej and Roman to see there silently arguing about who gets dibs on Ramsey.

I laugh and say, "Let's tell them later, so Letty and Ramsey can know too. And, it'll give me time to welcome Ramsey to our family."

Han smiles and I lean in to give him a peck on the lips as I say, "Ima go see what Dom and Bri are talking about." Han just nods and goes to sit back down.

I walk up to Brian as I hear Dom say, _"You wanna know the bravest thing I saw you do? You were a good man to Mia. And a great father to my nephew Jack. Everyone's lookin for the thrill. But what's real, is family. Your family. Hold onto that Brian."_

I smile as I hear Dom say that about Bri.

"He's right Bri." I say introducing myself into their conversation.

They both looked at me surprised because they didn't know I was standing there.

"Yeah, I may have started to be apart of this family not to long ago, but Mia changed you. A lot! Don't be scared to admit it Brian. You and I both know that we've had a pretty crappy life, growing up, but I think being here, with these people, they've shown us how a real family is supposed to look out for each other and always be there when ever someone needs them. They've changed me too. I haven't been this happy in a long time, and you know that. I've watched you with Mia, before Jack was born, and I could just see the love and support she's given you, and still does! You are a great husband to her and an amazing father to Jack! So don't ever doubt that your not good enough, because so help me if you do, I will kick your ass myself!" I finish off laughing and joking around.

Brian laughs at me while Dom smiles and says, "You did good kid."

I smile and hug my two brothers while saying, "You are the best big brothers that any sister could ask for. I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you both."

I start tearing up as I step back and look at my brother and my brother-in-law.

Dom smiles at me while Brian comes back up to me and grabs my face in his hands. "You know that I always got your back, whenever you need me. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Bri." I say. Brian then kisses my forehead and goes to take a nap since we have a long ride ahead of us. Dom sat on a desk and watched Letty sleep as I walked back over to my husband and sat down in his lap. We sat in a comfortable silence until Roman started arguing with Tej over a video game he was playing on his phone.

"Your doing it all wrong! You suck at video games as much as you suck at yo so called 'driving skills'." Roman says to Tej.

Tej comes back at him and says, "Man shut yo ass up. That's why yo ass ain't got a girl right now, cause you gotta big mouth!"

Han starts chuckling until I say, "Hey twiddle de and twiddle dum, shut the hell up or ima go over there and beat your ass."

They both shut up instantly. I smiled as I laid my head on Hans shoulder and rested my legs on the seat. Han then wraps one arm behind my back and rests his hand on my thigh as his other hand rests on my stomach.

"Why don't you get some sleep baby." Han tells me as he kisses my forehead. I smile and then look at him and say, "Fine. But only if you do too."

I then peck him on the lips and rest my head down again as he whispers softly, so only I can hear, "Night gorgeous. Good night kiddo."

Han rubs my stomach as he says the last part. I smile and put my hand on top of his as I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.


	23. Beaches, old friends, and family, oh my!

Hey guys, so I'm wrapping up the last few chapters of furious 7. There will be a sequel, I promise. It will be about what happend in Jaelene and Brian's past and what will come for them in their future. I don't know if I should write the story with the first 4 movies since I already have the last 3 done. Let me know what you guys want and I'll try to make it happen! Here's chapter 23! Enjoy!

Jaelene's POV

**_Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates_**

Once we arrived, we got off the plane and into our new cars. We had to drive 45 minutes through desert to end up in our destination in Abu Dhabi.

The first thing we did, was go to the beach. I was in the water in a bikini that I bought, with Ramsey, while Han, Roman, Brian, Dom, Letty, and Tej were sitting on the beach chairs.

"So, I'm guessing this is a welcome to our family." I say to Ramsey smiling.

Ramsey smiles and then asks, "What makes you so sure that I'm apart of you family?"

"Well, Dom would have left you in that rest stop if you weren't. Family protects one another, and if you don't realize is by now, we're all protecting you." I say.

"But what makes you so sure that anybody in your crew would want me as family? How do I know your not just protecting me because of the Gods eye device that everyone's trying to kill me for?" Ramsey questions.

I smile and laugh as I say, "Well first, I think Tej and Roman have taken a liking to you. Han and I trust you, and it takes a lot for me to trust someone so easily. And I think if I asked my brother Brian, he would say your becoming family. Now, Dom and Letty? Well, they'll have there opinions, but I think they both would welcome you with open arms, because in this team, we're not friends. We're family."

Ramsey smiles and says, "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

We then both agreed to get out of the water and walk back towards to boys.

Nobody's POV

"Well it's hotter than I thought it would be." Roman says while staring straight ahead.

Tej replies, "Well, yeah, we are in the desert, so, it would be hot."

"Nah. I'm not talkin bout the weather." Roman states.

Jaelene and Ramsey start walking out of the water and onto the sand in a sexy, slow motion way. All Roman and could do was look at Ramsey and say, "Damn." while Tej says, "Now that is a woman worth falling out a plane for."

Han looked at Jaelene and says, "Wow."

"Get outta that man. You see me looking at that. You know I got dibs, man!" Roman starts arguing with Tej again.

"Did you just say dibs? What are you. In the fourth grade?" Tej argues back.

"Man, would you just get outta there." Roman asks Tej.

"Man it's a free mark!" Tej says

"What are you talkin bout? Get outta there!" Roman tries to explain to Tej.

"Free! Rock, paper, scissors for her." Tej says and then they both start playing while Letty comes up behind them and says, "Are you guys for real right now? Look at you! I mean, you both look wiped already! You got stalker eyes!"

While Letty was telling the boys this, they laughed, Brian was laughing and Dom rolled his eyes, got up from his seat to get a beer and started laughing.

Then some guy walks up and started to tell Roman and Tej, "I tried to call dibs on Ramsey. 2 years ago. Her knee, my balls, trust me. You don't wanna do that."

Ramsey and Jae then grab their shirts from the sand and put them on. Ramsey walked over to the unknown guy while Jae walked over to Han, sits on his lap, and kisses him.

"Ramsey!" The guys says.

Ramsey runs up to hug him saying, "Hello Safar."

"So you've mad some new friends." Safar asks.

"Yeah, some short tempered new friends. I need the speed drive I sent you. Where is it?" Ramsey asks Safar.

Safar takes his shades off and says, "Oh good. You will be please to know, I sold it."

"You sold it.?" Ramsey asks frustrated.

Letty, still standing behind Roman and Tej, yells to Dom, "You here that?" Dom just turns around, intrigued by Ramsey's conversation.

"I told you to take care of it! Why on earth would you sell it?" Ramsey yells at Safar.

Dom then walks up next to Ramsey and tells Safar, "Were gonna need it back."

"Impossible." Safar explains.

"Safar, I-I stashed something inside it. It's important." Ramsey informs Safar.

"Ok, ok. Uh, good news. It is safe." Safar starts.

Ramsey rolls her eyes and asks, "And the bad news?"

"It is very safe." Safar explains to Ramsey.

The Toretto team then walk with Safar to a board walk that looks at a tall building where the richest man in Abu Dhabi lives.

"Sold it to, a, Jordanian Prince. He's a trust fund billionaire. Said he wanted to use it for his super car." Safar explains to the crew.

"See this, I like. Billionaire. Super car." Roman states.

Ramsey rolls her eyes and asks, "What makes it so super?"

"242 mile per hour. Top speed. And, it's bullet proof." Safar explains why the car is so special.

Roman starts mumbling until he smiles and says, "Am I the only one aroused right now? I mean, you know what I'm saying!" Roman than daydreams about driving the car until everyone stares at him and he calms down saying, "Whatever."

"Where does he keep it?" Dom asks Safar.

"In his penthouse." Safar tells Dom.

They both stare at the 3 big buildings as Safar says, "Tower number one."

"Now, why the hell would he keep it in his penthouse?" Tej asks a little confused.

Safar replies, "He's a billionaire my friend. He can do whatever he wants. Tomorrow's supposed to be the longest day of the year. Prince wants to celebrate it. Host the party. Tomorrow afternoon."

"So you can get us up there right?" Brian asks Safar.

Safar says, "Sure, but not dressed like that." Referring to their choice of clothing.

After the day ended, Dom and his crew checked into a hotel for the night.

Jaelene's POV

_**Hotel room- 7:30pm**_

We all decided that we would all share a room since we're not staying in Abu Dhabi for that long. The suite that we checked out had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room with 2 pull out couches and 1 regular couch, a dinning room, and a beach view.

Dom and Letty got one room while Ramsey got the other. Han, Tej, Roman, and I got the pull out couches while Brian got the regular couch.

Once everyone settled into their spots, I called for a family meeting. Everyone stepped out into the living room and took seats wherever they found room.

"Well first, I just wanna say that I'm proud of you guys. You kicked ass out there yesterday. But that's not really why I called this meeting. I have something to tell you guys, but a couple of you already know the news." I explain while looking at Han, Dom, and Brian.

They smile as I continue, "This was unexpected, but I couldn't have asked for a better thing to happen to me."

Everyone looked confused until I said, "I'm pregnant!"

Tej laughed, Romans jaw dropped, Ramsey smiled, and Letty looked like she had mixed emotions, but she still smiled.

"Man! What happened to the pull out method?! First Brian, then you, and now you again?" Roman yelled.

I look at Roman and glare at him.

"Listen here, Roman Pierce." I start to say as I walk up to him slowly. "You better shut your mouth, before I let my raging pregnancy hormones get the better of me and throw you off the damn balcony. You got me?!" I finish telling Roman. He gulped hard and looked scared, but nodded his head.

Tej came up to me and pulled me into a hug and said, "You don't know how much I love you for that!" referring to what I said to Roman. "But congrats baby girl! I knew there was something new happening, I just couldn't put my finger on it." Tej finishes saying.

I smiled and walked up to Ramsey and said, "Now that your apart of our team, I already told you that your apart of this family. But with this family, not only are you going to become like a sister, but your going to become an aunt too. Brian has a son and I have 2 kids and obviously 1 on the way. You think you can handle this family, and our kids?"

Ramsey looked surprised. "I didn't know I would be getting myself into a situation like this. But, I am honored to say that I think I like being apart of this family." Ramsey says smiling.

"Congratulations on the baby." Ramsey tells me and hugs me.

Next Letty came up to me and said, "So, you kids did it again, huh. I'm happy for you though. Congrats on the baby, I actually look forward to being an aunt again."

I said thank you as we hugged. Everyone started there own conversations up and while I was sitting in Hans lap on the couch, Roman walks up to us.

"Uh, I-I was just jokin, you know what I'm sayin? But you doing good baby girl, just, don't go all pregnancy hormonal on me again, please?..." Roman pleads.

I laugh and say, "Your forgiven, but I can't promise anything. I have no control over my hormones."

Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone became silent except Han as he said, "I got it!"

Han goes to the door and opens it. He talks to someone for a couple of seconds, hands them some money, and then pulls in two carts with food, beers, 2 bottles of vitamin water and champaign.

"I went out of my way and called room service for some food and beer. And, since this is a special night, I ordered some champaign too." Han explains.

Everyone looks at Han in awe. "Babe you didn't have too." I exclaim.

"I wanted too. And we haven't eaten so I knew everyone would be hungry, especially you, and the champaign is for celebrating our baby news and Ramsey becoming part of our family." Han announces.

Everyone smiles, thanks Han, and starts to set up the table in the dinning room. Han ordered mashed potatoes, vegetables, salad, chicken, ribs, spaghetti, and rice.

Once everyone got their food on their plates and beers opened, Brian stood up.

"I don't ever make toasts, but I just wanna say how proud I am of my baby sister. Jae, since the day you were born, I knew that you would always be my best friend and my partner in crime. I would've never thought that I'd make it this far without you. Love you kiddo." Brian says to me.

I tear up and hug him tightly while saying, "I love you too Bri."

Brian then sits down and everyone says cheers and eats their food. When everyone was done, I then stand up and say, "Before anyone asks, no I'm not making a toast, but this is gonna need some champaign."

Han does the honors of popping open the bottle of champaign and poring everyone but me a glass. I had my vitamin water to drink.

"So, I just wanted to say again, welcome Ramsey to our crazy family, but this isn't only for Ramsey. It's for Dom and Letty." I say while looking around the room. Everyone looked intrigued except Han because he helped me make the decision. Dom and Letty looked confused.

"First off, I can't say it enough, but I'm happy to be apart of this crazy family. Because of you guys, I found love, support, and a home. I couldn't have asked for a better life. I'm happy that Dom is like a big brother to me and will always protect me and Letty is like a sister to me, who will always have my back. So, let me not make a big speech out of this, but since Brian and Mia are Gabriel and Leilani's godparents, I was wondering and hoping that you guys would like to be this new baby's godparents..." I say shyly to Dom and Letty.

Dom and Letty look at each other. Dom smirks and Letty laughs.

"Of course we would Jae! You don't have to ask us twice!" Letty says.

We hug as Dom comes up to me and says, "You really are a blessing to this family." and then hugs me as I laugh.

After about an hour or two later, everyone went to take showers and go relax.

It was 9:15 pm when my phone started to ring. My sister-in-law was calling.

"Hey Mia." I say answering the phone call.

"Hey Jae. I have two people who won't go to sleep until they talk to their mommy and daddy." Mia explains. I giggle and then grab Hans hand as we step out onto the balcony to talk to our kids without disturbing anybody.

I then put my phone on speaker and tell Mia, "Put them on." I then hear Mia's faint voice as she tells the kids that mommy and daddy are on the phone.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gabriel and Leilani yell into the phone. Han and I smile as we both said, "Hi babies!".

"When are you coming back? We miss you!" Leilani asks.

"Soon baby girl. Mommy and I have to handle something with your uncles and aunt. We'll be home in about 2-3 days ok?" Han says to the twins.

"Ok! We love you mommy and daddy!" Leilani and Gabriel say.

Han and I looked at each other, laughed and said, "We love you both more!"

"Now, it's way past your bed time and I'm sure that Jack is asleep. So, goodnight Gabe and Lani. We'll be home soon!" I say to my kids.

"Ok. Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy." The twins say in unison.

"Goodnight guys!" Han and I say.

Mia gets back on the phone and says, "Thank you. Their actually going to sleep now. I tried to work my mommy magic, but it didn't work on them."

"I'm sorry about that Mia. But you are a great mother! Now get some sleep. You and the baby need it. We'll all be home in a couple of days. Love you, say hi to Jack for me!" I say to Mia.

"Will do. An I love you too. Tell Brian that Jack said hi and that I love him. Goodnight Jae!" Mia says. "Goodnight Mia!" I say and then hang up the phone.

When Han and I go back inside the hotel room, I tell Bri what Mia said. He smiled.

I then laid on the pull out couch with Han watching tv with the boys. Ramsey was asleep in her room and Dom and Letty were asleep in their room and the next thing I know, I'm asleep with Hans arms wrapped around my waist.


	24. Crashing parties, and into buildings

Nobody's POV

The next morning, Safar showed up at the hotel with fancy dresses and tuxes for the Toretto team. Once Safar left to go get ready, everyone started to get ready. The party wasn't until that afternoon.

Han told Jaelene to stay in the hotel room because things were gonna get rough in that party.

"I love you baby. Call me if anything happens ok?" Han tells Jae.

"I promise, I'll call you if I feel like I'm in danger. I love you too babe." Jae says as she kisses her husband goodbye.

The crew walks down the front stairs of the hotel and goes on a boat that takes them across the lake to the Jordanian princes party.

Once everyone got into the building, they went their separate ways to keep a low profile and not make anyone suspicious that they were about to steal Ramsey's device back.

Letty and Dom walked into an elevator alone. Letty felt Dom staring at her in her red dress that had a slit running up the side of her leg and hugged her body to show her slim figure.

Letty was never a girly girl, she was more of a tomboy. Letty then looks at Dom from her peripheral vision and smiles as she sees him looking at her up and down.

"What? Is something wrong?" Letty asks Dom.

Dom starts to walk up to Letty saying, "There's a billion things wrong."

Letty's smile drops but smiles again as Dom says, "But not at this moment."

"You look handsome." Letty's tells Dom while fixing a button on his dress shirt. Dom replies laughing, "I feel awkward."

Letty laughs and then looks into Dom's eyes while saying, "You and me both."

"Seeing you dressed like this, reminds me of something." Dom explains to Letty.

Still smiling, Letty asks, "Of what?"

"Old times." Dom replies as he grabs Letty's hand.

Letty's smile fades as she starts remembering a memory she had with Dom, both smiling in candle light, kissing, but it quickly fades away. Letty was confused, but still held Dom's hand. She then gasped as she hears the elevator ding, letting them know that they were on their stop.

"You ok?" Dom asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Letty says to Dom and puts on a fake smile to try and make it believable.

Dom nods, let's go of Letty's hand and then walks out of the elevator saying, "It's show time."

Letty looks after Dom confused, but shakes it off as she walks out of the elevator toward the balcony railing that looked over the party while Dom made his way down the stairs.

There was dancing people everywhere. Girls painted in gold from head to toe in gold bras, panties, wigs, and heels dancing on their platforms in the middle of the room.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah. They tellin me that they party like this everyday. On this level, they party like this everyday! This is crazy. Im bout to move out here!" Roman says into his ear piece. Everyone in the Toretto team was wearing mics and ear pieces to communicate with one another without being to suspisious.

"I think Ima bout to start a new culture. It's called blarab. You know, like black Arab." Roman says.

"How we lookin Tej." Dom ask into his mic.

While walking with Ramsey through some hallways, Tej says, "We're almost at position. So this is how it works. We gotta move in sync if we wanna pull this off so let's go over it so everyone clearly understands their role. Roman, that means you."

"You know what, you real unprofessional right now Tej." Roman says while looking around the room of partying guests.

"The Gods eye chip is hidden in a speed drive installed in the princes car, which he keeps in a safe room vault." Tej explains to the team.

Brain then says, "I make it like an 8 to 10 on security."

"Not to mention the prince. And his personal bodyguards." Dom says while standing next to Brian.

Han then looks at the ceilings in the room and says, "Security cameras are clustered by the north wall, that's where the vault is."

"Now to get into that vault, we need to tap into the security system which can be accessed in the princes bedroom." Tej explains as he and Ramsey stop in the middle of a room where they shouldn't get caught at.

"Alright. I'm goin in." Letty says as she downs her champaign and walks towards an empty hallway with a double door at the end of it with a guard standing in the front of it.

Little did anyone know was that one of the princes bodyguards were watching her and began to walk up the stairs to follow Letty.

As Letty walked towards the man she says, "Excuse me." The guard then speaks in a language that she doesn't understand so she keeps talking.

"Oh I was looking for the..." Letty starts to say but gets interrupted by the guard as he says, "The party is that way!"

"What?" Letty asks as she looks behind her to see if anyone was behind her.

"This room is off limits!" The guard starts to say, but Letty chopped him in his throat and knocked him out. She then took his room key and unlocked the door, dragged the guard inside and looked back to see if anyone was watching her while closing the door.

"Now once were tapped in, Ramsey and I can hack into the network and unlock the door so you can get in and get that chip." Tej explains to Brian and Dom.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You missed a step! What about my steps, what am I supposed to be doin?' Roman asks Tej.

While turning on his computer and hooking up cables to it, he tells Roman, "No we didn't miss anything. Your a special team. But when we need you, you do what's best."

Ramsey looks back at Tej confused and asks, "And that is?"

"Shine brightly, like only Roman Pierce can do." Tej says with a smirk.

Roman starts laughing and replies, "See. Now we takin!"

"Alright Tej. I'm in." Letty says while walking towards the middle of the big room.

Tej starts typing some stuff into the computer as he says, "Alright, find the phone jack. The tap always runs from there. It's gonna be a 350 megahertz cat 5 e-cable. They'll probably got a couple dozen back there, but this'll be the bonded pair with the plenum coat."

As Tej was talking, Letty finds the Phone jack and opens it to see a bunch of wires. She roles her eyes and say, "English Tej."

"It'll be the orange wire." Tej says as he looks at his computer typing in Hacks.

Letty sees the wire and cuts it.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are in the pilotcy." Tej says watching the cameras and typing in more hacks.

"Alright Roman." Tej states. "Do whatever it is that you do." Ramsey finishes.

Roman then goes up to 3 girls who are sitting down and asks the middle one, "Hey. It's your birthday right? Are you Jasmine?"

"Oh god no. Not the birthday routine." Tej says as he's forced to listen to Roman.

"Hey, take my hand. I'm gonna say happy birthday to you." Roman tells the girl as he makes his way through the crowd while pulling her along with her 2 friends up to the D.J.

Roman stops the music and grabs the microphone and says, "Alright. Please listen everybody. Gather around! Please understand something right now. Listen to what I'm telling y'all."

While talking on the microphone, the prince and his bodyguards walk through the crowd to get to Roman. Han just stands on the side laughing at Romans stupidity while drinking a beer and nods to Dom and Brian to go to the vault.

When Dom and Brian are walking towards the door, Roman continues, "We are here to celebrate Jasmines 18th birthday. Happy birthday my dear! Happy birthday to you, ha ha! To you! Haha, to yooooouuu!"

"Oh, I wish I didn't see that." Tej says while watching the cameras.

Brian and Dom made their way into the room.

"Ramsey, open it up for us." Dom says.

Ramsey starts typing some stuff on her computer while saying, "Copy that. Your in!"

The vault door then opens for Dom and Brian to get the chip. When they step inside, the door closes behind them.

While looking at the red sports car, Brian asks Dom, "Do you know what this is?"

Dom smirks as Brian continues, "Like an hydro sport. This is 3.4 billion dollars. It goes 0 to 60 in less than 3 seconds. There's seven of these things in the world and this guy keeps it locked up in a vault."

Dom looks at the car and says, "Nothing's sadder than locking a beast in a cage."

"And I wanna punch him in the face." Brian says seriously.

Dom then gets his game face on and says, "Ok, let's get to work."

Dom than grabs the front of the car and lifts it up with all of his strength while Brian goes underneath to look for the chip, but before he does he comes back up and says to Dom, "You got this right?"

Dom's face was turning red but he yelled quietly, "GO!"

Brian then gets back under the car quickly and searches for the chip.

Back upstairs, Letty opens the door to walk back to the party but was surprised with the princes personal bodyguards standing at the door.

The girl standing in the front was wearing a nice dress but looked pissed. She then looked down to see the security guard knocked out next to the door.

Letty looks at him and then the girl and smiles while saying, "Can you believe I knocked him out with my charm?"

"You ain't that charming bitch." The girl says to Letty.

Letty then tries to slam the doors shut, but the guards pushed them back open and started to fight with Letty. "Intruders. Lock it down." The girl says into her earpiece.

Lights start appearing on Tej's computer signaling that doors are being locked.

"No, no, no!" Tej yells as he tries to hack back into the system to try and stop whoever was controlling the system from locking all of the doors.

"Tej, your magic trick is failing. We're loosing systems." Ramsey says.

While walking back over to her computer Tej replies, "I know!"

"I see it." Brian says referring to the Gods eye chip. Then alarms started to sound.

"Tej talk to me!" Dom says wondering what's happening.

"It looks like the security system is locking us out!" Tej replies while still trying to hack back into the system.

Back in the party room, Roman is still trying to distract the audience, the prince, and the security guards, while Han is still laughing and watching the whole thing unravel.

They didn't really need him on this one, but he needed to come just in case something bad happends, and little did he know, it was about to go down.

"Listen, ladies and gentlemen. Oh there he his." Roman says, seeing the prince finally break through the crowd. "These your dancers? This is a party baby!"

Upstairs, Letty was still fighting with the guards.

"Some of y'all probably went to the bathroom and noticed that all the hairspray was missing." Roman says while pulling a girl from the crowd with long, poofy, curly hair. "Yep. She did it. Thank you."

Letty flips over couches, dodges punches, and gets hit a couple times but still fights the guards as the girl walks around and watches.

"And we're so happy for you to be here. You look like you got some missals underneath that dress. No?" Roman says to the girl he said was Jasmine.

Tej rolled his eyes and said, "...he did not jus... Did you just say that?"

Letty knocked out each guard one by one. Mind you, there all girls, but there was only 3.

"No, SHIT! Not the gate, not the gate!" Tej says.

Gates started to come down one by one on each side of the vault.

"Brian faster!" Dom says struggling.

"Look, were doing everything we can, but we're gonna loose, you gotta hurry up!" Tej tells Dom.

After knocking out the guards Letty puts her hair up and gets into fighting mode again as the girl says, "Thank god you showed up. These parties bore me to death."

The girl then punches Letty in the face. It was like a war in that room. Throwing vases and glass at each other. Punching each other in the face. Letty even stabbed the girl in her leg. They both then made it into the hallway and fought some more.

"Guys, you gotta get out of there right now. You got and army heading your way." Ramsey tells Dom.

"BRIAN! Get out! Forget it!" Dom yells to Brian, so he gets out from under the car and Dom put the car down.

"Tej, were taking the car." Dom exclaims.

Letty and the girl somehow made their way down the hallway and near the balcony that looked over the party.

Roman then got interrupted by security as they tried to tell Roman to stop. Han then walked up to Roman to stop him from getting into anymore trouble. "Alright, Ro. That's enough."

Then out of nowhere, Letty and the girl go over the balcony and fall, crushing the D.J.s table underneath them.

"Woah, Letty are you ok?" Han asked as he helped Letty up.

"Hey, Letty talk to me, are you alright?" Roman asks.

Dom and Brian get into the car as Tej says, "Guys I'm holding it up for as long as I can, your gonna loose the gate! You gotta get outta there!"

"Air off the dash. Go through it!" Dom tell Brian.

Next thing Tej knew was their was a guard who found them and started to yell at them in a different language so Tej put his hands up in surrender and said, "Wait, wait, wait, J-just h-hold on man!"

Tej then started to do what looked like some ti-Kwan-doe on the security guard and knocked him out. Ramsey looked at the guard on the floor amazed.

"It's time to unleash the beast." Dom says as he revved up the engine. Dom then drives the car into the doors and into the party room. The gate closed after they got out. Talk about prefect timing.

The elevator then dinged and what do you know. Deckard Shaw come walking in with a suit on and a big machine gun in his hand.

He cocks it back as Roman screams, "GUN!" and starts shooting the ceilings above. The crowd of guests start screaming and run to find a way out.

Roman and Han grab Letty and get out of the building.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Tej tells Ramsey as he closes his computer and puts it away and gets out of there.

Shaw looks around for Dom. He sees the sports car in the middle of the floor and starts to shoot at it. Security guards start to run up to Shaw, but end up getting knocked out as Shaw hits them with full force.

Dom drives around the room until he gets close to Shaw and hits him with the car which sends Shaw rolling over the top of the car and onto the floor.

Dom then drives towards the window while Brian says, "Dom cars don't fly!"

Dom didn't care, he just wanted to get out of there, so Brian screamed again, "CARS DONT FLY DOM! Oh Shit!" Dom drives through the window and Shaw shoots the car again.

The car crashes into the next building over and drives through the building. Dom tried to stop the car, but he yelled, "There's no breaks!" and the car didn't stop as he stepped on the break peddle.

"WHAT?!" Brian yelled as the car was still speeding through the building.

"No breaks!" Dom yelled back.

Brian was beyond scared as he yelled 'Shit!' and started to break a screen in the car.

He pulled some wires out to see if that would stop the car, but all Dom could do was speed up to crash into the next building.

Brian started screaming, "Nooooooo!" as the car flew through the air and crash into the other building which was a museum.

The car started spinning uncontrollably, crashing into all of the statues in its path.

Brian the got the chip out as he says, "Got it!"

"Get out!" Dom then yelled.

You didn't have to tell Brian twice as he jumped out of the spinning car.

Dom then jumped out of the car as it drove into the window and fell about 50 stories to the ground. Dom rolled and almost fell out of the window after it, but luckily caught himself.

Dom and Brian looked at one another and smiled as Brian held up Gods eye.

"Still miss the bullets Brian?" Dom asks.

They both get up and look at the destroyed car below.


	25. She's missing!

Hey guys! So after a couple responses, I decided to go with choice A since that's what you guys want. I'm working on the story now and it's about Brian and Jaelene's past and I'm gonna be writing through the first 4 movies and whatever I left out of fast five. The title is **The O'Connor Siblings** and I'll let you guys know when I'll post the first chapter! Enjoy chapter 25! Just a heads up, theres only 5 more chapters in this story. Thank you to all my followers and the support you guys have given me! Have a blessed day!

Nobody's POV

After that big show, the crew head to Safars garage.

"Ah, there they are! Disaster!" Safar says to the crew.

As they were walking up to Safar, Ramsey said, "I'm sorry!"

"I get you an invite to the most exclusive party in Abu Dhabi!" Safar yells.

"Safar I..." Ramsey starts but gets interrupted by Safar as he yells, "No, no, no. You stole the hosts car. You jump it between two buildings!"

"Actually it was three buildings." Brian speaks up while holding up three fingers.

Safar gets a little more frustrated as he yells some more. "Oh two, insult. Three, honor! My bad."

No one expected to see him here, but Mr. Nobody shows up and says, "Well, well, well. I've gotta say that you've got an interesting interpretation there of 'low key' Mr. Toretto. You know Dom, I thought we had an understanding."

"Sometimes you have to play the hand you dealt." Dom exclaims to Mr. Nobody.

Mr. Nobody smirks and says, "Well that's why I prefer to be the dealer."

Mr. Nobody then looks at Safar and says, "Goodnight."

Safar doesn't get the hint, so the soldier that was with Mr. Nobody tapped Safars shoulder with the gun and nodded his head towards the door.

He finally understood and said, "Ah! Kicked out of my own garage! Great!" and he walks out to the garage.

"Great, now, may I?" Mr. Nobody asks referring to Gods eye.

Dom looked behind him and said, "Brian, give it to him."

Brian then walks up to Mr. Nobody while taking the chip out of its casing and handing it to Mr. Nobody.

"Wow, all of this for this, eh, thing." Mr. Nobody asks examining the chip, but then speaks up again.

"With all do respect Dom, you did great work back there. All of you. All of my men are now standing by and are fully at your disposal." Mr. Nobody says while handing Dom the Gods eye chip back.

Dom hesitates, but takes it back as Mr. Nobody's says, "It's your call."

"Ramsey. Fire it up. And find me Shaw." Dom tells her while she takes it and smiles.

Ramsey goes to a grid of computer monitors and plugs in the chip into a tablet the the soldier gives her.

"What is it doing now?" Roman asks watching the screens.

"It's hunting. Hacking into the security cameras at the towers we were just in. That's where we first saw Shaw so that's where we'll start." Ramsey explains.

Han then looks at the screen and says, "That's him. Right there." watching Shaw on the screen.

"Wait, what are these numbers here for?" Tej asks Ramsey.

"It's getting Shaw's face. It's accessing every camera ad every audio device in this hemisphere." Ramsey explains.

Once the footage is seen by Ramsey, she says, "Bingo! Looks like he's hold up here."

"That's perfect. It's an automated factory, with no people, and lots of places to hide." Brian states.

"You just changed the the face of menace forever. Congratulations." Mr. Nobody exclaims to Ramsey.

Romans dumb self then opened up his big mouth and asked, "Ay, can I check my email real quick, I- uh..."

"Dawns up in 2 hours. We're gonna take down Shaw then. Go get changed." Dom tells the crew as he walks away.

Hans POV

As the crew and head back to the hotel, I call Jae to let her know we're on our way, but her phone goes straight to voice mail. I start to get worried since she always answers her phone if it's family or friends.

Brian tried to calm me down by saying, "Calm down bro. She's probably passed out on the couch."

"No, yeah, your right." I say agreeing with him, but I just have this feeling that something's not right.

Once we get to the hotel, we ride the elevator up to our room. I knock on the door. No answer. Dom then uses the room key and opens the door. When we walked in, I felt like I was gonna pass out.

There was papers all over the place and a mini gas can on the ground. Jaelene's phone was on the floor but she was nowhere to be found. I checked everywhere in this hotel room for her, but she's gone.

"Brian! She's missing! I can't find her!" I yell loosing my mind.

Brian looked scared and angry. Dom was furious. I then had an idea.

"Ramsey! Use that device and find my wife!" I yell.

"Already on it!" Ramsey replies. "Oh, this is not good. You not gonna like what I'm about to say!"

We all changed quickly and went back to Ramsey's side as I asked, "Tell me. Who has my wife?"

Ramsey looked upset as she said, "Shaw. He kidnapped her. He put the gas can in the room. On the video, she was about to call you, but she fainted before she could hit the call button."

"DAMN IT!" I yell as I sit on the couch and pick up her phone.

Dom flared his nostrils as he said, "Well get her back. I'll kill Shaw with my bare hands if that's what it takes."

"There's a thought. I'll help." I said.

Nobody's POV

The team then got their belongings together and signed out of the hotel. They were on their way back to Safars garage when Dom told Tej, Roman, Letty, and Ramsey to go back to L.A.

"We should go now! Just you, your team, Brian, Han, and me. He took Jaelene. And we need to act fast. She has to be kept safe, she's pregnant." Dom explains to Mr. Nobody.

"What happend to the rest of them?" Mr. Nobody asks.

"My team is the best racers in the world, but they ain't killers." Dom explains.

Han and Brian then come walking in and stand at Dom's side.

"Well looks like we have a hunting part goin on here. Let's bag a shadow." Mr. Nobody states at he cocks back a gun ready to shoot Shaw at any moment.


	26. Rescue Mission and hospitals

Jaelene's POV

When I woke up, I was some place dark, tied up to a chair and gagged. I tried so hard to scream for help, but nothing. I prayed that Dom, Brian, or Han would come save me. I feel so useless!

I tried to spit out the handkerchief that was tied around my mouth, but it was too tight. I heard people talking outside the door. After about 10 minutes of trying to get the handkerchief out of my mouth, I broke free of it and started to scream as loud as I could.

Hans POV

We drove to the factory and waited for the soldiers to beat down the door. Once they did, soldiers were rushing inside quietly. Mr. Nobody followed behind them and Brian, Dom, and I were holding guns about to run in there, kill Shaw and rescue my wife.

"You ready for this?" Brian asks.

"Yeah." Dom says.

"Let's go get back our girl." I tell Brian as all three of us walk in the factory, cocking back our guns, ready to shoot.

We walked through the factory until we saw a little light on. Everyone walked towards it to find Shaw sitting at a table eating.

"I hope you enjoying your last meal." Brian says to Shaw.

Shaw just looks up and says, "This is it. This is all I want. A dozen men."

"I think you'll find it's more than enough." A soldier states.

I then yell, "Where's my wife?! I know you took her!"

Just then, we hear screaming. It came from the back room.

"What did you do to her you sick son of a bitch!" I yell pointing my gun at him ready to shoot.

Shaw just wipes his mouth with a napkin and then bites on something.

It was a pin to a grenade. Everyone aims their guns at Shaw except Dom as he walks up to Shaw and says, "I'm ready to meet my maker. Are you?"

"What'd you think Toretto? That you'd catch me off guard? Me holding a white flag? That sister in law of yours is quite the catch. She didn't really put up a fight. Well that doesn't matter now. Have you ever heard the saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'." Shaw says.

"I don't have friends. I got family." Dom says honestly.

Shaw then replies, "Well. I got a lot of friends."

Out of nowhere the lights blow out and the grenade explodes.

I quickly run towards the back to look for Jaelene. Everyone starts shooting at each other.

As I run towards the back, the screaming got louder and louder. I then run quickly inside the room and turn on my flashlight to see Jaelene with tears streaming down her face and tied up to a chair.

"Oh my god! I thought I'd never see you again!" She cries.

I run up to her and kiss her. I then pull away and say, "Shhhh. I need you to be as quiet as possible. I'm gonna untie you now ok?"

Jaelene then nods.

As soon as she was freed, the first thing she did was throw herself into my arms and kiss me. I kiss her back with as much force as she was giving me.

When we pulled back I said, "Ok, now Brian is supposed to give us the all clear. Which should be any minute now."

Outside the door, everyone was shooting at each other. It was like a War zone.

Nobody's POV 

Soldiers were getting killed left and right. Mr. Nobody then put on some night vision shades and started shooting the enemy's. The captain that locked Brian in the bus, was on Jakandes team.

Captain then shoots Mr. Nobody in his chest.

Mr. Nobody turns around to Dom, winks at him, and then gets shot in the back one or 2 more times by captain.

Dom's eyes widened, but he looked at Brian as Brian tries to grab the Gods eye device.

"Brian! No! Just forget about it! Go find your sister!" Dom yells and nods his head to go get Jaelene and Han. Dom and Brian were shooting guys side by side until Brian started running to the back door.

One he reached it, he opened it a yelled before anybody could say anything. "Listen! It's a war out there! I know that you wanna have a family reunion type thing, but not right now. We need to get out of her now!"

Brian runs to the door they came in through with Jae in the middle of him and Han.

Dom saw them and backed them up, shooting everywhere until Shaw came out of nowhere and pulled a pin, throwing the grenade next to Brian. "GET DOWN!" Brian yelled as he jumped as far as he could away from the grenade. Han threw himself behind some crates and shielded Jae. The grenade then exploded and Dom, Brian, Han, and Jaelene got back up and ran to the door. Dom was dragging Mr. Nobody out the door and into one of the cars they came in. Han, Jae, and Brian did the same and Brian drove away as quickly as possible.

Jakande walked up to the device, picked it up and said, "Gods eye." and smiled evilly.

In the car, Brian was driving, Jae was sitting in Hans lap in the front seat, and Mr. Nobody was laid out on the back seat while Dom examined his wounds.

Dom ripped open Mr. Nobody's shirt and sighed as he saw a bullet proof vest underneath.

"What, did you think that I'd go in there naked?" Mr. Nobody asks jokingly.

Dom then looks at his stomach and says, "Well, you got hit bad." Referring to the amount of blood on Mr. Nobody's shirt.

"Look Toretto, I know your not going to listen to me, but your not gonna like what I'm about to say. But the truth is... You outta... Try that Belgium ale man. It's somethin special." Mr. Nobody jokes to Dom. Dom looked at him furious but shook it off as he said smirking, "Belgium ale huh?"

Mr. Nobody laughed but started coughing and groaning.

"Hey! I gotta get you to a hospital!" Brian yells.

"No, you don't. I have my own health insurance. The medics are on standby now. There already inbound." Mr. Nobody explains to Dom and Brian.

"Pull over kid!" Mr. Nobody yells to Brian as he looks like he's about to puke.

Brian pulls over to a broken railing to put Mr. Nobody up against. Everyone gets out of the car and help Dom take Mr. Nobody out and sit him up against the railing.

"Dom you gotta protect Ramsey. As long as she's alive, she can lock them out of Gods eye and they know that. Which means there not gonna stop comin until they've got her. And this time when they come, their gonna come with everything they've got." Mr. Nobody explains to Dom.

Dom then says with a straight face, "I'm not leaving you."

"Your not. I'm leaving you." Mr. Nobody says as he sees the helicopter flying his way to save him. Dom looks back and sees the helicopter and then looks back at Mr. Nobody as he says, "Goodbye Dom."

Everyone then gets back in the car and drives off.

"A war is comin to us weather we like it or not. If a war is coming, we're gonna face him on the streets we know best." Dom explains to Brian.

Dom, Brian, Jaelene, and Han meet the crew back in L.A.

"I'm all for winging it, but this is crazy man! We got mercenaries who got some real neat on us. I mean, I ain't scared of nothin but, I don't even have a gun!" Roman exclaims as the team look over L.A.

Dom smirks and says, "A gun? We got a whole city!"

"And we may have more than that. If they use Gods eyes, they can tap into cameras around town to find our location which means we could plant a virus." Tej states.

"And then break in to access it. So your talking about hacking into my hacking device. That's brilliant." Ramsey tells Tej smiling.

Tej smirks and says, "Yeah, but there's one problem. Signal strength. We can't start a hack on them until their at a two mile range."

"That's really close." Letty exclaims.

"Close? These guys are military! If there within two miles of us, we're already dead. I don't know about y'all but I didn't really plan on dying today." Roman states.

Brian then speaks up and says, "Only one way to stay alive."

"We play keep away with Ramsey." Han says smirking.

Ramsey looks at Han and says, "What?"

"They can't hit us if we keep moving." Brian explains.

Dom then says, "I'll take Shaw."

"So basically, we're just steering up a big game of hot potatoe." Tej says.

"Ok, so which car am I going in?" Ramsey asks.

Tej roles his eyes and says, "Girl. Your the potatoe."

Letty walks up to Dom and says, "Why does it feel like I'm not gonna see you again?"

Dom looks at Letty surprised that she would even say that. He then takes off his cross chain and puts in on Letty's neck and says, "I'll come back for that."

"Promise?" Letty asks looking into Dom's eyes while playing with the cross.

"Promise." Dom says smirking at Letty.

Letty then walk away leaving Dom to look after her.

Han and Jaelene were standing by Brian. Han and Brian were having a conversation while Jae was looking at the scenery.

All of a sudden, she gets dizzy and then her stomach starts cramping really bad.

"Ow! Han! There's something wrong!" Jae yells to Han. She then doubles over in pain and yells, "ITS THE BABY! There's something wrong with the baby!"

Han runs over to Jae and catches her as she was slowly sinking to the ground.

"Brian, we have to get her to a hospital, now!" Han yells.

Brian then runs to his car, pulls up quickly next to his little sister and brother in law and they quickly get in. Before they leave, Brian let's Dom know that he'll be right back, that he has to take Jae to the hospital.

Once they arrived, Han carried Jae in. She passed out in the car from being dizzy.

The doctor quickly examined her and put her in a hospital room. 30 minutes of waiting, and the doctor finally came out and explained everything to Han and Brian.

"It was just a little scare. Her and the baby are fine. The reason why she was experiencing cramping was because that is her cervix expanding for the baby. She passed out from lack of food and dehydration so we hooked her up to an I.V. But we would like her to stay overnight for more observations." The doctor said.

Han and Brian sighed in relief. "No, yeah that's fine. Can we go see her?" Han asked the doctor.

"Yes she's in room 309." The doctor states.

Brian and Han then walk to her room to see she's up and watching the news.

Jaelene's POV

"Hey baby girl, you scared the crap out of us." Brian says smiling.

I smile and say, "Yeah, sorry. I guess from the kidnapping to that war zone, it kind of got to me. But I'm all better now, see!"

Han walks over and kisses me and says, "Don't ever scare me like that again, got it?"

I giggle and say, "I'll try."

"Alright well we gotta start heading out. Hobbs is right across the hall if you need anything. Well tell him to keep and eye on you." Brian exclaims.

I smile and say, "Ok, be carful. I love you both so much. Brian, make sure you call Mia. Don't worry her."

Brian laughs and says, "Ok, I promise, I'll call her."

Brian then comes up to, kisses my forehead and says, "I love you too kiddo. Stay safe."

"I don't see how I couldn't!" I say jokingly as I'm already in a hospital.

Brian smiles and walk out to tell Hobbs to watch me.

"Why does it feel like this is going to be a goodbye?" I ask Han tearing up.

Han looks at me and say, "Hey, don't say that. This isn't a goodbye. This is a I'll be back for you. I already told you, I'm not goin anywhere."

I smile with tears in my eyes as I grab his face and kiss him like it would be our last kiss.

When we break away, I say, "You better come back to me. We need you. Our kids need you. I'll be here waiting for you to come back. I might be watching the news too."

Han smiles and says, "Ok baby. I love you so much. See you soon kiddo." as he rubs my stomach and kisses it.

"See you later gorgeous." Han then says to me and kisses me once more.

"Good luck." I say as he walks out the door, leaving me behind.

About 20 minutes passed since the boys left. The doctor came in a few times to check on me.

When she came in this time I asked, "Is it possible that I find out the gender of my baby?"

"Oh, yes! I will go get the O.B.G.Y.N. for you!" The doctor says as she goes to get the other doctor.

When the O.B.G.Y.N. came in my room, she made small talk. She was actually very kind and sweet.

"So, I hear that you wanna know the sex of the baby." The doctor asks.

I smile and say, "Yeah. My husband is away on business and I wanna surprise him."

The doctor smiles as she puts the gel on my stomach and uses the wand the check around for the baby.

When we finally see the baby, the doctor say, "Well the baby looks healthy, everything looks normal. Do you wanna know the sex now?"

"Yes, please." I say excitedly.

The doctor smiles and says, "Congradulations, mommy! It's a..."


	27. Street Fights Part I

Jaelene's POV

The doctor smiled at me and said, "Congradulations, mommy! It's a girl!"

"Really?" I ask smiling with tears in my eyes.

"Yes your having a little girl! Do you have any names picked out?" The doctor asks.

I laugh and say, "Yea. I actually do. I'm still deciding on Rebekah or Brenda."

"Wow those are beautiful names. I'm sure which ever one you decide, it will be perfect for her." The doctor compliments me while smiling.

I say thank you and she hands me a tissue to wipe the gel off and gave me some pictures to take home. After she left I called Mia.

"Hey Jae." Mia answered.

"Hey Mia, I'm just calling to see how my babies are doing." I say.

"They're good. Their actually watching a movie with Jack right now. Do you wanna talk to them?" Mia asks.

"No, I don't wanna disturb them. I'll call again for them later, but I wanna tell you something!" I say excitedly.

Mia laughs and say, "Ok, what."

"Congrats, auntie! Your getting another niece!" I say into the phone.

Mia went silent. "Mia, are you there?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm here. I just can't believe that our DAUGHTERS ARE GONNA BE BESTFRIENDS!" Mia screams.

It took me a minute to register what she was saying until it finally clicked.

"OH MY GOD! We're both having girls!" I say laughing.

Mia laughs. My phone starts ringing so I say, "I'll call you later. Hans calling."

Mia get worried as she says, "Something must be going on cause Brian is calling me."

I shake whatever bad feeling I had off and say, "Ok, I'll call you later sis."

"Ok, talk to you later." Mia says and I hang up and answer Hans call.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Nothing. Yet. But I want you to know that what ever happens tonight, that I love you and our kids so much. I'll be thinking about you the whole time." Han confesses.

I start to tear up and say, "I know babe. Just don't doubt yourself. I have to ask you something."

There was a silence until Han said, "What is it."

I feel tears running down my face as I say, "Promise me that you'll be there for our son and our daughters."

Han thinks for a minute and says, "Did you just say, daughters?"

I laugh and say, "Yeah. Surprise, daddy! We're having another girl. I found out after you left."

"Wow. Another girl. Why do I have the feeling that you already have a name picked out?" Han asks me.

I laugh and say, "Cause I do. But we can debate that when you come back. I was thinking Brandi for a middle name after..."

"Brandon." Han says smiling.

We listen to silence for a couple minutes until Han says, "I gotta go. I love you Jae."

"I love you too Han." I say tearing up again.

I hang up and think only good thoughts for my family.

Brian's POV

I called Mia about 30-45 minutes after last seeing Jae.

"Brian are you ok?" Mia answers the phone after the second ring.

"Mia I need you to listen to me. Something's about to go down. And if you don't here from me in 24 hours...I need you to take Jack and move on. You understand. You understand what I'm saying?" I ask tearing up at the thought of never seeing my wife and son again.

"No, I-I can't do that Brian. No I can't!" Mia says tearing up too. "We're gonna have another baby. It's a little girl!"

I smile and let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding because I didn't expect that.

"And she's going to need her father, so your going to finish what your doing and come home to her!" Mia demands crying.

In that moment, I wanted to say everything that she wanted to here, but I can't because I don't know if I'll make it out alive.

"You have to come home to us!" Mia exclaims.

This was a lot right now. Not only do I have to think about Mia and Jack, but I have to think about my daughter too.

I stood quiet as I listen to Mia's voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, before. I was scared that you'd be disappointed with domestic life." Mia says to me.

I smile and think of my memories with her and say, "You know, the best decision I made was walking into the store and buying that first sandwich."

Mia laughs at the memory of us and says, "It was such a bad sandwich!"

I laugh with her in the moment and say, "I know! I ate a lot of em."

We stop laughing and become serious. I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to say the wrong things to her so I just said, "I love you Mia."

"Don't do that." Mia says tearing up again.

"What?" I ask not understand what she means.

I hear her crying on the other line saying, "The way you said it. It sounds like goodbye. Say something else." Mia pleads.

I thought of our son and say, "Alright. Kiss Jack for me."

"I will." Mia says sadly. She hangs up the phone and says, "I love you Brian."

"I love you Mia." I say as I stare at her caller id on my phone.

Nobody's POV

Dom drives back to his childhood home. He looks at the destroyed house with caution tape around it. Dom shakes his head and walks to the back to the garage.

Dom opens the garage, turns on the light and walks up to a big covered object. Dom uncovers the object to reveal that it was his black charger sports car.

"One last ride." Dom says as he gets his stuff together and puts everything he needs in his car. He even brought wrenches and a mini shot gun.

Shaw was in a warehouse wrapping up his injuries, getting ready for the show down of his life. Brian was putting on his old F.B.I. bullet proof vest on and pull eat the velcro F.B.I. badge off of it while Han grabbed his hand guns and ammo. It seemed like the boys loved their guns.

When they were all ready, Han and Brian got into their separate cars. Dom changed his clothes and got into his black charger and left his old house. Shaw put his grenades, guns, and any other weapon in his car and drove off to find Dom.

Jakande was already out in a chopper flying over L.A.

"Put up Gods eye and find them." Jakande tells his minion.

The guy puts Gods eye up and it does its magic searching high and low for the Toretto crew.

"I'm getting something." The guy informs Jakande.

Gods eye was pulling up any info it could from street cameras to audio devices.

"I got a positive I.D. Its Toretto!" The guy says. "Gods eye is placing him at Hill and 7th."

Shaw hears this from his earpiece and goes after Dom.

"Should we follow him?" The pilot asked.

"No. Let Shaw take care of him. Find Ramsey!" Jakande ordered. "Yes sir." The minion who has Gods eye replies.

Han picked up Letty in his car. Roman and Tej in another car and Brian and Ramsey in the next. Brian was the leader and Han was the last car.

They were all driving front the back closely while Roman said, "I don't know why we gotta keep drivin around like this. Why can't we just pull over somewhere. Park. Gather our thoughts in like a bunk somewhere?"

Tej was sitting in the back seat of Romans car on his computer and said, "Because it does not work like that. We gotta stick close enough to the bad guys in order to get in range for Ramsey to hack em, but we gotta be mobile enough to not get shot like fish in a barrel. So do me a favor and focus on the mission, and keep us from getting killed!"

Gods eye was still tracking Ramsey until it found her.

"Got her. Target acquired. She's riding shot gun in a blue GT-R." The guys tells Jakande.

Tej looks at the night sky to see a chopper flying over them.

"Guys, they here!" Tej yells into the radio.

Han gets on and says, "How many cars."

"Uh, none. And that's kind of the problem." Tej says back to Han. Letty then looks up to see the chopper and says, "They think there slick. There in a helicopter."

Jakande hovers over the streets watching the cars.

Brian then gets on the radio and says, "Alright guys, let's give em a show. Break on my count. Three. Two. One. GO!"

Brian still drove straight as Han went right and Roman went left.

"Splitting up won't work. You can't hide from Gods eye." Jakande says as he watched the screen on Gods eye that still had a lead on Ramsey.

"We're in range. Ramsey, start the hack!" Tej says into the radio.

Ramsey gets her tablet out and starts typing things in. "Initiating. Now." Ramsey says as the hack is installing.

"Sir, I think someone's trying to hack the system." The minion tell Jakande.

Jakande turns in his seat and says, "It's Ramsey! Send in the predator! Take her out!"

"Releasing predator." The minion says as he obeys Jakande.

The predator was a mini jet that was basically out for blood. Ramsey's blood. It will not stop until she's wiped off the face of the earth.

As Brian races from freeways to streets around L.A., Ramsey looks out for the helicopter.

"I think we lost the chopper!" Ramsey states, but then wishes she didn't said anything as trucks and cars beep their horns trying to get out of the way of the jet.

"I think we got bigger problems than that!" Brian exclaims as he sees the jet.

Ramsey looks closely at the jet and says, "Oh my God."

Brian then hits a button inside the car that makes the car go lower.

"What are you doing?" Ramsey asks Brian.

"Goin old school!" Brian replies as he cruises underneath a truck to the other side.

Ramsey screams, "Watch out!" As a car drives in their direction. The jet started to shoot at them so Brian went back under the truck. The Predator then started to shoot at the truck making the truck driver loose control of the truck as it slipped and sledded across the free way.

In the hospital, Jaelene covered herself with a robe and took her I.V. stand with her across the hall to see Hobbs. A little girl looked at the door and says, "Daddy, you have a visitor."

Hobbs turns his head to see a shocked Jaelene.

"Daddy? I didn't know you had a kid Hobbs." Jae says smiling.

Hobbs smiled and said, "You never asked."

Jaelene laughed and said, "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been better. But I've had the time of my life with my daughter as she keeps me company." Hobbs says looking at his little girl. "Hey Samantha, why don't you come over her and say hi to Jaelene. She a very close friend to me and she's Dominic Toretto's sister in law."

Samantha gets out of the seat and walks up to Jaelene and says, "It's nice to meet you. Your really pretty."

Jaelene looks at her and then Hobbs. "Awe! Your so sweet. But I'm not as pretty as you are. Your gorgeous!"

Samantha smiles and says, "Daddy I like her. Dominic Toretto on the other hand. Not so much."

Jae laughs and says, "Uh-oh. What did Dom do?"

Samantha was about to say something when Hobbs interrupted her and said, "That! Is story for another day!"

Jae laughed understanding Hobbs.

"So what are you doin here?" Hobbs asked Jaelene.

Jaelene took a seat on a chair next to Hobbs' bed and explained everything from the kidnapping to her being pregnant.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. But I have one question. If you knew you were pregnant, why are you on this mission?" Hobbs asked confused.

Jaelene thought for a minute and said, "I guess it's because I can't stay away from family, mostly Han. I have to be there with him. But this little one gave us a scare so I'm stuck here for the night."

Hobbs nodded and said, "Well, make yourself at home. Since I have to watch you, stick around for a while, get to know my daughter."

Jaelene smiles as she and Samantha talk about girly things and Jae gets to know Sam a little bit more.

Shaw drives his car and stops at a red light. He sees Dom right in front of him and once the light turned green, they both turned to Dom's right, Shaw's left, and made there way to a parking garage and drove all the way to the roof.

Brian was trying his best to get away from the predator but it kept finding him.

"It's coming back around!" Ramsey says frantically.

The jet then comes back around to find Ramsey again. While speeding down the streets, a cop sees Brian's car and starts to chase him.

"Predators back at it." The guy informs Jakande.

"Fire missals!" Jakande orders. "Copy that." The guy says obeying and about to press the button for missals.

"Fire!" Jakande yells.

Brian sees the missal and says, "Oh, shit!" But quickly dodges it, making the cop car get hit by the missal and explodes. Ramsey screamed as she saw the explosion.

"I need a lateral. Rome where are you?" Brian yells into the radio.

"Running back! Charging in!" Roman says back to Brian and he speeds his way to Brian.

Back on the roof of the parking garage, Dom was waiting for Shaw and once he saw him, he revved his engine, ready for what was about to happpen.

"I'm halfway there!" Ramsey says to Brian. Brian then unbuckled her seatbelt and yelled, "TAKE YOUR COMPUTER AND GO OUT THE WINDOW!"

"What? Why?!" Ramsey yelled back scared. "Do it now!" Brian yelled back louder.

Predator was locked on Brian's car, about to shoot a missal again.

"You gotta go now!" Brian says as he speeds towards Romans car.

"FIRE!" Jakande yelled another order. As the missal was fired and headed towards Brian's car, him and Roman spun their cars so Ramsey could jump with her computer into the front seat of Romans car. She made it just in time. Roman started to drive in the opposite direction the Brian was going in. When Brian regained control of his car, he sped up and then jumped out of the car a few seconds before the missal hit the car.

"Target destroyed!" The guy yelled to Jakande.

Brian then saw the jet and took off running.

"He made it! I can't believe that we actually pulled this off." Tej exclaims happily.

Ramsey looks at Tej and then back to the front of the car still scared and freaked out that she actually did that. Ramsey then looked at her tablet that read 87% out of 100%.

"Wait, wait, wait. Ramsey's still alive. Gods eye tracked her down again." The guys says.

"What? Keep ambushing her. The signal has to be coming from somewhere." Jakande explains.

Shaw and Dom sped towards each other at full speed. At the last second, Dom made the front of his car go up so he could land on top of Shaw's. Dom then grabbed his shot gun and started shooting at Shaw while Shaw started shooting at Dom.

Once Shaw runs out of bullets, Dom puts his car in reverse and positions it back on the ground in front of Shaw's car.

Back in Hobbs' hospital room, Samantha was sitting on Jaelene's lap, playing games on Sam's iPad and Hobbs was watching football until it got interrupted with some Breaking News. Jaelene and Hobbs look at the tv to see a video of a car exploding.

"Oh my god. That's Brian's car." Jaelene says frantically.

In the chopper the guy was trying to figure out where Ramsey was getting the signal from.

"I got it. She's getting the signal from there." The guy says while pointing to the tower.

"Take it down!" Jakande yells. The guy obeys as he shoots a missal at the tower, blowing it up.

In the hospital, the TV turns off and there was a loud boom. Jaelene and Hobbs look out the window to see the signal tower blown up.

"Toretto." Hobbs mumbles. Jaelene just gasps, praying that her family is ok.

In Romans car, Ramsey was almost done with the download. It was at 97% when the signal goes out.

"What? No! It was almost finished! They cut the signal! I can't finish the hack!" Ramsey says frantically trying to get signal to finish the download.

"What do you mean?" Roman asks Ramsey.

"Brian they took out the tower!" Tej says to Brian while looking at his computer.

Back in the hospital Hobbs gets out of bed and looks out the window once more.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sam asks Jae and her father.

Hobbs then looks at his daughter and says, "Daddy's gotta go to work."

"Um, are you sure that your..." Jae starts but sees that Hobbs is breaking his cast with his bare hands. "Oh my...You really are the hulk." Jae jokes speechless.

Hobbs then gets dressed as quickly as he could, took some pain meds and got his gear on and weapons locked and loaded.

"Alright baby girl. Jaelene's gonna watch you while I'm gone. You know the drill. Give me three for the road." Hobbs tells his daughter as they fist bump. Hobbs was about to walk out the room until Jaelene called him back.

"Hobbs! Make sure they're all ok. Bring them back safe." Jae begs.

Hobbs smirks and says, "I'll do my best. Take care of my little girl while I'm gone." and walks out to help the team with their mission.


	28. Street Fights Part II

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with updating. My summer break has been pretty booked. But I am working on, I guess you can say, prequels, of this story. There's only 2 chapters in this story left, so hopefully I'll have the first chapter of the next story up when I post the last chapter! Thanks for the support guys, it's meant a lot. Enjoy chapter 28!

Nobody's POV

Shaw climbs out of his car and grabs a metal bar from the side of his car. Dom gets out of his car with his shot gun and points it at Shaw while saying, "You thought this was gonna be a street fight?"

Dom then points the gun at the sky and pulls the trigger once and then throws the gun back into his car. Dom then pulls out two really big wrenches and says, "Your god damn right it is."

Shaw then grabs another metal pole from his car and then the next thing you know, there both running at each other about to whoop some ass. Shaw manages to hit Dom a couple times. But there fight just started.

While in Romans car, Ramsey was still trying to find out a way to get the signal back so that she can finish hacking into her device.

"There has to be another way!" Ramsey exclaims.

Tej then looks at his computer and says on the radio, "Wait, I'm seein like half a dozen different cell towers between 6th and state. Brian! If you can get to the top of any one of those buildings out there we can set up the signal manually and finish the job!"

Little did Tej know, the guy who has Gods eye, picked up there radio station and listened into their conversation.

"I'm on it!" Brian says and starts running to a building.

"Sir, did you hear that? O'Connor is traveling on foot heading to the repeater to try and initiate the hack." The guy states.

"Keep your eye on the girl!" Jakande says to his minion.

Jakande then gets on a radio and says, "Captain, O'Connor is heading to the repeater on foot between 6th and state. Don't let him make it there!"

"Copy that!" Captain exclaims as he races in Brian's direction.

Roman was still speeding through the streets of California. The predator was still on to them, not giving up until Ramsey was dead.

Cops then started to chase Roman.

"The boys is on to us!" Roman yells. "Well, the boys ain't ready for this!" Tej assures Roman.

The predator starts shooting at Romans car. Roman dodges every hit, but the predator made a couple cars blow up next to Roman.

"First the Tank! Then the plane! Now we got a spaceship?!" Roman yells.

"That's not a spaceship! That's a drone!" Tej corrects Roman. "Oh! Now it's a drone! You wanna break it down and be articulate like you already know what the hell is goin on?" Roman yells.

"MAN, SHUT YO ASS UP AND DRIVE THE CAR!" Tej screams at Roman as he grabs the wheel to shut Roman up.

The predator was still shooting at Romans car and making things explode where ever it shot.

"Han! The football is on fire! We need help!" Roman yells into the radio.

As Han speeds down a tunnel, focused, Letty gets on the radio and says, "Hang on we're coming!"

Shaw and Dom were still throwing hands on the roof of the parking garage. Dom came really close to bashing Shaw's head in with his wrench. They kept throwing punches and swinging on each other until Dom grabbed Shaw's neck, lifted him off the ground, and slammed him into a car.

Roman drove down and alley as he says, "Ramsey, get ready to go again!"

Ramsey then groan because she didn't wanna jump into another car. The predator was still following close behind.

"Drone has missal lock." Another guys says. "FIRE!" Jakande commands.

The missal is shot out and hits Romans car, making it explode.

"Target destroyed." The other guy said. Jakande sat there and laughed evilly until the minion says, "Wait, wait, wait. Gods eye still has her."

"How can that be?" Jakande asks shocked and a little frightened.

The minion then plays back the footage of Romans car exploding. Just before the missal hit the car, the car went under a bridge that gave Ramsey, Tej and Roman a 3 second window to jump out of the car. As soon as all three of them got up from the ground, Roman told Ramsey to go with Han and Letty.

"Let's go, let's go!" Letty yelled from the back seat as Han looked both ways to make sure they weren't being watched. Once Ramsey got in the passenger seat, Han took off.

"They switched her under the bridge." The minion states. "What?" Jakande asks.

Han speeds down a few streets when Roman says, "You gotta get out of there. The drones comin fast!"

"Got it!" Han yells into the radio.

"So, if this car goes down, who's coming to save us?" Ramsey asks almost as scared as the time Dom drove off the cliff.

Letty started laughing from the back seat and said, "Save us honey? We're it!"

"Where are they now?!" Jakande asks yelling. "Six blocks east. Hauling ass." The minion states.

Once Brian gets into the building, he runs through with a gun in his hand prepared for anything as he asks, "Where to Tej?"

"Theres a service elevator by the maintenance specter. It'll take you directly up to the repeater. Brian you gotta hurry!" Tej yells and as soon as he says the last part, Jakandes men crash through the windows and sabotage Brian's plan.

Brian takes cover as they start shooting at him. The men stop shooting as there is no movement. Brian then finds a flat dolly, lays on it, and rolls himself under a garage door all while shooting and killing all but two of the men. Brian then shoots the garage button so that it's impossible for the men to get inside.

Brian had to take cover again as the last two men shoot at the garage door and then runs for the stairs.

Captain then runs and flips over walls to get to Brian as quickly as he could to stop him from getting the signal back up. As Brian makes it to the top of the stairs, captain jumps out and starts fighting with him. Captain slams Brian into the door twice, breaking it off the hinges and falling on top of Brian and the door.

The door then slides down the stairs extremely fast while captain is on top of Brian, throwing punches, both trying not to fall of the door.

After flying down 3 sets of stairs, Brian and captain finally fall off the door. Brian tries to get up really fast and run, but captain grabs his leg and pull him back down.

They both then get back up and run into a room, fighting. After a while, Brian was on the floor getting punched in the face repeatedly and was about to get his head bashed in.

Brian then found a hook and hooked it onto captains belt and then kicked a very large spinning wheel down a dark, empty, elevator shaft. Captain was then pulled down the shaft, falling to his death when Brian yelled, "TO SLOW!"

Hobbs was now racing down the California streets in an ambulance going to help the Toretto team.

Back in Hans car, Ramsey was still freaking out while keeping an eye on the predator.

"It's still coming back around!" Ramsey yelled frightened.

"Well loose them in the tunnel." Han says driving quickly.

Up in the chopper, the predator locks target while the guy says, "Target locked."

"Fire!" Jakande yells for about the fifth time. Another missal was then released, but sadly, successfully hit the back of Hans car. The girls then started screaming while Han was trying to gain control of the car while it smashes into the side of the tunnel.

The predator then flys through the tunnel, still shooting at them. "We can't shake this thing!" Letty yells from the back. "The back of the car is on fire Han!"

Han then looks at the back of his car and says, "Shit!" as he keeps driving away from the predator.

"Predator has missal lock!" The guy says. "Take it out!" Jakande orders one last time.

Before the missal is released, Hobbs comes crashing over the bridge from above the tunnel, and as Hans car races out, the predator explodes as Hobbs' ambulance makes contact with it.

Han then drifts his car around and stops the fire on his car. Letty, Ramsey, and Han then look at Hobbs as he pushes out the windshield of the ambulance to get out, since its laying on its side from the crash.

"No way." Letty says smiling while watching Hobbs walk towards what was left of the predator.

The camera on the predator looks at Hobbs, so Hobbs steps on a part of the predator, points his gun at it, and shoots into the camera three times.

"What?! WHAT HAPPEND?!" Jakande yelled furiously. "Sir someone just double tapped our drone." A minion says to Jakande. "WHAT?!" Jakande yells back as he could not believe that he was about to be defeated by Ramsey.

Hobbs then grabs a machine gun that was connected to the predator, and keeps it for his own use.

"Why aren't you in the hospital? I told you to watch Jae!" Han yells to Hobbs. "She's fine. I have someone watching her. She's not in there alone." Hobbs says back smirking while thinking about his baby girl.

"Hey, did you bring the Calvary?" Letty sticks her head out from the back seat and asks. Hobbs looks at her with a straight face and says, "Woman, I am the Calvary!"

"Of corse you are." Letty says smiling. "Who is that?" Ramsey asks confused and relieved that he saved them. "That's Hobbs." Han says smirking.

Ramsey just closes her eyes and leans her head back against the seat as she tries to catch her breathe from the eventful night that she's having. Hobbs then starts walking away with the machine gun in his hand ready to help his team.

Brian finally gets to the top of the building that he was in and looks for a signal tower to see he was standing right next to it. Brian then runs to a power box, opens it, and tells Tej, "I'm at the repeater."

"The access cable is in the base. Just plug it into your phone and Ramsey will be back online." Tej explains to Brian while he and Roman walk around.

Brian the hooks up his phone to the base, puts in a code, and gets on the radio to say, "Ramsey, go!"

Ramsey then looks at her tablet and starts typing some more stuff while saying, "Brian did it! We're back in."

Han and Letty then look at the tablet as it finishes the last 3% of the download and the screen then says, 'Access granted. Override complete.'

Ramsey then looks at Han and Letty and says smiling, "We've got Gods eye back."

In the chopper, all the information on everything and everybody was disappearing in seconds. "We lost the Gods eye!"

"WHAT! SHIT!" Jakande yelled pretty pissed off.

The screens started beeping as a warning. "Military is inbound. Out three minutes and closing. We need to get the hell out of here." The computer guy says.

Brian the runs out the building to find a running black SUV parked outside.

"Tej, Roman, Im on my way." Brian states as he goes into the car and drives away.

"Alright, homie I see you there." Roman says as him and Tej start running.

Shaw and Dom were still going at it hard. Dom threw Shaw into a couple more cars and they both threw a few more punches. Shaw even punched and kicked Dom to the ground.

Jakande was still flying over L.A. He was now watching Dom and Shaw fight.

Dom got up from the ground and punch Shaw. Shaw then pushes Dom into his car, where Dom's eyes widen as he saw the grenades sitting on Shaw's passenger seat. Shaw the throws Dom back, but Dom comes back at him, bends down, picks Shaw up by his legs and slams him on the hook of his own car. Dom then drags him onto the floor and starts punching him again.

"I have eyes on Toretto." The pilot states from the chopper.

Dom then grabs Shaw and slams him on the car again, making Shaw flip to the other side of the car. Dom then jumps from the hood of the car, and punches Shaw down to the ground again, but this time, Shaw grabbed a metal pole he found lying near by and swings at Dom, hitting him in the face and send Dom rolling onto his back.

A struggling Shaw then crawls about 5 feet away from Dom and stands up slowly while Dom was already standing like nothing happend.

"Shaw's in the way." The pilot exclaims while looking at Dom and Shaw. "Well it seem like our friendships at an end." Jakande says while referring to him and Shaw. "Do it."

Missals were then shot at the parking garage making the garage shake, making Shaw and Dom shake from the motion and shield themselves from the flames the missals brought.

The ground they were standing on started to crack around Shaw.

Dom stared at it and smirked while starts of saying, "The thing about street fights..."

Shaw then looks from the ground to Dom furious.

"The street always wins." Dom finishes saying while looking at Shaw pissed off.

Dom's then stomps as hard as he could on the ground the Shaw was standing on, break, making Shaw fall a few levels beneath him, knocking him out cold.

Dom kneeled there and watched while smirking until he heard the chopper coming closer to him. Dom then stood up and made his way over to see the chopper clearly.

Jakande sat there as the target was on Dom and said, "Goodbye, Toretto."

Then, someone started shooting at the chopper. Jakande looked at the shooter, pissed off, and Dom was surprised to see non other than Luke Hobbs shooting from the streets below.

Hobbs shot at the chopper, killing a guy. Jakande was trying too hard to to get shot as he made his way towards the back of the chopper to shoot Hobbs himself.

Han came racing down the street to see Hobbs, the parking garage, and the chopper all in front of him. Jakande started shooting around Hobbs and then shot at Hans car, which made Han loose control and crash into a parked car on the side of the street.

Hans eyes grew wide as he yelled, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" because Jakande started to shoot Hans car.

"Help! We need some back up over here!" Letty yelled into the radio. Dom turned around as he heard Letty yelling.

He puts two and two together and sees where Jakande is shooting at and figures that Letty is over there too. Dom then grabs the grenades from Shaw's car and gets in his black charger and starts driving.

"He's getting away!" The pilot yells. "NOOOO! STOP HIM!" Jakande yells his order.

Dom then drives his car down the parking garage levels while being shot at with missals by the pilot. Jakande was still shooting at Hobbs while Hobbs was shooting at the chopper to bring it down. Hobbs hit the back engine making the pilot lose some control over the helicopter.

Everything was happening way to fast. Brian pulled up with Roman and Tej, Hobbs ran out of bullets, Dom was trying to drive as fast as his car would let him to keep him from getting squished by falling rocks and getting shot at.

A ramp was then made by rocks so Dom said to himself, "Don't miss." as he sped up and pressed his NOS button in the car.

As the car was flying through the air toward the chopper, Dom grabbed the bag of grenades and waited for his moment. At the last minute the pilot move the plane a little bit, so Dom's car just grazed the side of the chopper and then started going down.

The Toretto team was forced to watch as they all got out of their cars, looking at what Dom was doing, helplessly.

Dom then crashed his car, tumbling down the parking garage. Letty yelled, "DOM!" and cried while running up to him as quickly as she could. Brian had tears in his eyes as he watched the scene unroll, but ran up to where Dom's crash was with the team.

Jakande just smiled evilly but his smile quickly faded as he saw the bag of grenades that Dom had planted on the foot of the chopper.

Hobbs noticed it and quickly got out his hand gun and shot the bag until it exploded and made the plane explode with it killing Jakande.

Hobbs beat everyone up there since he was the closest and started moving rocks and pulled the car door off to get to Dom. When Brian and everyone else got up there, Brian helped Hobbs pull a knocked out or dead Dom out of the car and lay him on the floor. The crew crowds around hoping for the best.

"Is he breathing?" Letty asks crying. Brian then checks for a pulse, but can't find one.

"What I want you to do is keep his head tilted, pinch his nose, and breathe in him when I tell you to, now do it now!" Brian explains as he starts doing CPR on Dom.

Brian does this for 5 minutes while yelling, "Come on buddy. Come on Dom! Come on God Damnit! DOM BREATHE!"

Ramsey starts crying and Roman and Tej tear up.

"Go, go breath!" Brian yells to Letty. "Come on Dom, God damnit, I need you to breathe!" Brian yells to Dom while continuing CPR.

Letty then gives up and starts crying harder while trying to ask Brian to stop.

"Stop, Brian, stop." Letty pleads as she cries. "NO, DAMNIT! BREATHE INTO HIM!" Brian yells back.

"NO, BACK UP! GET OFF OF HIM! BACK THE FUCK UP! Back up! Please!" Letty yells at Brian. Brian finally stops and fall back on the brink of crying.

As Brian stands up Letty holds Dom in her arms and talks to him while everyone watches.

"Dom, baby I know your hurting right now. But I want you to listen, stay awake, and focus on me." Letty says as she grabs his hand. The crew backs up as they give Letty some space, all tearing up ready to cry if Dom doesn't wake up.

"I remember everything! It came to me like a flood." Letty explains to Dom while Ramsey looked confused and the rest of the team was surprised and glad that she remembers who she really is.

"I remember that night in the Dominican Republic. The night we got married." Letty exclaims remembering that night while.

**_Letty was in a simple white dress wearing a flower crown and Dom was in a white t-shirt and white pants with white shoes._**

**_"Do you have the rings?" The paster asks. Letty laughed as Dom takes off his chain and asks, "Will this do?" _**

**_The paster nods and blesses the necklace on their joined hands._**

**_"We have eternity in this moment." Dom says smiling._**

**_Letty smiles and says, "You will never be alone again. I vow, wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you."_**

**_When Letty was done with her vows, she walked up to Dom and kissed him while he picked her up and twirled her around._**

**_"I love you Letty. I will always love you." Dom says as the memory fades._**

"If you die, I die! And I'm not ready to leave this place yet." Letty exclaims as she wraps the chain around his hand while she holds it. "This moment, is still ours!"

Everyone looked at Letty with pity.

"I remember everything." Letty says again hoping that Dom hears her. "I remember it all!"

Letty then kisses Dom's cheek and starts crying again.

"It's about time." Dom says as he wakes up. Letty started crying and laughing at the same time, but all she could do was hold him in her arms.

The crew sighed in relief, but with Brian and Han, it was different. Yeah, they both sighed in relief, but they were glad that their brother wasn't dead. Everything they went through, Dom was always there with them.

Han and Brian then share a brotherly hug while Roman, Ramsey, and Tej smiled. Hobbs just laughed while Letty asks Dom, "Why didn't you tell me that we were married?"

"Because you can't tell someone they love you." Dom exclaims. Letty just shook her head and kissed him on the lips.

Everyone laughed happily and ran up the Letty and Dom. Firefighters and an ambulance then pulled up to the destruction the put out the fires and help anyone who was injured.

Hobbs then left to get Shaw out of the rubble and called his people to come arrest him.

The Toretto team then headed to the hospital with Dom, to get him looked at, and to go pick up Jaelene.


	29. Shaw's gone, let's go home

Heyyyy guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! I just want you guys to know that I'm working on the, I guess you can call it a "prequel" to SeeYouAgain. I'm also updating SeeYouAgain to any mistakes or parts I don't like how I wrote and I'm changing them to hopefully make the story a little better. I'll be posting the last chapter later on today. It's short, but meaningful. Thanks again to those who actually keep up with my story! There will be much more to come! Enjoy chapter 29!

Jaelenes POV

It's been about 30 minutes since Hobbs left Samantha and I in his hospital room. The doctors unhooked me from the I.V. and didn't say a word as to asking where Hobbs was.

Samantha had fell asleep on the hospital bed and I was looking out the window wondering if my family was coming back safe and sound.

I then turn my attention to the direction of Samantha's sleeping body as I then hear footsteps enter the room and someone says, "Long time no see stranger."

I look at the person to see that it was Elena.

"Oh my gosh! How have you been?" I say as I stood up and hug her. "I've been good. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be watching Samantha for the rest of the night, so you can go to your room and get some rest." Elena states while smiling.

Something was up, but I shrugged it off and said, "Ok. Goodnight Elena. It was great seeing you!"

"You too! Night!" Elena says to me as she sits and I walk out the room.

I walk to my hospital room to see that my room was pitch black. Maybe the nurse turned out the lights cause I wasn't using the room?

As soon as I turn on the lights, everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

I jumped back from being startled and then realized that it was just my family. I ran up to every single one of them and hugged them one by one. The last two people that I hugged was Brian and my husband.

"Oh My God! I thought I'd never see you guys again! Brian I watched your car explode!" I say frantically as I hug Brian with all my strength. Brian chuckles and says, "I'm fine see? I jumped out of the car before it exploded. You have nothing to worry about, we're all fine!"

I smile at my brother and then quickly latch myself onto Han.

"I love you so much, you know that? Don't ever scare me like that again! That was your last job, your done right?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

Dom smirks and says, "Don't worry Jae. No more jobs. We're done. We're finally free."

I giggle and kiss Han. I then pull out the baby pictures from my pocket and held them out for everyone to see.

"I know I should have waited, but I just couldn't wait till you guys came back to find out, as a family, what the gender of the baby is. So, I called in the O.B.G.Y.N. and she did an ultrasound. Well... Say hello to your niece!" I say excitedly.

Brian was shocked and was the first person to snatch a picture out of my hand and say, "No way..."

"Yes way! We're having a little girl!" I say as I hug Han. Han looks down and smiles at me.

Brian looked out of it until he says, "Mia's having a girl too."

"I know! We talked on the phone before you called her tonight." I explain. The crew was confused until Brian said, "I'm having another baby. It's a girl this time." Everyone congratulated Bri and I.

About 10 minutes later, to doctors examined Dom and said that he was fine. He just needs some rest and to take it easy for a couple of days. I was examined by my doctor too. She gave me the 'ok' to go home.

We all said goodbye to Elena and I said bye to Sam. About 3 hours later, we were in Romans private jet, touching Dominican soil. Dom called Mando ahead of time to let him know that we're coming home and he was nice enough to bring our cars to the landing strip so we can drive home.

Once we got home, Mando greeted everyone in the front. He then took Ramsey, Tej, Roman, Letty, and Dom to their room while Han and I went to surprise the kids and Brian went to surprise Jack and Mia.

Brian's POV

As soon as we all got into Mando's house, I made a bee line towards Jacks room. I quietly opened the door to see my little boy sleeping in his race car bed. I then make my way towards his bed, shake him lightly and say, "Hey buddy, I'm home."

Jack opens his eyes a little and when he figures out that it's me, he jumps up and yells, "Daddy!" and surrounds me in a hug.

"Shhhh. Your gonna wake up mommy!" I whisper while laughing. Jack nods his head and asks, "Your gonna surprise mommy?"

"Yeah buddy. Let's go surprise momma." I say and I carry Jack and walk my way to my room.

Once were at the door, I set Jack down and open the door slightly, to peek into the room to see a sleeping Mia. I hate to wake her up. She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps.

I then step back and tell my son, "Ok. I want you to go in there and wake momma up gently. Then I want you to tell her that you have to show her something and then bring her to the door and I'll surprise her. Got it?"

"Uh huh!" Jack states and then runs into the room.

Jack taps Mia softly until she stirs awake and sees our little boy.

"Hey baby! What are you doing up?" Mia ask Jack. "Mommy, I gotta show you something!" Jack exclaims excitedly and runs out the room and into my arms. I hide in the hallway with Jack as Mia giggles and says, "Jack, wait for mommy!"

Jack starts laughing as we hear Mia get up and walk over to the door. Once she step out the room she looks in the opposite direction that Jack is in and then she looks in my direction. Mia sighed in relief and ran up to me and threw her arms around me.

"I knew you'd come home to us!" Mia exclaims and kisses me. I kiss her back and hold her and my son in my arms.

Jack gets excited again and yells, "Daddy!" Mia and I laugh at our baby boy and I then become serious and say, "Yeah, buddy. Daddy's home. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never gonna leave you or mommy again. I promise!"

I then kiss Jack and Mia's heads and hold them in my arms and think 'there's no place I rather be'

Jaelene's POV

Han and I watch as Bri makes his way to his family. All I can think about is to getting to mine too. Han and I then make our way down the hallway, put our bags in our room and go to the Twins' room. When Han and I look in Gabriel and Leilani's room, they were both peacefully sleeping.

"Do you think we should tell them about their baby sister now, or wait till later to tell them?" I ask since it was 6:45 am.

Han looks at our kids and says, "I think we should tell them now."

We both then walk in the room and wake the twins up. They jumped and tackled Han and I to the floor and showered us with hugs. I then get up and say, "Come sit with mommy on the rocking chair, I have to tell you something!"

"What is it mommy?" Gabriel asked while Lani nodded her head agreeing to her brothers question.

I sit on the rocking chair and pull both of them onto my lap and take the baby pictures out of my pocket and say, "Well, I went to the doctor to see if the baby was healthy, and it is. But mommy and daddy also found out if your getting a baby brother or sister!"

Gabriel and Leilani start bouncing on my lap and asked in sync, "What is it, what is it?!"

Han then crouches down to their height and says, "We haven't picked out any names for the baby yet, but your getting a baby sister."

"Yay!" Gabe and Lani screamed happily. Han then picked up both twins in each arm and hugged them while I got up from the chair and hugged all three of them and thought 'I'm home and safe. With MY family.'

Nobody's POV

_**CIA Detention Black Site**_

Hobbs pushed Shaw in front of him as they walked down a long hallway. There were guards walking behind them making sure that Shaw doesn't try anything stupid.

As they walked towards a bolted door at the end of the long hallway, Shaw notice the guns on the wall, following his every move, ready to shoot at anytime.

"You sure you brought enough backup with you Hobbs?" Shaw asks smirking.

Hobbs looked around and said, "Uh, they ain't mine. There here to protect you! From me killing your ass." and threatens Shaw. All Shaw did was smirked and kept walking to the door.

The door then opens automatically and Shaw walks into the steel room and sits on the steel bench provided.

"You do know, none of this will keep me right?" Shaw asks Hobbs.

Hobbs chuckles while standing outside of the cell and takes two baby steps forward and says, "Well, once you dig through 38 feet of concrete and steel, my fist and a body bag will be waiting for you on the other side. So I suggest you get to digging boy!"

Shaw then looks at Hobbs with a pissed off look as the door closes and locks, securing Shaw inside. Hobbs then smirks at Shaw through the little window on the door and then becomes serious as he walks out of the long hallway and goes back to work with his team.


	30. Living in Paradise

So. This is the last chapter for SeeYouAgain! It's short but extremely meaningful. I cried at this part every time I watched it. The "prequel" is called**The O'Connor Siblings**. Hopefully I will post the first chapter tomorrow and I promise, if I'm not updating, I'm writing. Just a heads up, I'm also gonna write yet another story that goes into, I guess you can say, the future? Oh, and **The O'Connor Siblings** will start at The fast and the furious and continue all the way to whatever I left out from the beginning of fast five. Anyway, enjoy the ending of SeeYouAgain! Enjoy and thank you to those who've kept up with my story and I hope you'll keep reading! Until next time...

Nobody's POV

It's been a week since the crew finishes their last, final mission. It was around 12:35pm when everyone decided to go to the beach.

Jae, Han, and Mia were playing with the kids while Brian, Roman, Tej, Ramsey, Letty, and Dom were sitting on the rocks on the sand.

"Daddy! Come play!" Mia yelled to Brian and told Jack, "Go get him." while pointing to Brian smiling. Jack then ran to Brian and Brian said, "Yeah buddy." as he picked Jack up.

Jae and Han were making a sand castle with Gabriel and Leilani, and then went to play in the water every so often.

"Duty calls." Dom says to Brian smiling. "It does." Brian says smiling as he gets up and tells Jack, "Let's get momma!" as they start running toward Mia.

Everyone just sat back and watched the O'Connor siblings and their families. Except Roman. He was going on and on about how his skin gets real dark when he's out in the sun for so long to Ramsey.

Ramsey just ignored him. Tej then nudged Roman and Roman said, "Whatchu nudging me for?"

"Man, can you just close yo mouth for two seconds. And just open your eyes." Tej explains as he points to Brian and Jaelene.

Brian started playing tag with Jack and when Brian caught him, he picked Jack up and kissed his head.

Jae and Han were playing in the water with Gabriel and Leilani and started chasing one another on the beach.

"Beautiful." Roman says smiling at the scene in front of him.

Letty smiles and says, "That's where they belong."

"Home. That's where they've always belonged." Dom says while watching his brothers, sisters, nephews and niece having fun and playing together on the beach. Letty then looked at Dom, smiled, and then looked back at her family.

"Things are gonna be different now." Roman says sadly, but smiles happily. Tej laughs and smiles with him.

Brian then picks up Jack once more and holds him in his arms and then hugs Mia and kisses her head.

Han lifts up Gabriel and Leilani in each arm and Jae laughs as the twins scream happily. Jae then leans in and hugs her kids and her husband all at once and kisses their heads once by one.

Dom then looks at the sand and then stands up. He looks at Brian and Jaelene's now growing family and then turns to walk away.

"Your not going to say goodbye." Ramsey asks from her beach chair as she looks at Dom.

Everyone then looks at Dom and then their family and smiles as Dom says looking at Brian, "It's never goodbye." and then walks to his car.

Dom had been driving for about 5 minutes and stopped at a stop sign. He sat there and thought for a minute. Then a white sports car drives up next to him and revved the engine a couple times.

"Hey, thought you could leave without sayin goodbye?" Brian asks Dom smiling.

Dom looks over at Brian and smirks at him.

_**'I used to say that I live my life a quarter mile at a time. And I think that's why we were brothers. Because you did too.'**_

Dom then smiles as he looks back at the open road remembering those memories he has of Brian from the day they met, till now. Brian and Dom then started racing one last time down the freeway.

**_'No matter where you are. Whether it's a quarter mile away. Or halfway across the world.'_**

As Brian and Dom sped down the free way, Brian and Dom looked at each other and smiled.

**_'You'll always be with me. And you'll always be my brother.'_**

Dom and Brian then went there separate ways on the free way. Never saying goodbye, just, I'll see you again.


End file.
